


Triple Kill

by harpy_snarlie508



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Aged-Up Character(s), Aggression, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Bathroom Sex, Chains, Cutting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, Dismembered Finger Sucking, Dismemberment, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drugged Sex, F/F, Hallucinations, Hearing Voices, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Mood Swings, Muzzles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Painplay, Please Kill Me, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Thrown by hot water, Torture, Victim Blaming, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpy_snarlie508/pseuds/harpy_snarlie508
Summary: what does the phrasei missed youfeel like?endearing?genuine?loving?well, it doesn't feel like those type of things for the noceda sisters as they're being held captive by their lovers whom dearly missed them after being gone for so long.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 32
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

the sound of the hard pitter patter from the rain outside filled the empty manor with only a mellow record of a classical music played in the background. the faint noise of wood crackling in the fireplace is heard as well as it accompanies the slow atmosphere today has.

_"mmph! amph! rrhg!"_

"it's a shame that the manor is always empty. you have so much to do yet everything's dull." a soft voice said, looking out of the big window watching the droplets of rain hit the sill.

_thump! thump! thump!_

"with mother and father always out. the twins are off living their lives. it just leaves this poor manor alone with itself, feeling loneliness as it wonders when will someone inhabit it." they said, slowly walking towards the fireplace with it's poker and placed the tip into the flames. letting it heat it.

_drip. drip. drip._

a small chuckle is heard "now that sounds awfully familiar. don't you think, love?" amelia spun around to see the three siblings stacked onto each other with clothe in their mouths and chains wrapped around their limbs. all of them struggling to get up and break free but their abilities aren't enough to break solid steel.

blood is trailing down on both lucia and lucinda's forehead as they were knocked out by a heavy object while luz was forced to inhale a chemical that made her pass out. they were on a hunt for a serial killer that has been loose in the isles and that is the reason why they came back here as they were out of town for awhile.

four years to be precise.

"mrph! grrh!" lucia replied in grunts and growls as she slammed her feet on thr floorboards. amelia clicked her tongue, she stood up and ripped the cloth off their mouths to let them speak now. "why are you doing this?!" luz was the first one to speak, shouting at the middle blight.

but she felt a sudden searing pain on her right leg which made her cry in agony. the other two nocedas looked up to see amity, the youngest blight, sinking the burning metal into luz to shut her up that broke through her flesh and slowly boiled her blood.

"stop it!!" lucinda roared, she gritted her teeth tightly as she glared at amity whom returning nothing but an empty gaze. "do not speak unless ordered to. i thought you three are well mannered?" she said, tilting her head as a mock to them before stepping back, returning to her other sisters.

luz hisses at the pain her leg has, tears are welling up to her eyes as she leaned against her sisters for comfort. lucia looked at the three blights before them, amelia kneeling in front of her, amity fixated on luz while the eldest, amoria continues to stare out into the window.

"you better tell me what the fuck is going on or i swear i'll-" lucia tries to threaten them but amelia knows her better than anyone and it won't work on her "you'll what? you'll what, lucia? what can you with chains restraining you from doing anything, hm?" amelia waits for a response from lucia who's glaring into her golden hues.

"amoria?" lucinda softly calls for her lover whom finally turned her head to look at her. "amoria, what is happening? why are you doing this to us?" she asked, all of them are lost in the dark as to why their lovers. the ones whom they love dearly would do this to be as they know, _they know_ they did nothing wrong.

amoria lightly smiles at that, she stood up from her chair and walked over to lucinda whom watched her get closer before kneeling down before her. lucinda's eyes widens as she saw no glimmering in amoria's eyes like it doesn't have a life anymore. what happened to those four years of them being away?

"we missed you, you know." amoria answered the question ever so vaguely, she cupped lucinda's cheeks and it feels so cold like she submerged her hands in the ice for an absurd amount of time. "we missed four years of our lives and we're going to amend that."

lucinda slowly nods "yeah yeah... t- that's why we're here in the first place. to- to see you again..." while lucinda is talking to amoria, lucia tore her eyes off amelia and looked at the corner of her eye to see the bloody bodies of alador and odalia blight next to her. their blood getting bigger at each passing minute underneath them.

their bodies doesn't look like it's only stabbed to death as their heads are twisted in 180 and it seems they've been tortured before their demise. lucia's breathing turned heavy as she started thinking if the same thing will happen to her and her sisters.

lucia turned her gaze back to amelia who's smiling at her.

_no. i'm not gonna die like this neither will my family!_

lucia pushed herself forward, knocking her head into amelia whom yelped. she pulled herself up and tries to run while finding something that could help her get these chains off her but she was suddenly pulled to the ground hard, knocking the wind out of her lungs.

wheezing, lucia slowly opened her eyes to see amelia standing over her with flare in her eyes while holding the rest of the chain that's attach to her. "you piece of shit!" amelia growled, she kicked lucia's stomach which made her groan and curl. she used her arms to cover herself as amelia continued to kick her while yelling profanities.

amity and amoria watched their sister beat up her lover while luz and lucinda are horrified. "stop it! i said stop it goddamnit!!!" luz begged, it hurts to watch her sister get beat up like this as tears now rolled down her eyes in both pain of her leg and of her sister.

then, luz's breath hitched as she felt something hot threatening to touch her neck. she looked up to see amity aiming the still hot iron at her before roughly pulling her up. "let's take this to my room." she muttered to luz and started to drag her out of the lounge.

amelia stopped kicking, she looked down at lucia who's trembling with her arms that is covered of slowly forming bruises. she can tell she's sobbing which made her scoff. she grabbed lucia by the hair to pull her up making her wince, the blight stared at the noceda's teary face before slamming her lips into her.

this surprised lucia, she fought the instincts of kissing back till amelia pulled away. annoyed at the lack of returning the kiss. she carried lucia out of the lounge as well, heading for her own room and left the two eldest alone to themselves.

"amoria-" before lucinda could ask what really is going on, she felt the chains on her wrists drop and make clinking sounds behind her. she slowly brought her hands forward to see the chains left a mark on her skin then she felt amoria's finger under her chin to make her look up.

"you're going to stay with me forever, luci. not leave my side ever again. i've been so lonely without you, love.." amoria said, her tone turning to somber which slowly allures lucinda without knowing it's a trap in putting her guard down.

"you know i'll never leave you, ames. can you, please, take this off as well?" lucinda asked, pointing at the chains on her legs. in a spilt second, amoria's mood turned melancholy to emotionless so suddenly. "no." she simply said and stood up.

lucinda watched amoria walk back to her seat, picked up something but she can't see what she's holding as she has her back facing her. "it's hard living alone for four years straight, knowing that you're somewhere in the world doing whatever the fuck you want. hell," amoria turned around, now revealing a collar in hand.

"i think you turned unfaithful to me, lucinda." amoria said, she started to walk towards lucinda who's slowly retreating as amoria looks like a predator approaching a prey ready for slaughter. "you know i don't do that! i'm out there solving cases with my sisters!" lucinda said in defence as that's true but amoria doesn't seem to by that.

she grabbed the chain connecting on lucinda's legs and roughly pulled her close, a pop was heard and she thought something broke "i have to make sure that doesn't happen." amoria said, she grabbed lucinda's shirt to have an aggressive kiss as she swiftly placed the collar on lucinda's neck.

the noceda tries to pull away but amoria held onto the leash attached to it. when they pulled away, the blight hums as she looked at the leash she placed on her lover. "it looks nice on you, _pet._ " amoria stood up and pulled onto the leash, telling lucinda to follow her as she went to her chair and sat down on it with lucinda by her feet.

"strip."

lucinda frowns "pardon?" she said, she wants to think that her hearing is just a little broken but that's not the case. "you heard me," amoria brought her shoe under her chin and placed her cheek onto her knuckle "you'll either end up like them or i'll reward you. choose." her other hand pulled out a knife that glistening against a lightning strike outside.

she doesn't have her gun on her, but why would she shoot amoria?

without much of a choice, lucinda slowly started to take off her shirt. pulling it up over her head till it's fully off, she was about to take off her pants when amoria said "everything."

lucinda gulped, why is she nervous? she had her first with amoria then why is so nervous and embarrassed?

her hands are trembling as she put it behind her to unclip her bra, taking it off and set it aside. amoria eyed lucinda's smooth tan skin and her well developed tits, it makes her want to ravish her which she will.

amoria pulled something out under the chair without lucinda's notice, she strapped the dildo on and waits for the noceda to notice.

when _everything_ is off, amoria tugged onto the leash to pull lucinda up to her lap. the noceda looks away when she saw the toy, she wants to cover herself but she couldn't as she felt something sharp graze her back that made her shiver. "look at me." amoria commands which lucinda hesitantly complied to.

amoria's eyes held adoration for the noceda along with love that lucinda doesn't know if it's true anymore. "you're so beautiful, you know that?" amoria slowly leaned closer to lucinda to place soft kisses above her tits, in her collarbone and slowly moving up to her neck under the collar. lucinda flinch as she felt the blight's fingers rub her clit.

"your skin is so soft, it would be a shame if i _ruin it_."

lucinda looked down, she doesn't want to stare at amoria anymore as she feels her fingers slowly arousing her. her trembling hands gripping amoria's shoulder which made her smirk in her neck, she nipped lucinda's flesh to leave a hickey.

"you're precious to me, luci. you belong to me, you're not gonna leave me ever again." amoria said, whispering up to the noceda's ear. "say that you love me."

"i.. i lov-" lucinda stopped as she saw amoria move the knife off her back and is now pointing at her chest, where her heart it. "don't stutter." amoria warned.

swallowing a lump in her throat, lucinda averted her eyes from the knife and up to amoria's hues. "i love you..." she whispered. the blight hums, she tugged on the collar twice, silently telling lucinda to get on which made her dither but she can't when a blade is pressed against her chest.

lucinda slowly lifts herself up by holding into the armrest, she shudders when she felt the tip of the toy touch her wet slick as amoria has been preparing her for this. she winced as she pushed herself down into it, till all of it is in. the noceda lets out a shaky sigh at the feeling of the phallus inside her as she tensed around it.

"keep saying that you love me." amoria said, she started to move her lips violently, thrusting hard which made lucinda scream out in pleasure. amoria watched her head roll up before dropping down as she tries not to moan to loudly which amoria hates.

"come on, say my name. say that you love me." she pulled the knife away and gripped either sides of lucinda's waist to keep her steady. "am- aahh! amoria!!" she calls for the blight's name just like how she wants it.

"that's it..." amoria watched her lover's tiddies bounce in a rapid motion as how hard and relentless the blight's thrusts is. euphoric bliss is slowly filling lucinda's mind, erasing her fear and worries of her being held captive with her sisters for awhile as she rides amoria "i- nghaah... ah! i love you!!"

amoria smiles, a smile that knows that she's winning.

she pulled the leash once again for another kiss which lucinda returns and her arms coiled around the blight's neck, her hips started to follow her pace as she can feel the tip hitting that one particular spot which drove her to the edge.

their tongues dancing with each other. her moans are muffled till amoria pulled away with a thin string of saliva connecting which disappeared in an instant. "i love you!" lucinda repeated.

"i love you too, baby." amoria replied before thrusting for the last time which made lucinda climax hard. her body twitched as she came before falling limp into amoria whom held her close, she didn't notice that the knife is the one that is trailing across her back not her lover's fingers before passing out.

\-----

lucia was tossed into the bed roughly, she shook her head as her hair got into her face. she growled at amelia whom got inside her room, locking the door behind her.

"what the fuck happened to you, huh?! you could've just called or told me where to meet!" lucia yelled at her, she tries to roll of the bed but amelia caught her by the leg. "so you're saying you want me to claim you in public? you whore." amelia chuckles.

"that sounds hot but fuck you!" lucia kicked amelia's stomach making her groan, she took this opportunity to fully roll out bed and land on her feet. she started to rush towards the door to escape and help her sisters but, instead, she was violently slammed onto the wall making her howl.

"agh.. fuck off!" lucia struggles to get out of amelia's hold but she winced when she felt the blight tighten her restrains. then, she stopped when something hard and cold is pressed against her temple followed by a click.

"i guess this sort of thing happens to you alot huh?" amelia asked, her voice grew lower as she grins when lucia stopped moving. she held the noceda at gunpoint by using her own gun, her other hands made itself busy to travel along lucia's body which grew leaner the last time she saw her.

lucia gritted her teeth tightly as she wants to move away but she can't if amelia is only a millisecond away of pulling the trigger. "what do you want, anyways?" she asked, letting it be, shivering as she felt amelia's cold hands slip up to her shirt and bra to tweak with her nipple.

"you. what else?" amelia simply replied, she pecked lucia's neck and forced her to turn around as she placed the gun under her chin now. softly panting, lucia looked down at it before scoffing "what are you waiting for? i know you wanna kill me so do it." she said, half taunting as well half wanting for amelia to do it.

amelia stared deeply into lucia's hazel hues, she tilts her head to the side before bursting out of laughter, she placed her hand onto her face as if that was one hell of a funny joke. then, her face suddenly turned serious which caught lucia off guard.

"then doing this would be worthless." amelia said, "get on the bed. all fours." lucia instead spat at the blight's face, she knocked her head onto hers once again and unlocked the door. before she could swing it open, amelia lets out a frustrated scream and shot the side of lucia. missing her but that's enough to get the point across.

lucia was pulled back by the collar and was thrown in the bed once again, she felt amelia grab both of her legs to turn her around before slamming her hips onto her making the noceda bit her lip as that felt good but this is not the time.

"go ahead. resist once more, noceda." lucia felt the gun press against her again but amelia is nudging her head forward, burying her face into the mattress but she did nothing. amelia smirks at that, she lightened the gun off her head "good girl."

then, the sound of fabric tearing is heard which made lucia jolt and wanted to turn around but amelia didn't let her. with her shirt ripped, the blight didn't waste any time of pulling lucia's pants along with her underwear off to expose her pussy.

"do you remember our first time, _love?_ " amelia asked, she slowly pulled the gun back for her to see lucia. her fingers slowly rubbing her nub which made twitch slightly, "ah.. yeah, i'm filled with scars the next day, you ass." she replied, biting her lip as she felt the tip of amelia's tongue teasing her.

amelia giggles "you were always the top and you never let me take that role. do you think i'm not a good enough top?" she asked, looked up for a moment to see if lucia looking at her. she's not. "no.. you back out like a pussy that's why- AAHHH!" lucia screamed accidentally as she felt amelia give her a long, wet lick. she buried her head into the mattress to muffle herself.

the blight lowly moans as well as she missed how lucia tastes, her tongue lapped the sweet nectar with her thumb rubbing the nub. her other hand softly rubbed lucia's ass before slapping it hard making her flinch. she growled as she can't hear lucia.

"come on. stop being so difficult, darling." amelia pulled away to grab a handful lucia's hair to pull her face off the mattress. the blight placed herself onto lucia's whom is still biting her lips to hold her moans, she grabbed the collar off the nearby nightstand and clipped it onto lucia's neck.

before she can ask what the collar is, lucia's body suddenly violently convulses which made her drop onto the bed, feeling the electricity from the collar run and surprise every cell of her body which is painful "are you going to be a good girl for me? or do you just want me to shoot you now and it's not fun to have sex with a corpse." amelia said, her thumb sluggishly amping up the voltage of the collar.

lucia gritted her teeth tightly as her body continues to twitch violently till she can't take it anymore "YES YES! I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL PLEASE JUST STOP!!" she screamed in agony, tears are rolling down her cheeks and amelia finally turned it off.

lucia panted heavily, she winced as she felt amelia grab her hair and flipped her around. amelia shoved the gun inside lucia's mouth, she bit her lip at how lewd this scene in front of her is. her eyes are half lid, drool is slowly oozing out the side of her mouth and restrains all over her as well with the gun in her mouth. amelia loves it.

"that's a good girl. you look so good right now, you should see yourself." lucia rather not embarrass herself by looking in the mirror. her eyes widens as she felt something- a toy, when did amelia strap that in? she didn't give lucia time to prepare as she's wet enough to slip the whole toy inside.

lucia's scream is muffled by the gun in her mouth, amelia started to thrusting inside her watching the noceda's tits jiggle at every rough movement. she leaned down to suck on it while hips are mercilessly thrusting. lucia doesn't want to enjoy this it feels too good to ignore it as amelia hitting all of the right spots. she tries to wriggle out of amelia's hold but she stopped when she saw those pair of burning golden eyes.

"say that you want me, lucia." amelia said, she turned on the collar once again which made lucia's body tremble. she pulled the gun out of her mouth for her to speak clearly but it's hard to form a coherent sentence if the one ramming you relentless.

"f- fuck.... fuck you!!" lucia spat which was a mistake as amelia turned up the voltage, her muscles are tensing up at the feeling of electricity through her veins. for some reason, this only turns lucia on, the pain turns on. odd.

"say it."

lucia's mouth is completely agar, tears are streaming down the corners of her eyes as the distinction of pain and pleasure is getting blurry to her. the feeling of shock and amelia thrusting is showing lucia something she didn't think she'd find arousing.

"j- jokes on you.. i'm into that shit!" amelia rose a brow at that before darkly smirking "is that so?" she set the collar in the middle setting. lucia's arched forward as she screams either in pain or in delight. it's hard to decipher but amelia is amused on seeing lucia losing her mind.

"come on, pet. just say it and i'll reward you." amelia leaned down and whispered to her ear. lucia gulped, she looked at the corner of her eye to see to gun near amelia but it's far from her arms' reach even if she tries and amelia wouldn't be pleased.

"i.. i- i want you, amelia!!" lucia finally said it and amelia feels a sense of pride when she heard that. she turned the collar into the highest setting, even though her thrusts are turning sloppy, she continued till lucia finally came onto her.

amelia turned off the collar, she stared down at lucia who's panting heavily with sweat running down her body and her eyes threatening to close as she's losing consciousness.

before she could, amelia softly placed her lips into lucia whom subconsciously kissed back before ultimately passing out.

\-----

"amity, please.." luz begged for her lover not to hurt her as she's dropped on the floor in front of the bed. she kept her gaze up on amity who's standing in front of her with a empty look in her golden eyes.

amity stared down on luz's scared hazel hues, making them glossy from the tears escaping in the corners which tugged her heart a little, breaking her cold facade for a moment as she feels guilty at what she did to luz.

she knelt down and softly leans for a kiss which made luz hesitate a little before kissing back, she didn't realise that amity was unbuckling her pants till she felt a sudden cold on her thighs, panic started to rise within her "w- wait, amity-"

amity hushed her "i'll just take a look." she said, luz doesn't know what the blight meant of looking in her middle or the wound. amity fully sat down on the floor to grab luz's leg to see the wound that has turned black with blood evaporated inside, she grimaced at the sight of.

luz is confused as she watches amity's expression turn to irritation, worry, pissed off and concern in that order. she doesn't know anymore of what's happening with her lover or to her sisters.

"...amity?" luz softly called for amity whom looked up for their eyes to meet again, she hummed of acknowledgement for her to continue. "what.. happened when we were away?" she asked. amity proceeded to take chains off luz and sighed.

amity smiles, she lightly placed luz's leg down and leaned in to give luz a hug. "i missed you, luz. so fucking much.. i thought you weren't gonna come back." she said, luz can hear that the blight's voice is threatening to crack and her hug grew tighter slowly.

luz hugged back and buried her face into her shoulder "i'm sorry, ames but know i'll never leave you like that." she said, assuring amity that she's not that kind of her person as she love amity so dearly.

"i know but i just don't want you leave me again." amity pulled away from the hug, then luz realised something is on her neck. it feels like a collar "ever." then, she pulled luz up from the ground, even though the noceda is heavier than amity. she still carried her to the bed.

as luz is settled down on the bed, she froze when she felt something sharp poke her front. she slowly looked down to see a knife against her, she turned her gaze up to see amity's smile doesn't look endearing and feel loving anymore.

but crazed and deadly.

_"ever."_


	2. Chapter 2

_flashback ; four years ago._

the sound of keys hitting each other is heard near the doorway along with soft footsteps behind her. lucinda softly chuckles as she felt a pair of arms coil around her waist, subtly telling her not to leave while searching for her car keys amongst the rack.

"do you promise on coming back?" amoria asked as she fixed her lover's attire who's staring at her with such adoration. lucinda nods, she softly cupped amoria's cheek to make her look at her.

"of course. wouldn't want to have my baby die waiting, you know?" lucinda said as she giggles, she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend's forehead before moving down to her soft lips. amoria didn't let go just yet as she coiled her arms around lucinda's neck, deepening the kiss. their head tilts slightly before finally pulling away.

both hues dilated after that kiss and it makes lucinda think that she doesn't want to go anymore. she wants to stay with amoria but she couldn't as she already got taken in to work after graduating and got her degree.

amoria sighs deeply "do you really have to go? what if you never come back again?" lucinda scoffs at that, she shook her head "no way. i'll stay alive just for you, okay? and i'm sorry," she pulled her love into the tightest hug she can give that made amoria wheeze a little but she giggled it off before separating and placed another peck on her lips.

"i'm sorry i have to leave but i'll come back. i promise you that."

\-----

a slam on the door is heard which made the certain mint green haired blight jump and was about to throw the chair she was on till she realised who it was.

"amelia, holy fuck!!" amelia saw lucia in a black toga with a big smile plastered on her face. she rushed inside the apartment they shared. it was a shame that amelia wasn't able to come her lover's graduation. 

"i finally got my degree!!" lucia exclaimed as she waved a piece of paper over her head, the degree lucia has been striving for to have ever since she started school. she stopped when she saw amelia holding the chair, preparing to throw it.

"wait really?" lucia trotted towards her and showed off the degree as amelia dropped the chair. "wow, never thought you could do it." amelia chuckles, lucia lets out a scoff and carried her girlfriend up in their making her yelp at the sudden motion but she laughed as lucia spun them around before lowering her to have a kiss.

amelia cupped lucia's cheeks as she tilts her slightly to deepen the kiss then a thought occurred to her. "will you go with your sister after this?" she asked when they pulled away, she looked at lucia's expression turned uncertain.

lucia slowly lowered amelia down and looked down at the ground as she rubbed the back of her head. "yeah i guess." she mutters. amelia frowns slightly but she dropped it and slowly nods, knowing that she can't do anything that would jeopardize her girlfriend's future and she doesn't want to hold her back.

"okay then." lucia looked up to see amelia's solemn look, she softens. "hey," she grabbed both of the blight's hands and kissed them softly. "i promise that i'll come back for you, okay? this detective work would probably be shit and i'll quit for you." amelia shook her head.

"no. are you crazy? you've been planning for this since we graduated highschool. don't quit the future you dreamed of because of me." she said, lucia chuckles and pulled her lover into a hug. "it wouldn't be a future if you weren't in it."

amelia giggles, she playfully punched lucia's chest "you cheesy fucker." the noceda giggles as well. she leaned down to kiss amelia's head then she pulled away from the hug to flash lucia a smirk.

"come on, let me give you a graduation gift." lucia grins at that sound of that. "yes, ma'am." she followed amelia who's beckoning with her finger while heading for the bedroom.

\-----

"are you ready to go?" luz perked up at the sound of her girlfriend behind her, she turned around and softly smiled as she sees amity standing by the door frame of their shared bedroom.

"yeah, i'm almost done packing." luz replied, she resuming to continue folding her clothes and placed it in the suitcase. "i'm gonna miss you." amity said, she wrapped her arms around luz's waist and held her close. luz leaned back against the blight as she held her hands.

"me too. i'll visit, okay?" luz said, she heard amity softly hum as she placed lazy kisses on her neck which tickled luz slightly which made her giggle and back away a little. "can you just stay with me? the isles with be fucking boring without you, you know." amity watched luz turn around and gave her a apologetic look.

"i'm sorry, ames but i have to go. make sure you call me everyday," luz booped amity's nose "and i'll visit in the holidays or days when i'm free." she leaned in to give amity a kiss on the lips which she seized and kissed back, wanting this to go longer as this is their last one before luz leaves.

it took them a few seconds, almost a solid minute before pulling away. "i love you." amity mutters, burying her face into luz's chest as she doesn't want to let go. "i love you too." luz replied, but they had to separate as a honk from outside is heard which made amity sigh deeply.

"i need to go, lucia's here." luz said, she grabbed the suitcase off the bed and gave amity one more last kiss before pulling away, heading for the open door. "please, come back!" luz didn't realise how desperate that came off when amity said that.

"i will!"

_flashback ; before present day (48 hours till abduction)_

"guys guys guys!!" luz bursts through the door to see her two sisters sitting by the counter with a can of beer that is accompanied by a bunch of stacked files in the side. they looked at their little sister rushing towards them with a big smile.

"i have great news!" luz said, practically can't contain her excitement as she stimming in placing. "is carson in jail?" lucia guessed, taking a sip of her beer till she finished. "huh? no. guess again!"

"lee's fired? i always hated that guy, the audacity of the bitch." it's lucinda turn to guess and it's wrong as well but lucia agrees with it. she nods and giggles "yeah that fucking ass. never liked him since we moved." she said and lucinda nods as well.

luz slapped her forehead before groaning "oh that's not the good news?" lucinda rose a brow as she thought her guess was the right one. "no!" luz sighed, lucia rolled her eyes "well, then spit it out, dweeb!" she said.

"we're going back to the isles!!"

as luz finally revealed the news. there was silence between the three sisters till lucia threw her empty can of her beer in the air and stood up with her arms in the air as she screamed in joy. the smile on lucinda's face quickly formed, she stood up as well while lucia is running around the house.

"seriously?!" lucinda went over to luz and grabbed both of her shoulders, luz vigorously nods her head and lucinda howls in happiness at that as she shook luz like a ragdoll. they're finally coming home after four years of not seeing their lovers!

"wait wait, shit!" lucia almost tripped on herself and stopped beside her sisters. "how did you know?!" she asked. "chief said! he told us to investigate the murders there and well, i think i missed half of what he said because i ran back here to tell you." luz explained, she chuckled awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her back.

lucia snapped her fingers and turned by into finger guns "that's good enough for me! you," she dropped her hand onto lucinda's shoulder and shook her "book us a flight! and you pack your shits!" she points at luz whom nods again as she can't contain her bright smile.

"but before that," lucinda grabbed the remaining beer cans on the counter and handed them to her sisters. "a toast!" they popped the cans open before clinking them at each other, letting the froth ooze out but that doesn't matter.

"WE'RE GOING HOME!!!"

_flashback ; present day (11 hours till abduction)_

as soon as the noceda sisters landed on the isles, work immediately hits them in the face and they were pulled in every place where every body was found and gave all of the information regarding the of the infamous _'lipstick massacres'_

now, they're in the lab after lucinda finished her autopsy of the three newly murdered bodies found in the valieon street that is a few blocks off their old home. owl street.

they stood in front of a stabbed to death men. their neck was deeply sliced, their legs repeated abused till the bones turned into bits, tongue cut off and the tissues of their ass has been ripped beyond repair. a rusty pipe was used by the perpetrator as it's sitting in a ziplock bag in the evidence box.

lucia sighs deeply, she took out a stick and set it alight. "looks like someone's got issues." she said as she blew a cloud, watching it go up to the light above before disappearing. luz is reading the folders about the many unsolved cases before closing it.

the isles never had this kind of scenario before, so it's understandable that the people are frightened that one of their neighbors might be the killer.

"this... lipstick murderer doesn't pick any specific targets as if they're the grim reaper." luz said, she read every cases and she saw men and women in all ages brutally killed and raped by foreign objects. while the children are dismembered. the total body count is 342, it may vary as the said dismembered parts can be misleading.

"plus," lucinda grabbed a white cloth that has a red lipstick on the side and showed it to her sisters "i didn't find any fingerprints on it and the lipstick matches mr. maliko." lucia scoffs at that "so.. this guy leaves mysterious lipstick marks that doesn't belong to them and for what?"

"they aren't BTK. there's no footprints, fingerprints left behind. it's like a phantom got in the isles!" lucia threw her hands in the air in frustration as she puffed out another cloud and sighed. "did you question the suspects upstairs?" lucinda asked which her sister nods to. "and?"

"nothing. they don't know these guys and their alibi checks out."

"i got some information that could help us or not." luz said, placing the folder on the nearby table "spill it." lucia said and crossed her arms as she's ready to listen. "well, one witness stated that they say callum maliko was in a night club in kolio avenue and walked out with someone tailing them. that's the last time they saw him." their youngest reported and that info might lead them somewhere or would just waste their time.

but, what else do they have?

"alright. we'll head there tonight. that's the only lead we have." lucinda said, agreeing with it. lucia nods "good 'cause i could really use a fucking drink." she mutters as took off her beanie to comb her hair back with her hands before dropping it.

then, she looked at luz "how's amity?" she asked. luz looked at her sister before slowly shaking her head "i've been calling, texting. nothing." her shoulders sagged as she said that. "i don't know what happened as to why she's giving a cold shoulder.."

lucinda hums, she took off her gloves and tossed them to the table. "same goes with amoria. do you think they're..." she trails off as she doesn't want to think like that but she can't help it, especially that they can't find the blights anywhere.

lucia shakes her head "impossible. why would they go behind our backs? we've been keeping in touch, right?"

"but.. would that be enough for them?" luz questioned, uncertainty filled her tone. "four years, lucia. four years we've been gone and it wouldn't be a surprise if they.. found someone who'd.. accompany them." lucinda looks down, she knows how long distant relationships would end and it's not always a happy end.

lucia deeply frowns, she took her cigar and crunched it with her black gloved hands before throwing it to a trash can. "whatever." she growled and started heading for the exit "just get ready. we'll find them tomorrow."

luz and lucinda watched their sister storm out of the lab with the door slowly closing behind her as she swung it wide open. lucia's in denial. as much as the two wants to be in an ignorant bliss like their sister, they can't help but feel that their relationship with the blights has been deteriorating.

sighing, lucinda softly patted luz's back "go after her before she starts some bullshit." she said. luz looked at her older sister "do you think they've moved on from us, luci?" she asked. lucinda looked into luz's hazel hues that is same as hers, she can see hurt rising but is trying to be pushed down and innocence.

she'll always be the baby no matter how old she gets.

"i don't know but we shouldn't think about it, for now. now go." she replied, ushering for luz to go to lucia. luz nods and trotted out of the lab, lucinda turned around to look at the clothe covered body in front of her then a sudden pang of pain arose in her chest.

quietly grunting, lucinda clenched her shirt tightly as she feels a burning feeling in her chest. she took deep breaths to reduce the sensations till she's alright once again. lucinda got into an accident that broke her ribs but her lungs aren't completely treated because of the expenses as fixing her ribs costed a fuckton.

the ribs punctured her left lung and she's not allowed to go in the field with her sisters anymore as it'll further damage the organ if she pushed herself. it fucking sucks.

as everything calmed down. lucinda sighed through the nose, she pulled the cloth over the corpse's face before walking out.

\-----

_30 minutes till abduction._

as luz parked her car in front of the shining night club beside them, they all looked at the various people who walked inside to have a good time.

"alright, we'll surround the area. lucia, you go inside, luz in front and i'll take the back." lucinda said their plan, her two sisters nods in affirmation before they got out the car.

lucia walked up the bouncer and said something to them which granted her access in the club. luz sat down next to the bouncer as she took a sip of her mountain dew while lucinda heads for back door to secure it.

luz looked at every person that stood and talked at the bouncer before they were let in. she kept her eyes on them that might be the possible suspect, she saw a girl walk past her that she really didn't pay attention to then she noticed a black cloaked figure follow right after her which immediately raised suspicions in luz.

she finished her drink and stood up to follow the figure, luz kept her distance as she watched them tail the girl before turning to a corner. leaving the girl alone now.

luz slowly pulled out her gun, thinking that the person saw her that she's trailing them. as she slowly approached the small alleyway the figure when into, she was about to point her gun and say _"freeze!"_ but she something clasp on her face.

luz couldn't see who's behind her, she can feel an arm snake around her neck to a headlock. she punched the arm, wanting it to pry it off while she tries not to inhale the strong chemical scent which slowly weakens her and it's getting harder and harder to breath till she gave in only to pass out by the odor.

"go sleep, babe. it's been so long." 

her gun slipped out of her hand and clattered to the ground as her body fell limp onto the stranger whom started to drag her away without any witness in sight.

lucinda paced around the back alley of the nightclub with a single flickering light bulb above her as she's surrounded by the smell of vomit mixed booze and trash. she sighed that she has to take this part of the stake while lucia is in there doing shit.

 _"lucinda."_ the eldest noceda perked up at the sound of her name, she looked in all sides only to see nothing in the end. _"luci."_ then, she realised the voice sounded so much like amoria.

"amoria?" lucinda mutters, she started to follow the voice in either direction. "where are you?" she asked, hoping for a reply which she got while not noticing someone is slowly creeping up behind her.

_"come and find me, love."_

"where.." lucinda stopped walking for a moment to think but she heard the crunching of the wet pavement against soles behind her. it was quick but she knows that someone is certainly in her back.

her hand started to slowly slip towards her holster, she took a deep breath in "amoria?" she called out for her lover's name, she wants to think that whoever is behind her is a poser and not the real one.

"long time no see, lucinda." she turned around to see a pair of golden eyes that seem to glow under the light, she noticed a pipe brought back over her shoulder. lucinda was about to take out her gun, not to shoot but to subdue but the person was quicker than her.

they swung the pipe across lucinda's head, knocking her out and her body fell back into the pavement. due from the impact, blood slowly trickled down her forehead while she's getting dragged away.

lucia easily gulped down a shot and slammed it into the table, she watched the people rave in the dance floor some people are trying to get laid with her but she's really not in the mood tonight.

she can't help but think about lucinda said about the blights finding another when they were out of town. lucia isn't really a good role model but she knows how to be loyal, she doesn't want to think that amelia found someone else than her.

sighing deeply, lucia pressed her hands together and placed it to her face as her head started making up fake scenarios of how she'll find amelia off with another girl while she helplessly watched them move on without her.

it hurts.

lucia doesn't want to think about it. _she doesn't want to think about it._ she-

watched a person get stabbed in the dance floor and their body falling lifelessly on the neon glowing floor which made the people shriek in fear and started to run towards the exit while the stabber stood there.

looking at her.

growling, lucia hopped over the table and started running after the person. "fucker! come back here!" they slammed the back door opened as lucia followed them out, she didn't realise that lucinda wasn't there anymore as they went out of the alleyway and into the empty street.

it started to rain, hard. the rain getting lucia's clothes wet but she could care less about it. her hair is as well till she wiped it to the side.

lucia exerted herself till she's able to jump onto the person, tackling them to the ground. she grabbed both of their arms, pulling it on their back as they struggled under her.

as she got the arms, lucia pulled the hood off their head and her eyes widens at the sight of mint green in front of her. she saw the person tilt her head just to see lucia's reaction and proving her thoughts.

this can't be.

"amelia?"

"hey, baby." amelia replied, grinning at something behind lucia. she turned only a few milliseconds late as something hits her across the head, completely knocking her out and fell next to amelia whom slowly stood up.

luz snapped awake and immediately moved further from the bed till she fell to the ground. she was panting heavily, anxiety level is making her chest squeeze till she noticed the quietness the room has.

she thought the knife is still pressing against her and that amity shoved it in while she was asleep. good thing it wasn't.

luz slowly stood from the floor and saw that amity isn't in bed anymore.

she's still in her room.

still in the manor.

still has the collar on her neck.

luz looked down at herself and noticed that she's wearing the blight's old letterman jacket with only underwear in her lower half. she looked around for her pants or shorts as she doesn't want to walk out with only panties, she tried to open a closet but it's locked. leaving luz with no choice.

while she was walking- limping rather, the burn on her leg that is now wrapped with bandages hurts when she shifts her weight onto it or be walking on it in general but she had bear with it.

luz stood in front of the door, her hand slowly reaching for cold knob. she took a deep breath in before twisting open and poked her head out to see the empty hallway.

she got out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her then she snapped her head when she heard another click of the door on the right.

luz looked to see a door slowly opening and something peeking through the crack "luz!" lucia fully opened the door when she saw her little sister, luz is relieved to see that lucia is okay and opened her arms to give her a hug. "are you okay? how's your leg? where's lucinda?" she bombarded luz with questions which she didn't have time to answer till another voice spoke.

"right here." the two sisters looked to see lucinda wearing only a loose white long sleeved button up shirt and lucia in a black shirt with all three of them having nothing but underwear below.

they pulled each other in a hug, glad that they're fine in someways after that night. "where are they?" luz asked as they pulled away. "who cares? let's find a way out of here before they come up." lucia said, patting their shoulders and looked at the windows on either ends of the hall.

"i just don't get it. why did they turn into this? we did nothing wrong, right?" lucia stopped from doing her plan as lucinda said that. "yeah, we did nothing wrong." she replied as she nods but tensed up when she felt a pair of arms coil around her waist and hot breath against her ear.

"sure you didn't. it's cute if you think that." amelia whispered to lucia's ear before gently nibbling it making the noceda twitch slightly and squeeze her eyes tightly till she stopped. luz and lucinda can't do anything as they noticed something tenting in the side of amelia's pants.

"breakfast's ready, amity and amoria are already in the table. we made your favorite." amelia said, she pulled away from lucia and pulled her by the collar to give her a kiss. she shot the noceda a wink before trotting downstairs.

lucia trembled when amelia disappeared out of their sight. she doesn't know if she still loves the blight anymore as there's fear now. fear for her life and she knows her sisters feel the same.

they have to get out.

"lucia-" she shook her head as she knows what question luz is going to ask. "let's just head down." lucia walked down the stairs and heads for the kitchen. the two followed after her till they saw the long table with many plates of food in top like a banquet.

"good morning!" amity said to luz rather happily, she stood up from her chair to trot towards her. luz fought the urge of hiding behind lucinda as she felt amity hug her and gave her a quick peck.

"come on, sit with me. i cooked pancakes for you." amity said as she smiles toothily, she grabbed luz's hands and started pulling her towards the table. luz looked over her shoulder, her eyes screaming for help.

"you mean _we_ made them pancakes." amoria said, watching her little sister take luz away from the nocedas to sit down next to her before turning her attention to lucinda. she beckoned the eldest with her finger without the need to say a word.

lucinda doesn't have a choice as she can clearly the various silverware sitting in front of them that they can use as a weapon so easily. she hesitantly complied and walked towards the table till she sat down next to amoria.

"yeah, don't short credit us twit." amelia said and amity stuck out her tongue at her. then, the only one that is left is lucia who's still stubborn.

"what're you doing there standing like an idiot for? come here, babe." amelia said, motioning for her lover whom didn't diligently follow as she's rather buck wild ever since childhood. she won't submit that easy and last night placed her life in a tightrope.

annoyed with the defiance, "i said," amelia turned on the collar which made lucia violently twitch and let out a strained grunt. all of them watched the noceda struggle under the collar "come. here." amelia said word by word as she increased the voltage.

lucia gritted her teeth tightly, she glared at amelia and started to walk towards the table. the blight turned off the collar as lucia reached beside her, she pulled the chair out for her to sit down which she took and looked down at her lap.

"glad to see that wvyernbracev's work paid off as it should but, i advice you to not abuse it. we don't want to break them _too_ much." amoria said, she placed her finger under lucinda's chin to look at her before turning her attention to amelia who's toying lucia.

"especially, you amelia."

she scoffed. "oh please. she admitted last night that she has a kink for this, isn't that right babe?" amelia turned the collar into a mild setting, watching lucia flinch a little but her head still hung low and isn't answering which really irritated amelia but she doesn't want to lash out in the morning.

"lucia." the noceda slowly looked up at amelia only to yelp in pain as she felt something sharp shash her face. luz and lucinda abruptly stood up when they saw that but their collars also turned on to tame them.

"sit down." amity said, her voice dangerously low. luz looked at her sister to see a single drop of blood fall from her then moved her gaze down at amity who's staring up at her with her sudden dull hues.

when the two slowly sat down for the shocks to stop, amoria lets out an exasperated sigh. "you nocedas are so unfiltered. always wild, i guess that's what i like about you." she said, she caressed lucinda's cheek whom shuddered slightly. it's still cold.

lucia slowly pulled her hand down to see blood on it and more are still dripping. she turned her head up to reveal a long, bleeding slit that runs down her left eye. amelia chuckles "you said you always wanted a scar because it'll look cool on you. now you got one and it's pretty hot." she said, she grabbed a piece napkin in front of them and started to wipe the blood off lucia's face.

when that's done. the wound is still red but is oozing out less blood than before. amelia grabbed a pancake off the stack by using the same knife that has blood.

lucia watched the blight poured the syrup, sliced the pancake into bite size with the bloodied knife before stabbing one with the fork and offered it to lucia. "say 'ah'." amelia said.

gulping, lucia slowly opened her mouth and took the pancake off the fork to start chewing it. it's fluffy and sweet despite there's a hint of her blood in there. "good?" lucia nods, she was about to take the plate so she can eat own her own but amelia slapped her hand away.

"let me feed you."

while the middle siblings are busy with themselves, luz grabbed herself two pancakes and started slicing them after she poured a _generous_ amount of syrup before take the first bite.

amity is watching her lover silently eat to herself while her hand subconsciously snaked towards luz's thigh, smoothly rubbing it which made her jolt and look at amity in the corner of her eyes.

"you have quite a sweet tooth, luz. the plate is practically overflowing." amity said, playing dumb that her hand is on luz. "yeah... i mean, you already know this heh.." luz replied as she gulped down the food, she looked down at the hand only to be forced to look up.

"keep eating, darling. i know you're hungry." luz can tell there's unbridled lust within amity's hues, she slowly nodded and continued to eat her pancakes to ignore the fact the hand just moved up.

"i regret not taking you last night but i know you were tired." luz shivered as amity whispered to her ear, she took a sip of the water to help her swallow and kept eating. keeping her mind off on what's happening.

"i always fantasized on how would syrup trickle down your body, slowly," amity continued the talk, her hands now moving under the jacket to grip one of luz's tits, rubbing the nipple. luz gripped the utensils tightly and closed her eyes, getting her mind off this dining table.

"would it add to your sweetness? i kinda wanna find out." amity slipped off her chair and easily took off luz's panties which snapped her eyes open. she looked down in panic as they're literally sitting with their sisters.

"amity, please not here." luz said, she tried to move her chair back but amity caught the front legs and bit into luz's inner thigh hard which made her yelp- it sounded more of a moan, loudly and immediately clasped her hand to her mouth with her cheeks turning red.

amity snickers at her embarrassed lover, she pulled luz closer to her and gave her pussy a long lick that made her softly moan.

after that yelp, lucinda looked the other way as she knows that her little sister is being eaten out while lucia is kept getting fed like toddler.

"aren't you going to eat?" amoria asked, noticed that her lover hasn't said or done anything. lucinda pursed her lips, she grabbed a glass of water before getting her own pancakes to devour.

amoria watched the noceda eat without sparing a glance at her and it makes her chuckle. "have you already submitted to me, luci?" she asked, her hand softly rubbed the noceda's short hair similar to luz's then lucinda stopped eating and finally look at her.

"no." amoria quirked a brow "oh?"

"i'm only following for now because it's early morning and it's just as you said, we're born buck wild." lucinda dropped her utensils which clattered on the plate which made the two pairs stop to watch.

both lucinda and amoria stared at each other a moment till the blight swiftly brought the knife towards the noceda whom caught and snatched the knife to throw it away.

the two of them stood up their chairs with amoria holding another knife while lucinda held nothing. she swing the knife towards the noceda whom dodged it everytime and noticed amoria taking out the controller of the collar about to shock lucinda but she kicked her hand. letting it fly back.

while their sisters are fighting, luz looked down at amity continuing to eat her. she held back her moan and started pushing amity's head away from her which irritated her. "please.. get off." luz begged, not wanting to go violent.

when amity didn't comply, this luz left with no choice and she kicked amity off her making her hit the table. luz immediately pulled her underwear up and backed up as she watched amity crawl out under the table, kicking the chairs away as she glared at luz.

"amity, calm down. let's talk this out, okay?" luz said, still trying to negotiate despite seeing amity take the knife off the table to use it. "calm down? do you expect me to _calm down_ when you fucking kicked me?!" amity roared and started to madly swing the knife towards luz.

with the two of them now fighting, lucia watched them as her head is contemplating is she fight the girl in front of her who's pointing the knife in her throat. "don't even think about it." amelia warned.

lucia looked at the blight before smiling "think about what?" she softly grabbed amelia's wrist to pull it down which perplexed the blight before a slap across the face is received and lucia kicking her down.

growling, amelia sprung up the chair and to turn on the collar to subdue lucia but she pounced on her and placed amelia in a headlock. lucia managed to grab the knife off the blight's hand as well wit the controller to throw it far from her.

"let... me go!" amelia yelled, she started punching lucia's arms but she held her tighter. "what did you do my amelia?! this isn't the girl i fell for! what happened to you?!" lucia said, wanting to know what changed. what made her turn.

_BANG_

"because you left."

without notice, amelia pulled out lucia's gun and shot her in the stomach. as if the world was placed into slow motion, tears slowly welled up in the corners of lucia's eyes, while a smirk forms in amelia's lips as she felt something wet on her back before lucia fell to the ground.

luz screamed her sister's name only to be abruptly cut off as amity slammed her into the wall and drove the whole blade of the knife into her. her eyes widens at the sudden feeling of penetration in her stomach, her breathing grew heavy and the taste of copper rose up to her mouth. amity softly giggles.

lucinda's couldn't believe what she's seeing, her sisters getting stabbed and shot to their deaths till she felt a kick hit her right in the ribs which shot unbearable pain through her body that she couldn't help but scream in anguish. she fell to the floor, clutching her side as she wheezed, trying to catch her breath while hot tears are rolling down her cheeks. amoria chuckles at the sight of it.

"wild doesn't connect to strength and power. it has many attributes for example, irrationality," amoria looked at lucia "naive," she turned her gaze at luz then back at lucinda "and weak."

then, amoria dropped a phone at lucinda's face and it clattered to the floor. "call your chief. tell them the one responsible of the lipstick massacre is none other than odalia and alador blight to seize power. and tell them that you and your sisters want a break." she said.

"you.." luz mutters out while she's holding the blood in her mouth "you were the ones?" she asked. amity sighed "finally. i thought you weren't going to figure it out." she said and pulled the knife out, watching luz's body fall to the ground.

amity licked the blood off the blade and softly moans at the taste of it, she knelt down to look at luz trying to cling on the ropes to stay alive as she doesn't want to die here.

"s- so what? you ki- killed all those people for attention?! to get us to come back here?!" lucia spat at amelia who stood over her who's spinning the gun around her hand while she held her bleeding wound. amelia smiles "and i'm glad it worked. we thought we had to kill the entire isles to finally get your attention, right amoria?"

"yeah. do it, now."

lucinda lets out a shaky sigh, she closing her eyes as tears rolled down the sides of her face. she slowly grabbed the phone next to her and started to dial the chief's number with her trembling hands.

she placed the phone to her ear and looked amoria before turning away as the chief answered. "chief. it's me." lucinda said, she gulped as she tries not to stutter much.

 _"oh, noceda. what's your status on the case?"_ they asked. "solved."

there was silence on the other end and a cackle _"ah well, what did i except from the golden trio eh? so, who is it?"_ lucinda winced as she felt her lungs spiking at every breath she takes.

"alador and odalia blight, sir. we went to their manor to question them as the majority seems to suspect it's them and we found them.. hanged." lucinda looked up to amoria who's smirking at the lies coming out of her mouth before continuing.

"along with a suicide note pertaining to their murders."

 _"alador and odalia.. i see. well done noceda, this case would've gone cold for decades if it weren't you saving it."_ the chief said, commending the false statement. "thanks.. chief also, can we get a break? um.. i-" lucinda was hoping that the chief would say no but much to her despair, that's not the case. 

_"oh, of course! you and your sisters had done a fantastic work for the past years and you deserve it. have a great life, noceda."_ lucinda didn't get the last word as the chief ended the call. her grip on the phone loosen till it fell to the floor.

"splendid! i can finally have you with no one taking you away from me!" amity squealed happily, she pulled luz into a hug who's slowly losing her consciousness but she's fighting. "let's get you cleaned up, babe." she said ever so nonchalantly as if luz isn't fucking bleeding to death. she pulled her lover off the floor and started to head back to her room.

amelia placed the gun back to her pants, she roughly pulled lucia up which made her lowly groan "splendid indeed." amelia said under her breath and walked out to dining room.

amoria watched lucinda still struggling to breath, she knelt down and pulled the noceda's hands off her side "no no.. please, it hurts.." she said, not wanting for amoria to hurt her further than it already is.

but the blight didn't listen and softly pressed her finger into lucinda's side which made her hiss. "did i break your ribs?" she asked which lucinda shook her head to. "it's already broken. i got surgery to fix it.. mostly." she replied.

"mostly?"

"we don't have enough money to fully fix it, okay? it also punctured my left lung so there's that.." lucinda said through her gritted teeth as she tries to relax her body to not feel pain anymore. amoria watched her and pity filled her, it hurts just seeing her lover in unbearable pain.

"well, we can't have that being a nuisance." she slowly slipped her arms under lucinda and lifted her off the floor, carrying her in a princess style. "what're you..."

"we're doing to the hospital to treat it. the doctors in the hospital you went are fucking idiots for not fixing it entirely. it really shows why they took the job." amoria said as she heads for the garage that has a black mercedes parked inside, she opened the back passenger door and gently placed her lover in.

lucinda watched amoria circle the car and went in the driver's seat to start up the vehicle. "why are you doing this?" amoria looked in the mirror to see lucinda in the back.

she doesn't know what to feel about amoria now. she hurt her. her sisters. what is she supposed to feel?

it's conflicting when the same person who tried to kill you is sending you to the hospital to fix your condition. 

"because i love you."

\-----

as amelia settled lucia down to the bed, she rushed towards her bathroom to grab the first aid kit and tweezers. she got beside lucia and took off her shirt to reveal her excessively bleeding wound.

amelia rolled up the shirt and offered it to lucia to bite down which she did as she gripped the bed sheets, knowing what the blight is aiming to do with the tweezers.

"take deep breaths for me, lucia." amelia said, placing her hand to the noceda's cheek in attempt to ease her down before she slowly placed the tweezers inside the wound to pull the bullet out of her.

lucia screamed in complete agony that is muffled by the shirt, she closed her eyes tightly and tried not to move too much as who knows if amelia will push the bullet deeper.

when it felt like hours to lucia when amelia finally pulled the bloody bullet out, it only took 30 seconds. amelia quickly wiped the remaining blood off before wrapping the bandage roll till it's almost empty.

amelia sighed deeply as she really had to put an effort on this and thank god it paid off just to have lucia back in her side once again. she pulled the shirt out of lucia's mouth, dropping it the ground as well with the kit to cuddle with lucia.

she winced a bit but didn't fight as she feel so drained after the superfluous amount of blood she lost back there. lucia stared up to the blank ceiling her with her eyes lids growing heavy and the only thing that occupied her mind is how will she and her sisters get out of here.

while, amelia is indulging herself. happy to know there's nothing that would separate her and the love of her life anymore.

\-----

luz hisses as she's placed on the bed with her back leaning against the headboard as she held her still bleeding wound. amity opened her drawer to take out cotton balls and bandages.

amity took off luz's jacket and started to clean the wound which made the noceda tightly clench onto the pillows as it stings. she hardly felt amity's lips against hers, the pain is the only thing she knows in her stomach and heart.

not only she's stabbed but she's stabbed by her girlfriend. the one she loved since highschool. the one she lived in the same apartment with when they were in college. the one she wanted to spent her life with but it feels like she'll die early before she can have that.

when amity is done wrapping the bandage on luz's wound, she pulled the noceda down to lie down the bed with her and started to softly rub her head. "don't do that again, okay?" amity said in a soft tone.

luz didn't reply and just curled up to a ball, she moved closer to amity as she never felt so cold before. despite having nothing on, luz doesn't feel physical coldness.

"i know you're a good girl, luz. sometimes, your siblings just makes you do things that goes against your judgement, you know? that's why i'm here. to take care of you when they can't." amity placed a soft kiss on luz's head as her finger twirled a curly strand.

luz didn't hear what the blight said as she already passed out from that wound. but amity knows well that it wouldn't be long till luz falls onto her claws.


	3. Chapter 3

"are they asleep?" amoria asked, hearing the sets of footsteps behind her as she sat on her chair whilst looking out in the window, displaying the grey skies as if they didn't change from yesterday.

"like an infant." amity replied as she plopped down on her own chair with amelia taking the next one and crossed her legs. "i swear, she's putting more difficulty in this than before." she said, scoffing.

amity giggles "you two are perfect. the wild and the bitch." amelia's brow twitched when she heard that, she snapped her head at amity who's just shooting her a smug look "what did you say?"

amoria chuckles, breaking off the soon to be dispute between her sisters. "that's enough. why don't we plan what we should do tomorrow." she turned around to look at both of them. amity shrugged, she grabbed a pillow nearby to hug it as she pulled her legs up. "i rather just stay in with luz."

"me too. beside, lucia still needs some training to do." amelia agrees, she tilts her body to the side and slouched on the chair. "right. but they need exposure as well and, if people start to notice that they're not in the isles when they're supposed to. they're going to be knocking on our doors, demanding where they are." she said.

amelia rolls her eyes "so? let them. it's not like they can take lucia from me."

"have you forgotten that they work with the law? they're their prized assets ever since graduation and it won't take them a week to send us to jail." amoria said, staring at amelia who has a disdain look on her face.

"besides, we have to make them comfortable." amoria leaned back to her chair and placed her finger on her lips as she started thinking of they can do for their lovers. "why don't we just give it to them?" amity asked but her eldest sister shook her head and amelia groans at that "oh come on. it's not like lucia would have a hard time with it." she said.

amoria still disagrees "you're right if lucia wouldn't have a hard time but think of lucinda and luz. they're not as unhinged as lucia." she said. "i don't know if i should take that as a compliment or offensive."

"take it as you will."

"why don't we meet up with old friends?" amity suggested, her sisters looked at her before nodding as that seems like a good idea. "that's might be a good idea." amoria said. "yeah but what if they try something?" amelia asked, really doesn't want to go out and risk it.

but amoria only shrugged "we'll just have to see. we still have sunlight, why don't we buy them something?"

\-----

lucia slowly fluttered her eyes open, she looked up at the blank ceiling before turning her head to look at the closed windows with no sunlight wanting to go through it.

how long was she out?

she sat up in bed only to wince, she looked down at her stomach to see the bandages wrapped around her waist with a bloody middle. sighing deeply, she slipped her legs off the bed and gently pulled herself up before slowly heading for the window to see if it's just night or coming to dawn.

gazing up into the light purple sky mixed with red orange slowly overtaking it as the sun rises somewhere. it's dawn.

lucia has been asleep the entire day. she tried to open the window but it's glued shut, she banged her hands onto the glass in frustration as she just wants to get out of here.

she turned around and stared at the things the room has, she never to the blight manor before as it's lord and lady doesn't really like having their daughters associate themselves with simpletons.

then, lucia jumped as she heard the door click open and slowly swing to the side to reveal amelia on the other side. the blight smiled when she saw lucia is up, she walked inside and walked over to her to give her a kiss.

"good morning, babe." amelia said, lightly kissing lucia's lips. "m.. morning.." lucia replied, she looked down and noticed a bag she's holding. amelia must've saw lucia's gaze down there, she giggles "you wanna see what i bought you?" she grabbed lucia's wrist to lead them to the bed.

as they sat down, amelia opened the bag and pulled out a dark blue turtle neck with ripped jeans. "i forgot your size was and i figured you've grown so," she offered the clothes to lucia whom slowly accepted it, she rubbed the fabric before looking at the size tag.

"i got the large ones." amelia watched lucia examine the clothes as if there's something hidden within it "let's change your bandage before you put them on." as amelia tried to touch the bandages, lucia jolted back and used the clothes to cover herself.

amelia was surprised at her reaction but she eased down and gave a soft smile "come on. you can't keep wearing the same bandage. it'll get nasty." she slowly moved closer to lucia, extending her hand first to caress the noceda's cheek whom flinched the touch.

"you don't have to be afraid, love." amelia softly said, she gently pulled lucia closer to her as she leaned in "the things i do to you has their reasons, okay? everything does." she placed her lips into lucia's whom only looked at her and kissed back a little.

as they pulled away "then what's your reason of shooting me and scarring my face." lucia asked, her hazel eyes staring intensely back at amelia's golden ones. amelia raised her hand to trace the scar she gave while her other hand placed itself onto the bullet wound which made lucia hiss.

"you were being disobedient and i hate it." amelia softly pecked the scar "and i already gave you a reason why i had to do this." she pulled her hand off the wound and stood up from the bed to get the fallen first aid kit.

"i know you can't handle a day being reckless and irrational but that's why i'm here to tame that, okay?" lucia frowns at that "so you see me now as a pet not a lover anymore?" she asked and amelia only snickers as a reply.

"of course you're my lover, dummy. i'll just finish what your parents couldn't when you were a child." she booped lucia's nose before starting to take off the bandages to replace it.

after a few minutes of cleaning and putting the new bandage, amelia looked up at lucia who's staring emptily at nothing. "hey," she calls which made the noceda slowly turn her head to look at her. "stop doing that." she said.

"doing what? i'm not even doing anything." lucia replied, confused but amelia shook her head "you staring at useless things when you can just look at me." she gently pushed lucia to lie down on the bed for her to pepper small kisses around her bare body.

"i love you so much, lucia. you know i'd kill and die just for you." amelia whispers against lucia's ear, her hands smoothly travelling, admiring the noceda's body while avoiding her wound. "i know.." lucia replied, knowing amelia that she wouldn't hesitate on doing the first one in the name of love.

"you're the only girl i need so please.. will you stay with me?" lucia noticed the small pause of amelia's sentence and her stopped kissing. she didn't realise that she was thinking a little too long when amelia pulled away from her neck to looking down her.

her hues filled with hope that lucia would say the words she wanted to hear and something hidden under that faith.

lucia still feels something for amelia, the girl she first hated from highschool but soon fell for and dreamed of spending her life with. how could she deny the girl of her dreams?

"you're the one i only love, amelia. you know i'll stay." lucia replied, amelia smiles at that. she should be smirking but she doesn't lucia to have a wrong idea. she pulled lucia to a hug which she slowly returned

"i'll take you out to see our old friends, they really missed you, you know." amelia said, sounding normal while her face is contorted in disinterest as she really doesn't want to go out and wanted to spend the entire day in bed with lucia but since amoria said so. she has to follow.

lucia beamed at that "really?" amelia nods, still not pulling away from the hug. "yeah. let's take a shower, okay?"

\-----

amity slowly walked inside her bedroom, seeing luz is still asleep. she placed the bag of clothes on the edge of the bed and walked over to her lover, looking down at her peaceful sleeping face which tugged her heart just how beautiful and cute luz is.

it's like her face didn't change since highschool but her body is another story. her weak nerd arms turned into beefy which amity can't help but touch and squeeze to feel her developed muscle under the skin.

the blight's cheeks turned rosy at the feeling of it, she bent down and started to place soft kisses on luz's face as well in her bare chest while whispering for her to wake up.

luz lowly groans, she moved a little which made amity pull away slightly and watched the noceda slowly open her eyes, revealing her pretty hazel hues that amity always loved seeing in the morning.

for a second, luz smiled at the sight of amity next to her till she looked down at her stomach to see it bandaged which made the memory of the blight stabbing her which made the smile drop and is replaced by fear.

"good morning, luz." amity said, she sat down by luz's legs as she slowly sat up. luz looked around the room before her eyes landed on the alarm clock beside her to see it's past 6 with the sun now fully visible.

"morning too." luz replied, amity looked at her up and down "how's your wound?" she asked while slowly crawling up to luz whom backed up from the advancement. "it's fine.." as luz's back met the headboard, she slightly trembled but stopped when amity placed her hand onto her cheek.

"are you afraid of me, luz?" amity asked, rather genuine. luz looked away from the blight while she waits for an answer "i just don't understand.. why are you doing this to me? to my sisters?" she asked, she bit her quivering lips as she fought the urge to lean against amity's touch.

the blight lets out a sigh, she leaned in to give a kiss which luz didn't return. "i told you this before, right? i'm doing this because i love you and no one can change my mind about it. there's reasons why i had to, unfortunately, do this as well." she placed her hand into the wound which made luz wince.

"i have my reasons, babe." amity said, pressing her forehead against luz's "and you don't have one if you left me now." her voice turned menacing for a moment before returning to normal, she pulled back and looked at luz.

"i bought you clothes since we're going out to see willow and gus today." amity stood up from the bed, she offered her hand to luz whom hesitantly accepted it and pulled herself up. "really?" luz lightened up when she heard that and amity nods.

she lead luz towards the bathroom, turned on the lights and luz was in awe on just how big the bathroom is just like the bedroom. amity closed the door behind her, locking it as she started to take off her clothes.

luz turned around only to turn bright red, she snapped her head away and continued to look around the bathroom despite she can see amity in the mirror on her right. amity looked at her lover before giggle, she grabbed her hand softly and guided luz towards the tub.

"what are you doing?" luz asked, "taking a shower. come on, don't act like we haven't showered together before." amity said, she turned on the faucet to fill the tub before getting inside. "take it off." she pointed at the bandages and her underwear.

pursing her lips, luz unwrapped the bloody bandage and sets it aside with her panty before slowly slipping inside the bathtub in parallel of amity. she started to wet her hair while her legs are curled up to her but not too much that might open the wound.

amity started to slowly creep up to luz whom watched her, seeing her eyes turn predator like with lust evident. "say that you need me." she whispers before placing her lips into luz's whom now kisses back.

the blight pulled luz closer her while pulling her arms around her neck, luz's hands subconsciously rubbed amity's head as she plays with her hair as she got placed on her lap. as they pulled away, amity cupped luz's cheeks and tilt it to expose her neck.

the collar is still on but it doesn't matter, she licked the noceda's flesh up to her neck and down to the shoulder where she sank her fangs making luz squeak and lean down onto amity's chest.

"say it." amity repeated as she pulled away, her hand groped one of luz's tits with her thumb playing with the nipple as she watch luz tremble. "i need you..." she mutters under her breath.

amity rose a brow, her other hand snaked down to her crotch and luz gasped as she felt the blight's finger rubbing her clit. "i didn't hear you." she said, she grabbed something before carrying luz by the legs and placed her against the cold tiled walls.

"i need you." luz said again, her words becoming slurry from the pleasure amity is giving her down there. "do you mean it?" she asked as she straps herself on the dildo without luz's notice.

nodding, "you're the only one i need, amity.. i love you." luz said, giving in as she knows she can't lie to what she feels about amity. she loves the blight, she can't just stop loving her.

amity smiles, she kissed luz once again and easily slipped herself inside her which made luz jolt and let out a satisfying moan.

pulling away, amity started thrusting in her without the need of waiting, she looked up at luz's lewd face as her tiddies bounce madly in every shove along with the water beneath them splashing.

"ah! aahh.. nghm.. amity!!" luz yelled the blight's name which is muse to her ears, "yeah.." amity pants, she pressed her head onto luz's chest to hear her quick heartbeat.

"call my name." she said, she stopped for a moment before doing a single hard thrust which gave luz a pleasurable surprise that echoed loudly in the walls.

"fu.. amity more!!" luz gripped amity's shoulders tightly as she did the same thing again and she started going rapid once more. the noceda's mouth is completely agar with drool trailing down in the side, amity took that opportunity to slip her tongue in, her muscle dancing alot with luz's which lost.

luz softly moans as she feels amity exploring her cavern with her hips slightly faltering as her thighs are slowly getting numb. "i love you, i love you, i love you." amity chanted those three words under her breath as she pulled away.

"i love you too.." luz said till she finally came on amity. she panted heavily and shuddered as amity pulled out of her, she took off the strap and tossed it aside. amity slowly lowered themselves back down to the tub with luz sitting on her lap as they both calm down after that high.

amity softly twirled a strand of luz's wet hair while she eases luz to relax. "don't fall back to sleep, now. we still have somewhere to go." she said as she kissed the top of luz's head.

\-----

amoria opened the bathroom door of her room as she finished showering, she saw lucinda sitting in bed wearing the clothes she bought of her.

lucinda wore a turtleneck undershirt topped with a designed white shirt and jeans. she pulled onto the collar that is hiding in the turtleneck, amoria sat beside her and started to dry her hair as she watched lucinda.

"what's wrong?" she asked, placing the wet towel on her shoulder to wear her jeans up. "can i take this off? it's uncomfortable and i even had to shower with it." lucinda replied, pulling the turtleneck collar down to reveal the shock collar that looks like a normal collar would.

amoria giggles and shook her head "no. why would i? if people sees you wearing it, it means you belong to me." she said, "but i guess i can loosen it up a bit." she fixed the collar to let lucinda breath before pulling away.

that's not what lucinda wants though. she looked at amoria whom continues to dress "how do you feel?" amoria asked, referring to lucinda's ribs which is gladly fully fixed now. "it's fine." she said.

there was silence between till lucinda asked; "do you really love me, amoria?" amoria stopped when she heard that, she looked at lucinda with her look asking if she's crazy.

"of course i do. what prompted you to ask that?"

lucinda looks away, she softly tapped her fingers on her lap before huffing "i don't know anymore." she mutters, amoria moved closer to her lover and softly placed her hand on top. "what is it?" wanting to know what's on the noceda's mind.

"why are you doing this in the first place when you know i'm not leaving you. i promised i'd always come back right?" amoria's eyes widens for a moment before chuckling, "jeez. you had me worried for second there." she said.

"i have my reasons, luci. i always do." amoria cupped lucinda's cheeks to keep her looking at her "and you'll understand it soon." she leaned in for a kiss and lucinda is ambivalent but she doesn't have a choice but to kiss back as she still feels love towards amoria.

more love than anyone could.

as they pulled away, amoria stood up and patted herself off with none existent dust. "come on, the others might be downstairs already." she said, lucinda nods and heads out of the room to proceed down.

and amoria was right. they both saw their sisters sitting down the living room, waiting for their elder sisters. as they noticed them coming down, they stood up "took you long enough." amelia said, crossing her arms.

"oh shut it. ready to go?" amoria asked the others whom nodded then they went to the garage to get on the car. the eldest took the front as amoria is driving, luz and lucia sat next to each in the middle while their lovers are next to the doors.

when the car drove out of the manor, the noceda sisters looked at the outside through the windows. it feels forever ever since they saw the outside even though it was three days of them not coming out.

lucia felt a leg hit hers softly, she looked at amelia's leg that is perfectly still then at luz who's lightly tapping her shoe on the floor. it immediately hit her that luz is talking in morse code at the series of taps.

(-.. --- / -.-- --- ..- / .... .- ...- . / .- / .--. .-.. .- -. ..--..)

lucia started to tap her foot as well while trying not to raise suspicion on what they're doing.

(-. ---)

luz frowns at that, she looked at amity who's looking out in the window with her arm looped around hers. she started to think of some way that could help them get out of this place and away from the blights.

as much as it hurts. they have to leave and it has a reason.

(.-- . / .... .- ...- . / - --- / - . .-.. .-.. / - .... . --)

lucia looks away. she feels conflicted. should she really leave amelia? she noticed that lucinda is looking up at the rear view mirror, listening at the silent conversation but she can't join as amoria might suspect something. then she looked at luz, her eyes are telling her to agree.

lucia quietly takes a deep breath in and sighed through the nose. fine.

(..-. .. -. . / .--- ..- ... - / ..- ... . / -.-. --- -.. . ... / .- -. -.. / .--. .-. .- -.-- / - --- / --. --- -.. / - .... . -.-- / ..- -. -.. . .-. / --- -. .)

\-----

"luz!" she beamed as she saw her long time best friends running towards her with open arms. "guys!!" luz hugged both willow and gus tightly and laughed as she's happy to see them.

"we missed you! you should've told us you already came back!" gus said, luz chuckles and rubbed the back of her head "well..." she saw amity walk up to her, waving at the others "i got a little sidetracked."

"i'll say. glad to know that amity isn't hording you from us." boscha said as she walked up to willow, draping her hand on her shoulder. luz ignored that and was surprised to see the havenstar and park together.

"h- how? huh??" luz was flabbergasted at the sight she never thought she would see today. willow giggles "let's head inside and we'll tell you everything you missed." she said, leading them inside the cafe while lucia and lucinda stayed behind as they're friends with gus, willow and boscha's older siblings along with their lovers.

"look at you! you still look like shit!" boscha's step brother, beaux tapped lucia's shoulder whom snickers and playfully pushed the guy back. "i should say the same to you. did you look at yourself in the mirror today?"

beaux scoffs, "of course i did! i am rather extravagant that the mirror broke." he boasted.

"more like it broke at the sight of him." russ, gus' older brother, whispered to lucinda and castillo or cas, willow's older sister. beaux snapped russ an offended look which only made russ laugh.

while the boys and lucia are messing with beaux, cas hugged lucinda "it's so good to see you three back again." she said. the noceda smiles "yeah, feels good to be back." she looked at the corner of her eye to see amoria is blankly staring at her and cas.

lucia wheezed as beaux hits her stomach, she winced slightly and tried to laugh it off since she doesn't wanna punch beaux and expose that she got shot. "hey, me and russ know a perfect place to catch up! wanna go?" he said and swung his arm around lucia's neck.

"bro, keep your hands to yourself. girl's got a girlfriend." russ said, pointing at amelia. they didn't seem to notice but lucia surely did, she can see inferno in the blight's eyes as well with her fists tightly clenched which she hid inside her pockets.

"no. it's okay, it's been awhile since you guys saw her anyways." amelia said, playing it cool. this makes lucia worry.

they started walking as they talk in the way to the place with the blights sticking close to the nocedas, not engaging to a conversation at all. while talking, lucia kept making movements with her hands which is normal if it wasn't elaborate.

as they listen to lucia's stories, beaux doesn't know sign language but russ does. he learned it early in childhood since his mother is mute so he can understand the things she wanted to say.

so, he started playing along "you chased after the guy down the ditch?" he asked, referring to lucia's stories while his hands are moving. making signs that say; _are you okay?_

" _no_. i think we were under the caspian bridge and the fucker struggled for a bit till luci and luz came down. right?" lucia looked over her shoulder to see lucinda is talking to her. she gave lucia a nod before continuing.

"so, there i was. we tried to stay low but-"

"who stays low in vegas?" cas laughs at that, lucinda shrugs "i know right. i had to constantly drag lucia away from the gambling tables and luz from the pull machines. it wasn't the best nights in vegas if i had to be honest." she said with her cracked her knuckles, creating a sort of rhythm.

"how long did you stay in vegas?" cas asked, lucinda hums as she started thinking about it before snapping her fingers. "about a week. we had to prolong it since," she pushed lucia's head making her move forward "this ass doesn't wanna go back to jersey and would cry when we drove away."

lucia scoffs "i did not!" lucinda quirked a brow "oh please. the whole station broadcasted the video of you singing plastic love out of tune and you don't even know japanese!"

lucia opened her mouth, about to say something in contrast but it slipped her mind and a squeak only came out. "okay but i placed pure emotion in that song! cut me some slack!"

"まあ、本当に？is there a karaoke the place we're going, beaux?" lucinda said, flexing her little knowledge of japanese to lucia whom threw her hands in the air. "hell yeah. who's gonna sing?" beaux answered the question.

"oh vete a la mierda." lucia replied with her mother tongue.

everyone burst out of laughing at the small quarrel the two sisters has while amoria and amelia stayed silent as they watched lucia and lucinda's movements.

they understand that the noceda sisters are brimming with energy and it's hard to contain it sometimes but it feel a little florid.

\-----

all of the youngest stayed in the cafe to chat, catching up to all luz missed while she was on tour solving cases. amity didn't add anything to the conversation and just listened while sipping her coffee.

"wow, i just can't believe it's you willow ended up with. congratulations, guys!" luz said, wiping a small tear off the corner of her eye dramatically. boscha rolled her eyes, she leaned closer to willow as if flexing. "and what's that suppose to mean?"

"hey hey, what's it like being a detective? do it work like law & order or something?" gus asked, curious about it for a long time now. luz hums "well, sort off. i don't really much watch crime series." she shrugged.

"i'm surprised you're even a detective." boscha said with earned an elbow in the side by willow, "what are you missions like?"

"well, there was this one time in florida where we had to hijack a boat just to catch up kwosaki tempir before he ends up in bahamas or something." luz told a particular mission that is one of her favorites aside from the vegas one.

boscha chuckles "you're living one hell of a dream, noceda." she said as she takes a drink of her coffee. "yeah, it feels like you're in miami vice. are you sure your chief isn't crockett?" gus asked, rising a brow. luz giggles at thatm

"or csi." willow adds.

"okay, no sorry. where was i.. oh yeah, and then we.." as luz continues to talk about about the mission, she's tapping her finger onto her cup of coffee. making a short of rhythm or ornate patterns which boscha couldn't help but notice, she tries to ignore it thinking it's one of luz's antics.

boscha was about to ask luz about what she saw kolio avenue three days ago but stopped listening to the story and watched the taps, paid attention to it before she finally pieced it all together.

(.... . .-.. .--. / -- .)

frowning at that the message, she looked at luz who's smiling brightly while being herself with her friends and she just looks normal. but her code doesn't say the same thing.

boscha cleared her throat, "sorry, i gotta take a piss." she said, excused herself to everyone and her girlfriend before heading for the restroom. luz watched the havenstar walk away, she prayed that the reason why boscha got is she understood her message and she desperately needs it.

after a few seconds of waiting, it's turn for luz to go to the restroom but she felt amity grab her wrist to stop her. "where are you going?" she asked, luz gulped as she saw her gold eyes dull.

"i'll just go to the restroom. i shouldn't have ordered with creme." luz said, she pulled her wrist but she felt amity's grip grow tighter "it'll be quick. i promise." mild panic started to rise up in luz as she continued to pull on her wrist till she used her strength to snatch it back.

luz turned around and trotted towards the restroom, she rubbed her wrist before opening the women's door to reveal boscha in the far corner with her arms crossed, clearly waiting for luz.

the noceda walked inside the restroom with the door slowly closing behind her. she slowly heads for the sink to wash her hands as there's silence between till boscha broke it "did i tell you i was in the military when i turned 17? my dad enlisted me along with beaux."

luz looked at the havenstar "oh.. that's why i didn't see you for awhile." she said. boscha nods "i learned alot back there. especially morse code." she now met the noceda's eyes, seeing the hope in her hues.

"are you being hunted?" boscha asked, clear worry in her tone. luz slightly frowns, she flicked her wet hands and curled it. "no. it's something else." she muttered, boscha easily heard it as it's just the two of them here.

"then what? you know you can tell your friends about this. whatever it is." boscha stepped forward towards luz "it's not that simple, boscha.. a.. i need to get to away from here. i can't take this off because-" luz tried to say amity's name but her tongue kept holding back.

the sound of the door slamming open is heard behind luz, she swiftly turned around to see amity on the other side. her eyes overflowing of resentment towards the both of them, mostly on boscha.

"sorry, i was just worried that both of you are taking too long in the restroom than intended." amity said, trying to hide her jealousy but luz can see right through it and it scares her.

"funny of you to worry about me taking a piss, huh?" boscha joked, she walked past luz and amity. as the restroom closed behind the blight with boscha's footsteps receding, luz didn't have time to react before amity grabbed her by the throat and slammed her onto the wall.

luz cries out but amity clasped her hand into her mouth. "did you two do something? what were you talking about huh?" she asked, her grip grew harder as if she's trying to choke luz and the collar in the way isn't helpingm

"no- nothing! we were jus.. just talking boscha's time in the military..." luz replied with half truth, she pulled onto amity's wrist to try and pry it off. amity stared at up at luz's eyes before finally letting her go.

luz coughed and took deep breathes while amity watches her with her face emotionless. "fix yourself and get back in the table. i don't want you to see you alone with boscha." she said, her voice empty and headed out of the restroom.

luz watched the blight walk out before leaning against the wall, gulping as she closed her eyes. a single tear rolled down her cheek before falling on the tiled floor.

\-----

as if time was fluid and the nocedas hates it. they didn't notice how much time they've spent with their friends while the blights stuck close to them like a tail, they wouldn't let the nocedas out of their sight which makes their attempts of escape slimmer.

after saying their goodbyes and said some promises of doing this again that probably won't happen. amoria drove them back to the manor, the atmosphere between all of them is tense and eerie, amity and amelia's hold on luz and lucia is uncomfortably tight and they're preparing for the worst.

they got out of the car, headed inside the manor. amoria was the first to separate from the group as she walked to direction of the lounge room, she stopped when she sensed that lucinda isn't following her. she looked over her shoulder and beckoned her.

lucinda looked at her sisters, say silent goodbyes before complying.

she followed amoria towards the lounge area, seeing her already sat down in front of the lit fireplace. "take a sit, love." amoria said which lucinda obliged, sat on a random chair and looked out in the dark window whilst listening to the crackling of the fire.

"you and cas are awfully close this entire day." amoria said, "is there a reason for that?"

"well, we've been friends since highschool so it's natural for best..." lucinda trailed off as she saw amoria stand up from her chair, walked over towards her with something in hand and stopped.

"friends." she finished her sentence and looked at the thing amoria is holding. an ax. "what are you gonna do with that? it's a little too early for lumbering, isn't it?" lucinda said, hoping that her guess is right about the reason why amoria has that.

amoria lets out a sickly sweet giggle, then she opened her eyes to reveal blank gold hues which alarm lucinda. "you're right but that's not the reason." amoria brought the ax down to lucinda whom swiftly got out of the chair and backed up.

with the ax hitting the chair, amoria pulled it out and looked at lucinda with a craze expression. "what the fuck?!" the noceda exclaimed. "no, what the fuck lucinda! you had the audacity to fuck around with cas in front of my face!" amoria roared, she swung the ax towards the noceda whom jumped to the side.

"she's my best friend and yours as well! why the hell are you getting jealousy over nothing?!"

"because you're mine, noceda! no one can change that neither can you!!" amoria swung the ax again and this time lucinda caught by the base. "amoria, stop it! let's talk like decent human beings, okay?!" she said, wanting to negotiate and amoria is not thinking straight.

amoria growled, she shoved the ax at lucinda's face making her grunt and back up. the blight took this chance, she kicked lucinda's legs to make her fall and swiftly brought the ax down.

easily slicing off her right hand.

lucinda screamed in pain, she grabbed her severed arm and gritted her teeth tightly as blood oozed out of her. amoria rolled her eyes "oh quit your whining. you're ambidextrous anyways."

"THAT DOESN'T FUCKING MEAN YOU CAN AX MY HAND OFF!!!"

amoria dropped the ax to the side as she knelt down in front of the in pain noceda. "have you forgotten that everything i do has it's reason? i chopped it off because," she grabbed the severed hand and slightly tossed it in the air.

"you don't know how to control your hands. you kept doing weird gestures that i don't understand." amoria stared at lucinda who's still crying in pain as she held her arm, she scoffed and stood up. she dropped the hand to the noceda's face and went to grab a roll of bandages nearby.

she threw it at lucinda's face as well "fix yourself. i'm going to bed."

\----- 

amity tugged onto luz's hand, dragging her towards an unknown, to her, segment of the manor. "w- where are we going?" she asked as she watched amity violently swing the door open which made her flinch.

"shut up and go down there." amity ordered with venom in her tone that made luz visibly wince. she slowly walked past amity to travel down the stone circular stairs that leads to darkness and the immediate thought came to her that they're going in the basement.

terror sets in.

as they got the ground, a click is heard that opened the lights showing the shelves upon shelves of wines in all sides. a cellar but there's one peculiar thing in the middle.

"why does the cellar have a strapped chair in the center?" luz asked, turning to face amity who has her back facing her while the sound of metal clattering is heard. luz frowned "amity?" then the sounds stops.

amity slowly turned around to show a small cutter machine in her hands. "it's for you." then, she pushed luz in full strength towards the chair till she dropped onto it. "no no.. wait, amity please! i did nothing wrong, please don't do this!!" luz begged as she struggled to not get the restrains on her

"did nothing wrong?" amity lets out a dry laugh "you're in the restroom with boscha doing god knows what and you expect me to ignore it!" she tightly strapped the first hand on the armrest. she didn't do the rest as one is enough for now.

"i swear! i did nothing with her, amity please! let me go!" luz started thrashing around, trying to take the chain off her but it's tied too tightly. "i'll be good, just let me go! please, don't do this!!"

"oh, i know you'll be good after this, luz." amity started the machine, listening to the revving of it as she slowly approached the noceda who's cheeks are stained with tears while she's still trying. _still trying._

"now hold still for me baby." amity wasn't gentle at all. she forced luz's hand open, separating them while she listened to her cries, pleads for her not to do this but it's too late.

amity brought the spinning blade down on luz's index finger, the skin immediately disintegrated as the blade met it and blood started spewing at amity's face which she didn't mind. the blade now met the bone, the bone of the finger is rather soft so it's easy to slice.

before you know it. amity sawed luz's finger off, letting it plop to the ground.

amity looked at luz who looks like who's about to pass out from the immense pain, her screams filled the cellar and the blight's ears which is always a muse to her. she grabbed the finger and started sucking on it, drinking the blood like a toddler with it's pacifier.

"i love the way you scream, luz. it's always a beauty to my ears and no one can compare to that." amity spat the finger out, she caressed luz's sweaty cheek whom pulled away from her touch. amity grew irritated by that.

"do you remember what i said to you earlier?" amity asked then she realised what she just said, she slapped her forehead and chuckle "of course you do! fucking hell. i said i do things for a reason, right?"

amity gripped luz's hand once more which made her start begging again, "i do this because you kept tapping. i don't understand what the fuck you and boscha had been tapping about and i fucking hate it." she started up the saw and did it fast this time, not sparing a second of faltering as luz's middle finger dropped to the ground.

the blight lets out a sigh, she turned off the saw and walked over to a random shelf to take a bottle of wine. "father is a fanatic of wines. he always brings common, rare to exotic wines across the world and then doesn't drink it. what a weird way to waste money, am i right?" she looked at the wine's name before shrugging as wine is wine anyways.

amity popped it open as she walked back in front of luz who's on the brink of passing out from the shock. she tilted the bottle to let the wine drip down next to the noceda's blood and it's color almost matches.

"you know, i'm surprised that people can't confuse blood to wine when it looks so similar right?" amity said, luz can't reply. she drank the wine and easily gulped it down. "it tastes pretty good, try it." she offered it to luz whom didn't respond.

she's out.

"hey, i'm talking." amity slapped luz's face and she didn't respond. the blight rolled her eyes, she took off the chains and took another gulp of the wine.

"whatever."

\-----

"come on." amelia grabbed lucia by the collar, pulled her up to the stairs and towards her bedroom. as they got inside, lucia was slammed against the door to close it and immediately felt amelia's soft lips against hers.

lucia's hands snaked down in amelia's waist, pulling her close as they deepened the kiss. as they pulled away, amelia lead lucia to the bed to push her down. "come on, take it off baby." she said, tugging onto her turtleneck.

lucia chuckles, "well, aren't you needy?" she teased as she took off her shirt and dropped them to the ground. "can you go the headboard with your back faced?" amelia requested as she ran her finger on lucia's lips.

weird request but lucia followed and did said position. "i'll just get something. no peeking." amelia said behind her, lucia felt her got off the bed and her light footsteps going somewhere. "don't tell me you're gonna show of your toy chest." lucia said, snickering.

"oh, it's so much better than that." amelia replied, she got beside lucia and started placing handcuffs on her connected to the headboard. "ooh, kinky." lucia cooed. she pulled onto the handcuffs, testing it till she felt a sudden burning, stinging pain on her neck.

"ow!! what is that?!" lucia asked, attempting to look over her shoulder to see but another strike landed on her back. she hisses as it hurts like a bitch, "amelia! stop please it hurts!" lucia begged, she pulled onto the handcuffs only to be proven useless, then another one came on her back and lucia is now screaming.

"what's your color, darling?" amelia has the audacity to ask that. "RED FUCKING RED!!! TAKE THESE HAN- AAAHHHH!!!"

amelia softly hums at the sound of lucia's screaming, "did you seriously think i don't know asl?"

_CRACK_

"and you even let beaux hold you like that when you know damn well that _i_ the only one who can do that!!"

_CRACK_

lucia's blood is turning red with blood coming out of the several lines from the whip and some slowly dripped down to the white bed sheets. "he's just a friend!! you know that!" she retorted back, hot tears rolled down her face "so please, let me go!! AMELIA!!"

_CRACK_

"you ask why i do this to you right? i think you already know why, lucia. stop playing dumb." amelia brought the whip back her shoulder, "please.. stop.." lucia's voice cracked as she still begs. the blight doesn't listen as she prepares for another strike and-

_CRACK_


	4. Chapter 4

laid on the soft bed with the sheet covering their half nude bodies, the windows displayed the night sky behind the curtains as the moonlight shines. it's the middle of the night and boscha stared up to the dark ceiling as a thought wouldn't get out of her head.

willow slept on her arm peacefully while the havenstar couldn't sleep at all. the replayed the scene of her and luz in the restroom, boscha swore that the noceda was going to say something but she was hesitating and amity chimed in the wrong time.

luz wouldn't do morse code unless it's something serious.

boscha has been watching luz and amity's movements when they went out of the cafe to go somewhere else. the blight was sticking to luz like they're strapped together and the faces luz makes ranged from uncomfortable to fear which is strange.

or maybe she's just daydreaming like back in kolio avenue.

no.. she was wide awake that time and she knew someone get abducted.

"can't sleep?" boscha snapped back to reality as she heard willow's groggy voice, she looked down to see her slowly waking up. "yeah.. i didn't wake you, did i?" she asked, softly pushing the hairs off her lover's face.

"no.. you usually kick around and it's weird i didn't feel it." willow replied, boscha chuckles. "you could've just shoved me off the bed." she placed a gentle kiss on willow's head as she pulled her closer.

"is there something on your mind?" willow asked, she closed her eyes to get back sleep while she listens to whatever boscha will say. havenstar lowly hums, her hand smooth ran across willow's smooth skin as she contemplate on whether or not on telling her.

"yeah. it's about luz. i think she's in trouble." willow slowly opened her eyes, slightly frowning when she heard that. "what do you mean?" she asked. "that's the thing. she was about to tell me till amity intervened. she looks like she's in distress, did you notice?"

willow pulled herself off boscha's arm to fully look at her, she looked down for a moment to think about it. now that she's pondering, she saw that luz has been rather twitchy which would die down in a few minutes but it stretched throughout the day till they went their separate ways.

"yeah... why though?" willow asked, turning her daze up to boscha whom softly shrugged. sighing, she rubbed the back of her neck "i don't know. but we have to help her at least." she said, as taking guesses would lead them nowhere. they have to ask somebody, get whatever info they can.

willow nods "where to we start?"

"do you have the twins' number?"

\-----

sitting in the far corner, muttering incoherent things as she rocked back and forth with her arms coiled around her. her back is filled with copious amounts of whipped scars all red and blood and untreated as she refused to be touched.

lucia is losing grip of herself.

after that night, her mind is in a state of shock and fear settled inside her towards amelia. she would have a panic attack, scream, thrash around to get amelia away from her whenever she would get close to her.

lucia kept whispering to herself; _"i'm a good girl."_ repeatedly, on and on till the sun comes up.

lucia just wants to get out here. she threw the chair at the window in attempt to break it but it only bounced back. she wanted to run out of the room but whenever she opens the door, amelia would there waiting for her and she would immediately close the door in front of her face if she tries to get in.

she's stuck. nowhere to go. _helpless._

lucia never liked feeling vulnerable, she doesn't want to be portrayed as weak but the predicament she's in can't help but make her feel useless as there's nothing she can do.

she doesn't want to be whipped again. to be shocked again. to be hurt again or feel pain. she just wants to feel something positive or see her sisters... that would always calm her down but she can't even get out of the damn room.

then, lucia perked up as she heard the door softly creak open and her eyes widens when she realised that it's amelia entering the room with something in hand. she immediately backed up to the corner, pulling her legs up as she protected herself.

"breakfast's ready. aren't you gonna come down?" amelia asked, her voice soft. lucia didn't say anything, she closed her eyes to calm herself down as she can't stand staring at those gold eyes anymore. "hey, say something, will you."

amelia knelt down and tried to touch lucia but the noceda aggressively swatted the arm away with her breathing hitched, "s.. st- STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" lucia yelled, she just wants the wall to eat here if that means getting her away from amelia whom stared at her blankly.

sighing, amelia placed the plate of food on the ground before standing up. "whatever. be whiny all you want. just be thankful that i'm even feeding you after what you did." she sneered and heads out of the door, leaving lucia alone once again.

lucia looked down at the plate, seeing a simple breakfast before looking away as she's not hungry anyways. her appetite is gone and isn't coming back anytime soon.

tears started escaping her eyes, she feels nothing but complete emptiness towards the blight now. lucia has always trusted her gut which is right most of the time and this isn't it.

she thought that doing what she asks could stop amelia from doing this to her but she was wrong. _oh so utterly wrong._

endlessly wandering the soft yellow lit cellar, her body feels groggy while her left hand is dragging itself down. it's covered of bandages and her blood stained it. her feet scrapped across the stone floor as she just want to drop dead.

luz lost herself.

when she woke up, she couldn't feel her entire left arm. luz tried to get out of the cellar but amity locked it on her way out when she fell unconscious and luz spent her hours here wandering, hoping that she'd see a way out. a backdoor.

but nothing.

luz looked down at her bandaged hand, her two fingers are gone. even though she's ambidextrous, it doesn't feel nor look good to have a missing limb whether it be small one. she gritted her teeth tightly and closed her eyes as tears that has been welling up finally fell.

it was stupid for her to think that amity would be... she doesn't know what she expected but not this! luz doesn't wanna be with her anymore, she wants to get away from her but she won't admit to herself that she doesn't love amity.

she won't admit it.

luz's heart and brain are conflicting to whether or not love or hate the blight.

her brain is practically waving, flashing red flags and lights telling that amity isn't the amity luz fell for while her heart is willing to stay and help amity change or at least, revert back to the amity luz knew.

it's hard to let someone go when you're not out of love.

it hurts to think about it. to think that someone you love is able to kill you and still say it's in the name of love. the noceda sisters has different views of what love is.

luz sees love as something magical a thing that makes all of your senses overload while your stomach is filled with butterflies whenever a significant other looks at them and gives them their brightest smile only you can see as it only exists when you're there.

but luz doesn't feel that anymore.

the sound of a lock opening is heard which made luz look up to see the light from upstairs shine down the steps with light footsteps followed by legs and quickly revealed amity holding a plate.

"how's your sleep, babe?" amity asked, her tone sweet which wrenched luz's heart. luz slowly backed up while the blight advances towards her till her back met the shelves of wine, feeling the necks of the bottles poking her.

"stay away..." luz mutters as she used her other complete hand to grab one of the bottle. amity stopped walking, she rose brow at what the noceda said "why? is your hand still numb? let me see." she said, placing the plate on the strapped chair before heading for luz.

luz's heartbeat quickened with the sense of terror rapidly arose in her, she grabbed a bottle and smashed it on the wall. letting the dark purple wine fall and splatter across the floor along with other shards.

amity watched luz jab the sharp end of the broken glass with a panicked, crazed look in her face. "luz, drop it." she said, no falter or worry in her voice. luz's breathing turned shallow, she gulped and swung the bottle towards amity whom simply backed up.

"GET BACK! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" luz yelled, she kept her back against the shelf while continuing to madly swing the bottle to keep amity away from her whom rolled her eyes. "whatever. if you're gonna act like an idiot, i don't mind locking you here."

amity turned around without saying anything else, headed up the stairs and luz flinched at the sound of the door slamming. she lets out a shaky sigh before dropping the bottle, letting it clattering away from her as she fell to her knees, sobbing.

standing in front of a big window that overlooks the backyard of the manor, showing off the beautiful and well kept flowers that are placed on either side with a runaway in the middle and a massive glass greenhouse in the end.

lucinda's mind went beyond her body.

with her severed hand wrapped with many bandages that is now drenched of her blood. she stated blankly out of the window as her mind has gone far from her body, it made a small happy place for itself. to keep lucinda's attention off the swelling pain of her hand.

lucinda's eyes are red and puffy, she didn't get any sleep and just cried till the sun rises. she doesn't know if she's being blissfully ignorant of her predicament or she lost her sanity. the pain was unbearable which drove her to the cliff of no point to return.

softly rubbing her skin, lucinda started to think if she should go down in the garden to admire the flowers for real but she tensed up when she felt someone went beside her.

"mother loves her flowers but she isn't the one who's taking care of them. the gardener was. now that they're gone, it's up to us to keep them alive." amoria said, staring out into the field as well. lucinda didn't respond and just simply blinked, not wanting to talk.

it feels like it was her tongue that was sliced, not her hand.

amoria turned her gaze up to the noceda's empty stare, her face is neutral and isn't sparing a glance at the blight. "is it because i didn't let you sleep in the bed now you're giving a silent treatment?" she asked, tilting her head as she jokes knowing full well why lucinda isn't being quiet.

no answer.

amoria scoffed, "it's not that bad. imagine if i cut off your head instead, how would that feel?" she attempted to grab lucinda's hand which triggered her mind to be immediately pulled out of it's happy place and be sent back to reality as she felt the blight's touch.

she bit onto amoria's hand hard which made her yelp and quickly pull her hand back. growling, amoria looked down at the mark before slapping lucinda across the face which didn't faze "asshole." she whispered and walked past her. leaving her once again.

lucinda is getting worried that she doesn't feel anything anymore. a sense of pain when amoria slapped her or called her an asshole, it's gone. it left her devoid of anything, everything.

the things that stimulates her doesn't work anymore. has she really become numb? the love is gone in her, she doesn't feel herself anymore nor for amoria. _nothing._

she wants to shed a tear for herself but she can't. now, all of it dried up.

\-----

"huh, that's the first time i see you worked up." amelia said when she saw amoria walk into the kitchen, rubbing her hand while muttering something under her breath as she frowns deeply.

amoria looked up to see her other two sisters leaning against the counter with rather annoyed look on their faces like hers. "let me guess. they didn't want to see you." she said, accompanying her siblings.

"yeah. even broke a fucking bottle." amity replied, crossing her arms. amelia scoffs "mine turned to a bitch," she noticed the red bite mark on amoria's hand before chuckling "and i suppose yours became rabid."

amoria growled once again, she swung the fridge open to take out a carton of juice "i have to a muzzle that bastard." she said, pouring it to her glass before taking a sip. the three of them started think of a way to get those three to talk to them or else they might do something they will regret.

"can we _please_ give it to them now? it's obviously the perfect time since they look like they wanna feel something." amity suggested the same idea which her two sisters now can't dismiss as they have no other plan.

then they looked at amelia whom lets out a dragged out a groan before starting to head out of the kitchen to get it.

_"put that down! i swear, i'll drag you down with me if you do this!!"_

_"oh? i'd like to see that then ALL of them would see what kind of person you really are!!"_

_"can, please, just calm down and talk like a civi-"_

_"no! don't give me that bullshit! you know what they, you've seen it! we all did!! and now your gig's up."_

_"do you really think you can take me down?"_

_"i've been waiting for this night ever since i was born. so, yes."_

night fell when the middle child of alador and odalia blight came home with a blunt on her lips. her hair dishevelled along with her nose that is stuffed with tissue.

"the hell happened to you?" amity asked, she sniffed the air as she and amoria walked closer to their sister and the musk amelia emits confirmed their thoughts. "don't. i just need to cool off, lucia's been getting on my nerves." amelia replied, blowing a big cloud of smoke out of the side of her mouth.

the area around them immediately started to smell like raw tobbaco. amelia can she various glistening, colorful stars in her vision and her perception of her sisters started to morph, contort into comical ways but she tries to stand still before ultimately falling with the blunt still in her lips.

"did you get them?" amoria asked, amelia rose a brow before scoffing. she unzipped her jacket and let all of the contents flow out to the ground. plastic bags filled with small tablets or powdery substances. "of course i did. i wouldn't have come back if i didn't."

"i went a little overboard but who cares. we have a sprinkle of good ol' kush. a dash of breaking bad and my star," amelia bent down, pushed some packets away before finding the ones she was looking for an picked up a handful.

"ecstasy." she tossed them in the air only catching a few than what she held before. "now if you'll excuse me, i'll have a little experimenting to do." amelia jogged upstairs, rather excitedly as she knows lucia wouldn't have a hard time than her sisters because she's like her. they're made for each other.

amelia opened the door which made the noceda snap awake and quickly huddled to the corner, hugging herself as a protection. "hey baby, i'm just got back and i have something i want you to try." she said, she kicked the door behind her as she heads towards lucia who's screaming for her to get back which she ignored.

"back off!! get away from me, you bitch!!" lucia roared, she attempted to grab the plate and chuck it at amelia but she kicked it up instead and easily caught it. she noticed that the plate is empty and clean, good.

amelia knelt down in front of lucia took out the blunt off her lips then offered it to her who's rather confused at the weed in front of her, she never had one before. she wanted to try it but her morals was holding her back and she was just 16.

"try it. i know you've been planning to get your hands on this for awhile." lucia wasn't as she placed that phase of hers behind. "now, it's right in front of you. completely free. the only expense is your body." amelia said, she slowly drew the smoking blunt towards her lover's lips.

till the end finally settled on lucia's lips.

amelia pulled away and waits for the next thing to happen, anticipating. lucia grabbed the blunt, inhaled it and her not being able to smoke for four days made her throat burn a little before she pulled it off and lets out the smoke that filled the ceiling for a moment.

effects slowly kicked inside her. lucia blinked as her eyes suddenly felt dry, she tasted a hint of berries or something which was a surprise then her vision started to form black dots which turned into lights of la boulevard before slowly dying down much to her despair.

"good shit right?" amelia asked, her voice turning slurry as she toothily smiles. lucia slowly nods and continued to smoke the rest of the weed, wanting to see the lights once again.

letting out her second puff, amelia grabbed both of her wrists and slammed her lips into lucia's. she was about to push the blight off but she felt something getting shoved into her mouth which made her eyes widen as the thought of a foreign object is entering her body and she's forced to gulp it.

lucia started punching amelia's shoulder to get her off before she finally managed to push amelia back who's giggling madly with drool dripping down her lips and something landed in between lucia's legs.

she looked down to see a cyan colored tablet with a sort of character designed on it. it looks like a simple flintstone vitamin tablet but it's not. lucia knows what those vitamins look like, she grew up with it.

"w- what the hell..." lucia looked up at amelia's eyes who's devilishly grinning "do you feel it?" she asked.

lucia closed her eyes, wanting to access what the fuck just went inside her body but a sudden jolt of energy bursts inside her which made her snap her eyes open. her irises fully dilated.

 _"can you feel it?"_ amelia's voice continued to echo through her hears.

the noceda looked down at her hands, it looks normal for a few seconds till it started to go loopy. she dropped them to the side and looked around the room as if it's the first time being here. her body is reacting to the drug rather quickly.

_"can you feel it?"_

lucia feels like she's flying high up into the sky. her senses are heightened and she never felt this good before. she can feel everything what her body is doing to itself as well with the things touching her.

"i can feel it..." she mutters, she looked at the rest of the drugs in amelia's hands. she didn't hesitate on taking it, gulped it down and she raised her arms up in the air as she fell to the ground. her mind is in complete euphoria.

lucia looked up to the ceiling like and it's so bright, it's like she's staring at the sun "agh! turn off the sun goddamnit!" she yelled, she shivered as she felt amelia grab her hand to pull her back up "come on, is it really that good?" she asked and that is followed by her soft lips.

the noceda didn't hesitate on kissing back, she pulled her body closer against the blight's. her arms coiling around her neck while amelia's hands smoothly trailed down on lucia's scars she made, feeling the healed tissues and dried blood.

as they pulled away, amelia started placing heated kisses on lucia's neck and down to her collarbone. every peck, touch and even breath against is turning lucia on. her body is extremely sensitive.

lucia lets out a breathy moans while she gripped onto amelia's jacket as she feels her hands grope her tits. "it's not fair that i'm always naked and you aren't." she mutters, pulling onto the blight's clothing.

chuckling, amelia pulled lucia up the floor and dropped her into the bed as she swiftly took off her clothes, letting it fall to the ground. revealing her healed burnt marks all around her body.

lucia's mind doesn't have the capacity to ask questions anymore as her mind is in complete utopia. "see, when you're beneath me you're so cute." amelia said, her kisses started in the valley of lucia's tiddies and trailed down towards her pants. the rim is covered of blood from last night.

as amelia pulled it off swiftly, lucia moans when she felt the blight's tongue against her wet slick. her legs pushed amelia closer along with her hands gripping her hair tightly as her moans filled the room.

"am.. amelia!" lucia called for the blight's name which couldn't help make her smirk, she shoved her tongue inside lucia which made her arch her back and her moans grew erratic.

her tongue lapped off the sweet nectar before finishing with a long lick up and stood up fully to look down at lucia who's panting heavily with her face really red and her libido isn't dying soon.

amelia pulled lucia's legs and thrust her hips into the noceda which made her whimper. the blight loves to see the faces lucia makes whenever she dry humps her, it turns her on so much it's irresistible to fuck her senselessly.

"are you gonna be a good girl now, lucia? you know i'll always reward you if you're good to me," amelia leaned down to plant kisses on lucia's face while her hips slowly rubbed itself on the latina.

"and i hate it when i have to punish you."

lucia gulped, her mind is fogged by lust and euphoria. if being what amelia asks her wouldn't hurt her anymore, then she doesn't have a choice but to accept.

she wants to be loved not tortured.

"yes. i'll be your good girl from now on." lucia said the words amelia wanted to hear for a long time and she finally got it. "that's my girl." amelia whispers, giving one last kiss on the lips and leaned back to wear the strap on.

lucia shuddered as she felt the tip rub against her, "ready?" amelia asked and lucia gave her a nod as she just wants to be railed. amelia didn't waste anytime on pushing herself in her lover whom rolled her head back, her mouth agar as she moans loudly.

amelia started thrusting deep and hard into lucia who's taking it well with the drugs' help stimulating her. biting her lip, amelia can feel her cheeks heating up as she watched lucia letting out her lewd, needy moans with her tits bouncing at every thrust. her hair a mess across her face and her dilated eyes fixated on the blight.

she started thinking if she should share her stash with lucia as their first drugged sex never made the noceda look so fucking good.

"ugh.. fuck, lucia." amelia groans, she hung her head low before rolling them back as she started to think that the toy is her own dick as she feels every thrust brings pleasure to her.

amelia leaned down once again "if i OD, would you follow after me?" she whispered to lucia's ear, nipping the tip. "yes!!" now, lucia doesn't know if that referred to what amelia asked or that she's enjoying this.

never knowing what deal she just sealed herself into with the devil.

then, the tip hits that one favorite spot which made lucia arch her hips again "¡¡joder si justo ahí!!" lucia accidentally moaned in spanish which amelia didn't mind as she knows she's doing well on fucking her.

lucia gripped amelia's arms, pulling her down for another kiss. her tongue slipping in the blight's cavern, their muscles dancing with each other till amelia gave one last thrust and she finally came.

amelia slowed down helping lucia calm down her high but it wouldn't work if she's still in a concupiscence state.

as their lips pulled away, lucia held amelia's hips in place when she felt her attempting to pull out. "de nuevo." she said, still in spanish.

amelia doesn't understand but she can tell just by the look in her eyes. she still wants more. "alright. we have all night anyways."

amity swung the cellar door wide open, letting it shut itself behind her as she trotted down the stairs to see luz, presumably sleeping, on the ground and she immediately scrambled to get the broken glass.

"no need for that, babe. come here, i wanna show you something." amity said, she pulled out a leash first as she walked over to luz whom wildly swung the glass at her, wanting for her to back up till amity managed to catch it and tossed it to the side.

luz screamed in utter terror, she used her arms to shield herself for whatever amity was going to do with her but she heard was a click and a faint jiggle of metal against metal.

she slowly lowered her arms and realised that amity just placed the leash on her collar. "see? no need to be dramatic, you drama queen." amity giggles, she pecked luz's lips but she didn't react to it.

amity's giddy aura slowly died down as she can see that luz is still freighted at her touch and is trying to pull away but amity tugged on the leash. "you know this is your fault, right? you placed this onto yourself that's why you have 8 fingers instead of 10." she said, blaming luz for her own predicament.

luz slowly looked up into amity's eyes, trying to see if she's lying but she can't find it. "i.. i did?" she mutters, more liking asking herself but amity heard it and she nods. "yeah, luz." she softly placed her hand into her cheek.

"you did. you know that you belong to me and yet you went ahead to fuck around with someone. it's obvious who's fault is it." amity said. luz turned her gaze down to her hand and she drooped, she did placed this onto herself, huh? how stupid can she be?

"i'm sorry.." luz apologised, her lips quivered as she tries not to cry in front of amity. a soft sigh is heard, "i'll forgive you if you show me that you'll be a good girl for me starting tonight." she said, she cupped luz's cheeks to make her look at her, seeing her glossy hazel hues.

"will you do that for me, luz?"

if doing what amity asks her to do, luz wouldn't be afflicted, be punished if she just followed right? amity knows what's best for her because she loves her. _right?_

luz wants to be forgiven not scourged.

"i promise." luz slowly nods. the blight smiles at that, she leaned in for another kiss which luz now returns but it was quick was amity pulled away. "there's another thing i want you to do." she grabbed something out of her pocket and presented to luz.

a syringe filled with a clear substance that luz doesn't know. "what is it?" she asked but amity didn't bother answering that. "just take it and tell me what you feel after." she said, handing the syringe to luz who's confused and a little scared as she started to think if this is some kind of poison and amity wants to kill herself with.

amity waited for what luz will do next, seeing her examining it till her eyes landed on a sharp needle. "go on." she insisted, luz gulped and nods again. she held the syringe by her normal hand with the needle coming closer to her wrist till it punctured her skin.

hissing, luz continued to sink it till it's enough for whatever the substance is to flow in her veins. she pulled the empty syringe and lets it drop on the ground. luz leaned against the shelve as her breathing suddenly hitched, her stimulus coming back to life with her starting to feel, hear everything.

"how do you feel?" amity asked, luz heard her voice and it echoed till she understood what the hell did she just say. "i.. i feel energetic.. great and.." luz slowly touched her face and pinched it before giggling.

"i can't feel my face, ames."

amity smiles, she started to strip, discarding her clothes to the side and pulled onto luz's leash to bring her closer as she leaned against a pillar. "good. now, apiece me, pet." amity said, bringing her legs onto luz's shoulder, pulling her down towards her wet pussy.

sniffing her musk, luz's eyes dilated and she didn't hesitate on following. her tongue started licking amity's clit which made her squeak and tug onto the leash to bring her closer. luz lets out a low moan, enjoying how good her lover tastes.

"fuck.. yes. good girl." amity moans, she saw luz's eyes are looking up at her, loving the praise. then, luz shoved her tongue inside amity, making her jolt in pleasure and heart eyes started to form in her hues. "d- do that again."

and luz did. but she also noticed the healed marks or scars around her legs and arms now that she sees amity fully without the steam from the bathroom.

amity couldn't help but cum immediately just by how skillful luz is with that tongue of her. luz cleaned the blight's pussy, sucking off her nectar till she felt a tug on her collar making her look up to amity who's in bliss.

"never thought.. you'd be good with that tongue of yours." amity said while catching her breath, her thumb traced luz's lips before slowly placing it in her mouth which luz reluctantly sucked on.

then, amity handed luz a strap on which she also brought down with her. "put it on and fuck me, noceda." amity instructed ever so boldly.

luz nods, she placed the strap on and watched amity get in all fours while still pulling onto the leash, guiding luz towards her. "s- should i jus-" luz wanted to ask if she should ram it or take it slow but hearing amity's needy whines with her hips wants to be slammed. luz has to guess it's just the first one.

luz aligned herself for a moment before shoving the entire toy in as amity moaned satisfyingly. the noceda thrusts hard into amity, her hands tightly gripping her hips and the leash kept tugging on luz till she bent down to hear amity's whimpers.

"fu- fuc- fuck... that's it!" amity tried to form a sentence in between her moans and it ended up choppy. luz closed her eyes, focusing on placing all of her energy in her hips as she nibbled amity's ear while listening to her siren like moans.

_and we all know what sirens do._

the whole cellar is filled with skin slapping each other along with amity's lewd moans echoing through the walls. amity's walls clenched around luz as she can feel herself getting closer while she whispers the noceda praises.

"would you die in a fire with me, luz?" amity asked and luz subconsciously replied "yes." not knowing how deep she buried herself in the ground. 

luz's hands dropped off amity's hips and landed on either sides of her head to maintain balance. drool is rolling down the side of amity's mouth as she tightly bite her lip. "fuck! luz, i'm so close!!" amity screams.

after a few more thrusts, amity finally came with a long moan escaping her lips. she panted heavily and her grip on the leash loosen, she can hear luz's pants sounding more like growls which she finds hot then a pair of hands latched itself on her tits and luz placed the blight on her lap. not taking the dildo out.

"one more?" luz asked, running her tongue on amity's neck making her softly moan.

"fuck yeah."

after amelia and amity went to their lovers to have a drugged filled fun time. she has to start slow with lucinda before moving to more stronger shits.

but she first has to get a muzzle from the stockroom. knowing that lucinda might bite again.

as she got the muzzle, amoria heads for the lounge room to see lucinda quietly sitting in front of the fire with her severed hand placed on the armrest, revealing it's slightly healed as she removed the bandages.

amoria got behind lucinda, she easily placed the leash in her collar without struggle. "love?" she called and got no response as usual. amoria pulled out a handful of kiddie looking vitamins that a normal parent would easily confuse it.

"i have something i wanna give you." she continued, "i think you forgot that i consider my work as the morgue. since i had to inspect many corpses, rule out their causes of deaths." lucinda finally spoke which relieved amoria, she watched her head turn around and narrow her eyes at the blight.

"if you want me to overdose on flintstone looking ecstasy shit, you thought wrong blight." amoria chuckles, she slowly closed her handful while keeping her eyes on lucinda "how could i forget that?"

quickly, amoria forced the noceda's mouth open and shoved all of the drugs inside her before closing it as she strapped the muzzle on. lucinda tried not to swallow while she tried to unstrap the muzzle off her but amoria turned on the collar to shock her.

"it is really a shame that i had to cut off your hand, babe but know that this is all your fault. now, your sisters are hurt because of you." amoria said, lucinda didn't have a choice but to gulp the entire tablet down her throat and tears are pricking the corners of her eyes as she hates the bitter taste.

"wh- what..?" lucinda looked up at amoria whom held a fake solemn on her face "one was whipped and one is missing fingers. since you are the eldest, you have to take culpability." amoria said, she pulled onto the leash making lucinda stand up while she ponders.

"they're hurt because of me...?" she mutters under her breath, she didn't notice that amoria was stripping in front of her till she felt a hand under her chin to make her look. "yes, they are luci. but i can forgive you for them if you just be a good girl for me and be with me forever." the blight said as her hand snaked around lucinda's body.

"just like how we always dreamed off."

if lucinda followed what amoria asks, she doesn't need to lose another limb anymore or get her siblings hurt because of her. it wasn't her plan in the first place but she enabled it.

lucinda wants to be acquitted not crucified.

"okay.. just don't hurt them anymore, please..." lucinda gave in, wanting only what's best for her sisters whether the price would be loosing all of her body parts.

suddenly, lucinda's body started to feel warm that is growing other with her energy levels steadily rising. she closed her eyes for a moment that slowly dilates behind the eyelids before snapping them open.

the drug is taking it's full effect.

her vision is glittering with lights that doesn't exist and amoria seems to shine like an angel would providing guidance. then, she saw amoria place her lips into the muzzle, wanting to kiss her but all she can do is kiss the metal.

lucinda's hands slowly went to amoria's bare hips, her nub hand would only do so much as she watched amoria pull away. "you know where it is, stud." the blight whispers, her finger softly trailing down the muzzle.

slowly nodding, lucinda grabbed the dildo that is hidden under the chair. she's having a little bit of a difficult time on placing the strap. a giggle is heard, amoria gladly offered help till it's tightly attached to her.

"thanks." lucinda whispers, amoria walked back to the window, turning around as she brought her ass back to the noceda while holding onto the leash. she noticed a big slice across her back, she was about to question amoria about it but she felt a tug.

"come on, don't you wanna claim me for awhile now." amoria said, pulling lucinda closer to which she didn't hesitate on slamming the whole thing inside amoria whom screamed in pleasure.

she watched at the reflection of the window, seeing lucinda ruthlessly thrusting inside her as if she has many baggages pent up inside her and she'd gladly be her lover's stress relief.

"fuck! luci, i love you!!" lucinda looked at amoria, too bad she can't see her expressions but she did open the window wide. letting the entire neighbourhood heard the loud, provocative moans of the first born of alador and odalia blight.

getting mercilessly fucked by someone lower than them.

amoria didn't need to ask why lucinda opened the window as she shamelessly moaned loudly filling the night and has probably woken someone up.

"are you close, ames?" lucinda asked as a growl rumbled in her throat, she wanted so badly to pull in amoria's hair but her complete hand is holding onto her hips. not wanting for her lover to accidentally fall.

"yes! would you die with me, luci?" amoria asked, she looked over her shoulder as she waits for a reply. with her mind clouded of lust and ecstasy, lucinda unconsciously replied "yeah.."

_she'll never see it coming. neither of them will._

after a one final thrust, amoria finally came with loud moan that echoes throughout the streets. neither of them giving a fuck about it. both of them panted heavily, lucinda pulled out and amoria turned around to take off the muzzle.

as she pulled the noceda into a kiss, lucinda's eyes was blurred by many firework like lights flashing in front of her as she savors the blight's soft lips against hers.

fully sealing the deal that they can't get out of. but then again.

they want to stay and not leave.


	5. Chapter 5

2 weeks has passed ever since that drug filled night. things between the nocedas and the blights has became better, at least, for the blights that is. they got the triplets under their control and became their obedient pets.

they're in complete ignorance and it's for the best. because they're just happy to be with their lovers.

the two eldest worked in the kitchen, preparing for their breakfast while the others are goofing around somewhere in the manor. lucinda easily flipped an omelette to envelope itself and took a sip of her coffee before sliding it to the plate.

"told you can still do it." amoria said as she placed the bacons on another plate and turned off the stove. lucinda softly chuckles "a little difficult but i'm getting there." she replied, looking at her tied up sleeve to hide her nub hand.

"guys, breakfast!" lucinda called for her sisters, amoria scooched closer to coil her arms around her. "is this what you envisioned?" she asked, looking up to the noceda's face. she looked down and smiles as she nods "everything i ever wanted." she leaned down to give the blight a soft kiss then they heard laughter coming their way.

lucia ran into the kitchen with a blunt in her lips with amelia running after her "bitch, give it back!" she said, trying to catch the noceda but dodged her hands. lucia snickers, she pulled the blunt out of her lips for a moment "nah, we're going to share, aren't we?" she stuck out her tongue at amelia.

then, amelia finally got lucia and she pulled her back, sending her to slam against the counter next to lucinda and amoria. "ooh, is someone mad?" lucia teased as she wiggled her eyebrows, amelia rolled her eyes and snatched the blunt out of her lover's lips.

"you know, i don't really like to share my stash because i know you can't stop yourself." amelia said, placing it to her lips and blew it at lucia's face whom didn't mind. "but you love me and couples need to share." she said, booping amelia's nose which twitch.

"oh fuck off." amelia placed her lips against lucia whom kissed back. "hey, take that to your room." lucinda bonked lucia's head with the spatula which made them pull away and look at their eldest. lucia scoffs, "as if you two don't fuck here." she said which made her sister's cheek turn rosy and she brought the spatula on her head again.

"ay! la puta!" lucia swung her hand towards lucinda but she easily caught it. "ooh, you tryin' me beanie head?" she taunted which lucia can't back down on "what if i am, stripes?"

the two stared at each other for a moment before lucinda pulled lucia's beanie down, covering her eyes and pushed her head back making her yelp. their lovers laughed at their antics while lucinda messes with lucia who's trying to get back at her.

"luz! just let me brush it!" then, they finally heard their youngest running down the stairs and to the kitchen which luz giggling like a child with amity chasing after her as she held a hair brush. "no wait! it's already curly, you can't straighten it!" luz said.

she got to the two and hid behind lucinda, using her as a shield while she dodged amity from getting her. "doesn't mean you have to leave it messy! come here!" amity said but luz still avoided her and jumped behind lucia whom held her hands up.

"you twit, don't use me as a shield." lucia said, pushing luz out of her back and handed her to amity whom wrapped her arms around her before she started brushing her hair. luz lets out a groan and narrowed her eyes are lucia whom stuck out her tongue "thee betrayed me!" luz said in a theatrical tone.

lucia quirked a brow "endureth t, wench." she replied, going along with luz whom snickers and amity finally lets her go as she's finished brushing her hair with her hair slightly straightened to some extent. "see? not so bad huh?" she said. luz shrugged, she touched her hair before it poofed up again, getting rid of amity's progress of taming it.

as three blights watched their lovers banter and laugh with each other. they couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness returning after losing it when they left. they're happy to see them back in their arms, knowing well that they can't leave.

_ever._

"alright, that's enough. breakfast is getting cold." amoria said, breaking up the repartee, she grabbed the plates and went to the dining table with the others behind her. they all sat down, lucia hums as she smells the food getting placed down "i'm surprised you can still cook." she said, grabbing a strip of bacon.

"well, someone has to since you can't cook for shit." lucinda replied with a smug look on her face. "oh shut it."

"so, what're we gonna do today?" luz asked, taking a spoonful of food as she looked at her sisters and the blights for their answers. amity shrugs "i don't know. what do you wanna do anyways?" she looked at luz who started to think about it.

"i-" before luz could answer that, there was a ringing that sounded like a doorbell. "who could that be?" amoria asked, they waited for a moment, thinking it's just someone doing a ding dong ditch but a second ring of the doorbell is heard which made amity stand up and look through the window which made her frown.

"who is it?" luz asked, also standing up to see. she brightened "oh, what's gus and willow doing here?" she was about to head for the door to greet them but amity stopped her.

"i'll talk to them. you stay here."

\-----

_walking down the streets in the middle of the night, all of the street lights has a sort of yellow orange hue due from it's old age and all she can hear is her footsteps along with some cars passing by._

_boscha is out in the town, she usually goes out in night if she can't sleep and doesn't want to disturb willow's slumber._

_she heard the the noceda sisters are back in the isles and she sorta wanna see how much they changed or not._

_as she turned to a corner, about to enter kolio avenue, she suddenly stopped and immediately took cover behind the wall. boscha slowly peered her head out to see someone struggling with the person behind them holding a clothe against their mouth._

_boscha wants to charge and stop them but she doesn't know if that person is armed or not. instead, she took a picture before they can leave and she dashed out of there._

two weeks has passed and they still hasn't gotten in contact with the twins. their only guess is that they changed their numbers and moved out of the isles.

"there's no other way to reach them?" boscha asked as she paced in the living room, gus and russ sat on the couch with a laptop on gus' lap. he looked up and shook his head "it seems that they changed everything. my email didn't reach them but why though?" he asked, knowing no one would have an answer.

boscha stopped pacing, she bought her hands to her face to sigh into it. "russ," the older porter looked up at the havenstar "you said lucia signalled you a sort of sos, right?" she asked which russ nods to.

"yeah, but she didn't tell me why before amelia pulled her away." he replied. "something's very wrong here." boscha muttered under her breath but they're still at a lost here to know what's happening.

"why don't we just go to them and ask?" willow suggested, boscha looked at her. she thought of about it, if everyone pulled up in the blight manor, the blights would suspect something and then they wouldn't find out what's really happening.

"that could work but it'll be just you and gus. if we all went there, they would question it." boscha agreed to the idea, willow nods as she stood up from the couch with gus. but before they could leave, boscha said; "if something goes wrong, call me okay?"

willow softly smiles "don't worry. i can handle myself." she said, giving her girlfriend a wave of goodbye and headed out of the house with gus as they get on her car.

"do you think luz is really in trouble?" gus asked as they finally arrived at the manor, both of them staring at it in front of them. it looked so much bigger than the last time willow saw it and it radiated a sort of ominous vibe which she can't really delineate.

"i don't know but she isn't acting right when we saw her." willow replied, she took a deep breath in before sighing. "let's go." she opened the door to get out of the car and slammed it close. both of them headed for the gate, gus gently shook it to see if it's really locked before ringing the doorbell.

they waited for something, after 30 seconds gus rung the bell again and willow noticed movement inside through the windows. it was swift but she figured it's one of the blight sisters coming at them.

then, they saw the front door open to see amity whom jogged towards the gate to talk to them. "hey, guys. what's up with the sudden visit?" she asked, leaning against the gate as she looked at the two.

willow couldn't help but smell a string scent of weed off amity which waved a red flag but she ignored it for a moment to ask; "have you seen luz? we went to her apartment as well with miss eda but she isn't there." willow lied about the last part.

"oh well, she's obviously staying here with me along with her sisters." amity replied, there's no point of hiding that fact. "oh, i see. can we see her? we don't need to come in, we just wanna talk." 

while the two are talking, gus separated himself, narrowed his eyes at the agar front door and saw luz by the door frame waving at them with a smile. happy to know that her best friends visited.

gus was about to wave back till he saw luz's left hand is missing fingers which made him alarmed at the sight of it. he slowly turned his gaze at amity, to see that she's not staring at willow while they're having their conversation. he can feel his heart sink when he saw the emptiness of amity's gaze and the malice it held.

he quickly averted his eyes.

"i'm afraid she can't. we were having breakfast till you two showed up." amity said, turning her attention back to willow. her venom threatening to seep in her words but she held herself back. willow wore an apologetic smile, she slowly backed up from the gate along with gus.

"oh, i'm sorry. tell luz to call us whenever, apologise for interrupting you this early." willow said, bowing slightly. amity waved her hand in dismiss with her mood returning back to normal. "no it's okay. it was just sudden. you guys didn't even text." she said.

"yeah. we forgot, sorry about that." gus was the one whom replied. "well, goodbye then." they both turned around to stiffly head back for the car while amity watched them with her cold gaze till they finally drove out of the driveway.

rolling her eyes, amity heads back for the manor to see luz standing by the door with a look on her face as she watched the two drive away. "hey, let's back in the table." amity said as she walked inside, luz watched the door close in front of her.

the light of the outside disappearing before her eyes.

could that be freedom?

did luz just miss the opportunity of getting out of here? all she did was sit and wait for amity to finish talking to the two.

while luz was watching them, a thought occurred to her. _what if she ran down the gate and scream bloody murder to get her out of here? what would happen?_ luz was itching to run out of the manor, the gate is only a few feet away from her, she can make it down there in about 6 seconds.

but she's holding herself.

luz doesn't want to be hurt anymore by amity. she's been acquiescent to everything the blight ordered her to do and she loves the treatment she's getting if she did a good job. she can't ruin that for them.

 _but i want to leave and never come back._ a voice said.

 _i don't want to disappoint amity. i've been good through the weeks.. i can't- i don't want a punishment!_ another countered the first, they sound like they're panicking or in distress while trying to keep a composed tone.

 _she's the reason why i can't draw right anymore!!_ the first voice yelled which made luz visibly wince as they're getting louder. she slowly pulled her hands up to her ears. not wanting to listen or hear them anymore.

 _it's my fault, that's why!! amity pointed that out to us days ago! i don't want to leave, i love amity!!"_ the contradicting voice retorted.

love.

what is love?

is this really love? luz is always told before she takes a handful of euphoria that this is for love, said amity. she's slowly getting used to all of the drugs the blight has been giving her, she's growing to love them as it gives her so much energy and it's addicting.

but when she's coming down. it's the most she feels alone and empty.

many people despise the crowd that abuses drugs, luz understands the first side of the coin but never the other. now, she does. it feels like she's transcending above the heavens before suddenly getting pulled down, bringing you back.

luz hates when that happens.

"luz? are you okay, babe?" amity asked which snapped luz back to reality. she realised that she's been spacing out for awhile. rubbing her eyes, luz nods "yeah. sorry. let's head back." she said.

luz was about to walk towards the dining table where the others are but she stopped when she felt a hand pulled her back. she turned around to see amity's head hung low, not showing her eyes "ames?"

"is there something on your mind, luz?" amity asked, her voice low. "in.. what sense?" luz replied with a question. then, amity raised her head "oh i don't know. probably what we'll have for dinner or, another person?" she said while slowly cornering luz.

"a- another person? ames.. i don't think i've been out the manor for..." luz trails off as she forgot what the date it is today "since we met up with the others." that's the best she can do till her back met the wall

amity hums, luz froze as she felt something sharp pressing against her stomach. she doesn't need to look down to figure out what it is. "did you carry that outside as well..?" she asked.

"don't change the subject, noceda. you were thinking of escaping, weren't you?" amity said as she stared at luz's hazel eyes that is slowly fading it's gradient from the many things amity is forcing in her body.

gulping, luz knows there's no point of lying as amity can see through her. "y- yes.. i'm sorry.." she admitted, looking down to finally see the knife pressing against her stomach, she remembered the first time she was stabbed by the blight. it's one of the most unpleasant mornings she ever had.

"i'm sorry what?" amity dragged the blade up under luz's chin to make her look up. "i'm sorry, _mistress_. i let that thought plague my common sense." luz rephrased herself to amity's liking.

then, the blight drew the knife away "well, it can't be helped but i'm glad that you didn't go against me, love." she gently pulled luz towards her and placed her lips against hers. "always knew you're a good girl. now, let's finish breakfast then we'll figure out what we'll do for the day." she held luz's hand and started to head for the table.

luz looked at the windows they're passing, she can see the clear outside, the small stretch of woods surrounding them that she run freely and easily lose whoever is chasing her.

it's just within her reach but yet so far.

after breakfast, lucinda is in amoria's room trying on many outfits her lover bought for her while amoria sits in bed watching her with complete adoration.

"huh.. not bad." lucinda mutters to herself she checking herself out as wore a black dress suit with a dark green blazer that feels like thin fur when touched and it has a gold edges connected with a gold chain.

"you look like you're going to prom again." lucinda smiled to herself as she heard amoria said, "yeah. i kinda wanna do prom again but," she twist her body to look at amoria "with more pizazz." she said with her hand waving for effects making amoria giggle.

then, lucinda turned back around to look at herself one more time before changing to the last outfit. as she fully unbuttoned the dress shirt, she took it off her and looked at the mirror to see that her body grew a little slim.

lucinda stopped. her eyes immediately landed on her severed hand, seeing the healed tissues and few wrinkles surrounding the edges. the noceda's health is deteriorating in all aspects.

ever since she took her first drug, she couldn't stop since then. the exhilaration it gives her, she isn't a drunkard like lucia but god will she be an addict. she intoxicated in both cocaine and lust.. _no,_ love.

the noceda's clear distinction of love and lust is getting blurry and blurry the more time she spends in this goddamn manor. but she wants to think that the things that goes against her morals she's taught are for love.

 _this is for love. for amoria. she loves me._ a voice said in her head. agreeing to the things lucinda thinks is right. amoria takes care of her, she coddle her and doesn't punish her that could affect her siblings since she's been good for the blight.

it's normal to have disputes with your lover right? it's okay for them to give you substances that they confirmed it's good, right? it's okay for them to claim you, right? it's fine for them to sli-

 _she's the reason why i'm having a hard time of doing everything. she always has to be there to help me._ another voice chimed in, sounding a bit annoyed and aggressive.

 _that's why i need her. amoria cares for me that's why i love her._ the first voice said, they sound dreamy and is in pure bliss or plain ignorance just like lucinda as she ignores all of the bad things that happened to her leading up to this.

 _no she doesn't. she wants to kill me. she wants me dead. she doesn't love me!!_ lucinda closed her eyes, she frowned deeply as the voices are getting louder. she wants to cover her ears but her arm wouldn't move.

_SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!! AMORIA LOVES ME!!! AMORIA-_

"hey, why'd you stop?" lucinda snapped her eyes open as she heard amoria's voice behind her which silenced the voices in her head. she looked in the mirror to see amoria's arms are coiled around her waist as she placed soft kisses on her bare shoulder.

"sorry, i spaced out a little." lucinda said, "i'll say." one of amoria's hand slithered up to the noceda's smooth upper body, admiring before it stopped on her neck. "are there voices?" she whispered against her ear.

"what do you mean?" lucinda asked, acting dumb which amoria doesn't like when she's doing that. "don't lie to me, love. i just wanna know since i've been there before." she said which surprised the noceda, she looked at amoria through the mirror as she can't turn her head.

"how?"

"don't dodge the question." amoria warned, which returned lucinda back on track. "um.. they're conflicting. one is saying they love you and the other.. doesn't." she explained, she kept her eyes on amoria who's staring back darkly. with her hand on her neck, she looks like she's ready to snap lucinda's neck.

"i see. it means you've lost it." amoria said, shs pulled herself away from the noceda and plopped down on the bed. lucinda turned around with her brows furrowed, "huh? no, i haven't."

"deny it all you want. if you start hearing voices, it's usually the start where i have to euthanize you." amoria said, shrugging. "no wait, that's not the right word. you're not an animal." she started tapping her chin as if she's thinking while lucinda is at a lost.

then, the blight snapped her fingers as she got it.

"i have to kill you."

lucinda's eyes widens at that, a loud thud is heard which made them look up the ceiling that is followed by clattering. "oh, they must be on the roof again." amoria mutters before looking down to return to their conversation.

"i'm not going crazy." lucinda said, wanting to believe that she's still sane. "says the one with voices in her head." amoria combated with a grin on her face.

shaking her head, she's still in denial. "no! i'm not crazy, okay? it's- it's all the ecstasy you shoved down in my throat!" lucinda retorted, putting the blame on the who's really at fault but by the look of amoria's face. it tells another story.

"think about it, lucinda. who's been scarfing down my stash in the back of closet? who's been asking for more and more saying you wanna see heaven again, hm?"

lucinda stopped as she hears all of the allegations amoria throws at her and all of them are true. the voices returned and all of them are whispering incoherent things that are growing louder and louder and it hurts her ears.

her hands slowly rose up to cover her ears but she can cover only one, then she fell to her knees and curled up. her forehead pressing against the floorboards as she closed her eyes tightly, just wanting for the voices to stop with tears welling up.

amoria can only watch in amusement as the noceda is in the brink of breaking down. she stood up and heads to one of her nightstands, opening the drawer to pull out a cutter.

she returned to lucinda and dropped it in front of her which made her slowly look at her then at amoria.

"crazy people doesn't have anything to live for, right? you want those voices to stop, don't you?" amoria asked, sitting back down on the bed. lucinda nods her head.

"then kill yourself."

up in the rooftops, lucia and amelia sat there with amelia's stash in between them. with a joint in her lips, she stared out into the horizon, seeing the stretch of woods while amelia did a line with ease.

sighing in bliss, amelia closed her eyes for a moment as she takes in the effects before opening her eyes to look at her lover who's looking at the lines of trees which are loopy in her vision.

"hey," amelia called lucia, placing her head into her shoulder as her senses are getting funky. "yeah?" lucia replied, puffing out a cloud.

"you wanna run, don't you?"

lucia stopped when she heard that, she looked at amelia who looks like she's enjoying herself. "no.. why would think that?" she asked, turning her head away and placed the joint back in her lips.

"oh, i don't know," amelia pulled herself up and started to walk around the roof with both of her arms spread wide like she's balancing herself. lucia looked at the blight at the corner of her eye before returning her gaze at the wide open world outside those pesky gates.

amelia's right. lucia does want to run but at the same time, she doesn't.

she knows what'll happen if she followed her guts and she knew better than to trust it anymore ever since that night.

amelia showed and gave her the loves she wanted but is it needed? lucia loves amelia, she knows that. her heart and brain knows that but why does it feel wrong?

does lucia even want to go far from amelia anymore? does she really want to get out of here? if she did, she'd go back working and leaving the isles. leaving amelia as well and both of them would be lonely..

 _good._ lucia jumped as she heard a voice, she turned around only for her to see amelia walking across with her mouth moving, she seems to be talking but lucia doesn't hear her.

 _no. i don't wanna leave amelia again. i just wanna be by her side._ a new voice came in, lucia doesn't know if there's other people in the rooftop with them or if this is all just in her head.

 _i'm not even supposed to be smoking this shit! i hate the fucking taste of it but i can't refuse because amelia wants me to do it!_ lucia's hold on the joint slowly loosens still it finally dropped down, letting it roll off.

_but i dreamt of doing this so amelia gives it to me. she loves me, she always has! there's no point of denying it!_

"you've been awfully silent ever since we came up here and saw the woods. can you explain that?" amelia suddenly spoke which stopped the voices and made lucia look at her. "maybe it's just the molly." she simply replied, she was about to smoke the joint but realised that she dropped it.

"really? 'cause what i remember, i'm the only one who's been taking all of the shits." amelia said, she stopped walking and finally looked back at lucia who's brow is slightly furrowed. "ah.. i'm right, aren't i?"

she lets out a snicker which instantly dropped as her expression grew menacing. "i have a challenge for you. jump off the roof, run towards the fence and before you know," she threw her hands up "you're free! whaddya say?"

after hearing the proposition, lucia started to think about it. she saw how high they are, about 6 feet up, she doesn't know if she can stick the landing like before considering her body is deteriorating from all the things her body shouldn't consume.

then, she remember that she still has the collar on and amelia wouldn't hesitate on using it on her even when she's out of the blight residence. does she even want to risk it?

lucia scoffs as she shakes her head "you're crazy?"

"am i?" then, without another word. amelia jumped off the roof.

"well?" amoria watched lucinda grab the cutter off the floor, stared at it for a long time as she contemplates on what to do. "i don't really like dealing with crazy people. they're a nuisance." she said, crossing her legs.

lucinda looked up at the blight who's anticipating for what's neck then turned back down. the voices are still in her head, still whispering things that she can't understand it's slowly driving her to the edge.

she can't bear it.

slowly pushing the blade all the way up, lucinda rose her nub hand, there's still veins visible under her skin. is that what amoria wants her to do? she drew the blade closer to her wrist, pressing the sharp side against the flesh.

before slicing it.

lucinda winces, she watched the blood come out of the gash and roll to either sides of her wrist, she looked up at amoria, looking for guidance as to what she should do next but she didn't say anything. just stayed.

 _the voices aren't stopping. maybe i have to do more._ lucinda thought to herself, she brought down the cutter once again and sliced under the first one. letting blood ooze out and drip to the ground.

_one more._

lucinda did another, the blade is going lower as it's slowly getting covered with crimson.

_one more._

amoria watches the noceda continuing to cut herself as tears are now rolling down her cheeks. she doesn't know if she's crying out of pain or if she's really going crazy. either way, she likes what she's seeing.

_one more._

lucinda's hand trembles as she stops, she looked down at her blood filled arm that is covered of various slices. her breathing turned shallow with her consciousness slipping.

_silence._

she looked up at amoria who's smiling down at her. her grip on the cutter loosen till it dropped on the floor, "am i a good girl, miss blight?" she asked before passing out. her body falling in front of amoria.

amoria uncrossed her legs, she turned lucinda around with her foot to clearly see the gashes. her smile turned broad, she stood up and knelt down beside her to pick up her sliced arm to lick off the blood.

humming softly, amoria placed the arm against her cheek. rubbing the blood against her as she likes the warmth it gives.

"yes, you are."

lucia's eyes widens as she watched the blight easily hop off the roof and disappear before her eyes.

"AMELIA!!"

she hurriedly stood up, slides onto her stomach and swiftly caught amelia's hand. "what are you doing?!" lucia yelled as she tries to pull amelia up but she overestimated herself on being able up with one hand but she has to hold onto the chimney as she can feel herself slipping.

"let me go, lucia! i know you wanna kill me, so i'm doing you a favor!" amelia pushed herself down making lucia grunt but she didn't let go. gritting her teeth tightly, she started to slowly get the blight up but she can't concentrate.

_let her go!_

_i don't want to! i don't want her to die!!_

"shit.." lucia mutters under her breath, she looked down at amelia who's looking down at the grassed ground, her body dangling under her hold. "please..." she closed her eyes for a second as she can feel tears welling up.

"please.."

_LET HER GO!!_

"i can't lose you!" lucia exerted herself to finally pull amelia back up and she immediately scurried far from the ledge as she held amelia close to her. her eyes wide like dinner plates as her body violently shakes.

"i can't lose you.. you're all i need. please.. don't leave me." lucia whispers, she hugged the blight tightly as she buried her face into her neck when tears started falling down her face.

amelia slowly hugged back, indulging herself on the noceda's warmth while she listens to the things she says to her which brings a smile on her face.

a smile that knows that lucia is attached and nothing would change that.

\-----

"did you see the way she looked at me? i thought i saw the devil in her eyes!" gus said, explaining the things he noticed in the manor while willow drives them back to her house.

"what about luz? did you see her?" willow asked, gus didn't answer immediately. he pursed his lips before sighing as there's no way to get around this "yeah. i saw her but her fingers..."

willow looks at the porter as he trails off before picking up again "some of her fingers are missing." willow kicked the brakes which made gus almost jolt forehead if he didn't wear the seatbelt.

"you're kidding." willow said, refusing to believe that but when she saw the seriousness in gus' face. she grimaced. she turned her gaze back in the road, seeing the red light turn green and she floored it. swiftly passing many cars that honked at her but she ignored it.

"um.. willow, why are you going beyond speed limit?" gus asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice. "call boscha. tell her to meet up in owl street." willow said, dodging the speed question as she drifted to do a sharp turn right.

gus gripped onto the seat, he took out his phone and started dialling the havenstar's number while his best friend is driving like takumi fujiwara.

as they got to the house, willow was the first to get out of the car and gus almost falling to the ground when he opened the door as he's dazed at the speeds willow did to get here.

"ugh.. what are we doing here anyways.." gus asked, slowly standing up and noticed that they're standing in front of the noceda trio's childhood home. "we need help if we're going to bring the triplets back." willow said and she walked up to the porch with gus tailing behind.

willow pressing her finger against the button that rung the doorbell throughout the house and they immediately heard small barking on the other side as well with scratching.

 _"alright alright, geez. you're doing to break the door one day."_ a voice is heard which made the two fix themselves and stand straight. the moment the door was opened, a black shiba inu went came out and pounced on gus.

the boy yelped and fell back to the side with the dog's tail wagging furiously as they lick gus' face. "king!" gus laughed. willow giggles, she watches king attack gus with kisses as he missed him. "you still look the same!"

"oh, what a pleasant surprise. sorry though, luz's not here." willow turned her head to see a grey haired elderly woman with heterochromatic hues staring back at willow's emerald ones. "oh. we know, miss eda." she replied.

eda rose a brow, she leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms "what are you doing here?" she asked.

"it's about the nocedas."


	6. Chapter 6

_"lucinda look after your sisters and don't cause too much trouble for eda, okay?" camila said as she stood out of the door with her three daughters in front of her._

_"yes, mami." a 6 year old lucinda replied with a nod as she smiles. "oh oh! mami, a classmate of mine invited me to a water balloon fight, can i go please??" a 2 year old luz asked, placing her small hands together as she begs._

_"wait what? who invited you and how come i didn't?" a 4 year old lucia looked at her little sister whom shrugged. "okay okay, you three can go but promise me you won't break someone's house again." camila said and the triplets nodded._

_"i'm looking at you, lucia." lucia huffs "don't worry, mami. i won't it again.. yet." she mutters out the last part, camila giggles, she pulled her daughters to a tight hug. luz didn't hesitate on hugging back as well with lucinda but lucia couldn't since she's stuck in the middle._

_"oh, i hate it when i have to leave..." camila sighs when she pulled away "it's okay mami, we understand you have work." lucinda said "but we really don't." lucia adds "but it's okay! because we'll give you many hugs and kisses when you come home!" luz said, jumping with her arms spread wide as she's brimming with energy._

_camila warmly smiles at that, she hugged her daughters once more before standing up. "bye, mi mijas! i love you!" she waved goodbye and threw them kisses as she slowly close the door till a click is heard._

_as they heard the van drive away, lucia and lucinda looked down at their little sister. "okay, who invited you to a water balloon party?" lucia asked, luz looked up at her "lincoln." she easily replied._

_both sisters frowned, they looked at each other. having a silent conversation "that guy's a prick." lucia said, luz tilts her head "what's that?" she asked. "it means lincoln is an idiot and he deserves to taste his own medicine." lucinda explained, vaguely but enough for luz to buy it. "oh, okay!"_

_lincoln is a bully, mostly picking on luz who's obviously and doesn't know what the boy is throwing at her since she has these playful banters with her sisters. lucia almost had a beat down with him till the teachers pulled them away._

_the three of them head for the kitchen, lucinda leaned against the counter with lucia dragging the kiddie next to her to step on it before lucinda gave her a boost up into the counter to grab a pot and filled it water._

_"what are we gonna do?" luz asked, "well," lucia starts as she turned off the faucet and slowly placed the filled pot into the stove before trying several times to open it till she got it. "first we have to boil the hell out of this bad boy and,"_

_"don't forget to put salt. it adds to the spice." lucinda said, grinning. lucia snapped her finger "you're right." she opened the cabinet to take out the salt shaker, opened it and poured everything into the slowly boiling pot._

_"and after that, we'll be shooting at those kids like keanu reeves!" lucia said as she threw punches and envisioned of holding a gun while making weird gun sounds which made luz laugh._

_lucinda and lucia would give their life into protecting luz, she means the world in the family. if anything bad happens to her, they'd kill whoever did it in a heartbeat and themselves._

_"lucia, the pot." lucinda pointed at the pot that is spilling now. "oh!" lucia swiftly turned off the stove, grabbed the pot holder and slowly placed it in the sink. "luz, go get the water guns and we'll start a re.. rebulison.. rebilishon.." lucinda tries to say revolution but she's still learning._

_lucia shook her head "nah nah nah. it's 'rebevusion'. see? i'm gonna be the new shakespeare, i'm telling ya." she said, nudging lucinda whom deadpanned. "just get the guns before the water turns cold." luz nods and immediately headed for the backyard._

_luz slides the glass door open, saying her quick hi to eda who's their godmother and is sitting out with a canned soda in hand. eda watched the youngest scramble to get the water guns off floor but before she can go back inside, eda stopped her._

_"whoa whoa, easy sport. what're you doing with those guns?" she asked. "oh, lucinda said we're going to have a rebweusion." luz replied, her vocabulary still expanding._

_eda rose a brow, she took a moment to decipher what the kid just said before slowly nodding. "ah. i see, you're gonna go to a water fight? does camila know this?" she asked and luz vigorously nods._

_"alright." eda lets luz go back inside and she followed her to the kitchen, watching her hand the water guns to lucia who's standing on the kiddie stool to fill it. expecting to fill it with the faucet, she dipped the canister into the hot water._

_"who's house are you going to?" eda asked, leaning against the frame. "lincoln pinkoi." lucinda replied and lucia lets out a scoff, she looked over her shoulder "more like stinkoi." she said which made her sisters snicker._

_eda chuckles, she can see camila when she was in her prime in these kids. "just make sure to run when the adults come out and bring masks." she adviced. "oh! like money heist! except we aren't stealing money." lucinda, her curled fists going up and down as she's getting excited._

_"wait, don't tell me you kids are watching that." but the three of them shook their heads "but i hear mami watching it in the tv while i grab some cheetos." lucia said, then she hopped off the kiddie stool and handed the filled water guns with the rest of the hot water placed in balloons._

_"hold on, i'll get the masks." lucinda rushed up to the stairs and after seconds of things getting thrown around with hard thumps heard upstairs, she jogged down the stairs and jumped on the last two steps. she got their last halloween masks._

_lucinda handed a joker mask to lucia while she helped luz place the jason mask and she wore a michael myers one. "well, you three sure are bringing halloween early." eda said._

_"ready?" lucia asked, her voice slightly muffled but manageable. as she saw her two sisters nod, she cocked the gun and narrowed her eyes at the door before raising her hand to yell;_

_"REBERUSION!!"_

_"you two owe me for sneaking you into prom." lucinda said, who's now 18. she stood into the mirror, fixing her tie that she doesn't know how to do so she tossed it aside and unbuttoned the first two buttons._

_it's supposed to be lucinda and amoria's prom night only but since lucia and luz couldn't wait theirs, she doesn't have a choice but to bust them in along with their partners._

_"that's why you're the best sister." lucia said, 16, with grin, she looked at herself in the mirror and winked. she fixed her suspenders, grabbed her purple blazer off the hanger to hang it on her shoulder. "luz, are you ready?" lucinda asked, turning around to see her little sister coming to her room._

_luz, 14, wore a suit like theirs but with a pink tutu which made lucia softy snicker "nice." they beckoned luz to come inside and lucia slicked her hair back with some gel along with luz's. "i don't know if i drank too much milk or i'm just nervous." luz said as she rubbed her stomach._

_lucinda giggles "no, you didn't but make sure you don't drink the kool-aid. i think beaux is gonna spike it." she looked at lucia who's combing luz's hair with her hands before nodding "yeah that fucking asshole. i think the cupcakes as well."_

_"and how would you know?" luz asked, looking at lucia whom pursed her lips. there was silence between the three of them before lucinda lets out a low groan. "you made it?" she asked and lucia lets out an offended scoff "no! you know i can't cook for shit."_

_"are you two nervous as well?" luz changed the subject, lucinda nods "very. i don't know how proms work." she said. "oh, it's simple! just dance, eat shit and become prom king and queen! i'll be both." lucia said with her chest full of pride._

_lucinda pulled one of lucia's suspenders back and lets it go to hit her chest. "ay!" lucia slapped her sister's arm but lucinda pushed her face back, lucia coiled her arm around lucinda's neck was about to noogie her till luz bursts out of laughter. seeing her sisters fight._

_both of them looked at each other before smirking "what're you laughing at, pipsqueak?" lucia asked while slowly coming at luz who backed up as she giggles. "nothing." she said in an innocent tone._

_"come here!" lucinda tried to catch luz but she dodged her and started to rush downstairs while she continues to laugh. they followed after their little sister, lucia pounced on luz and started to ruffle her hair._

_"you just fixed my hair! stop it!" luz said in between her laughs. she tried to pry off lucia's arm off her neck which isn't really squeezing her, then lucinda started pinching luz's squishy cheeks till they stopped when they heard someone clear their throat._

_"i know that your sister has her prom tonight but why are you two dressed as well?" they looked to see their mother at the end of the hallway with her arms crossed and brow raised. "um.." lucia tries to think of an excuse as she pulled luz off._

_lucia opened her mouth, expecting for a reaosn to come out that her mami would buy but nothing did and just shot a toothy smile. "we, um.. we figured we accompany lucinda." luz said, picking up where her sister left off._

_"well, it seems to me that they want their prom to arrive early." eda said, coming out of the kitchen. "when did you get here?" lucia asked. "i live here, kid. do you even got a date?" eda replied with a question._

_"of course we do! it's the blights!" luz replied, "mami, i'm sorry but they really wanna come along and i promise i'll-" lucinda was about to tell their mami the real reason but camila held up her hand._

_"i guess you three can't do anything without the other, huh? fine, but make sure you don't make much trouble. this is your sister's first prom." camila said, letting it slide which made three beam. they rushed towards their mami to pull her to a group hug._

_"thanks, mami!" they said in unison before pulling away, camila warmly smiles as she sees how much her daughters has grown. she softly caressed their faces and fixed luz's hair to make it look presentable at least. then, she placed kisses on their cheeks._

_"all of you grow up so fast, it's almost hard to believe 7 years passed." camila said, the triplets softly smiles. "we have to go, mami. we don't want to keep them waiting." lucia said and camila nods, letting her daughters go._

_"message me if you're going to spend the night in your classmates' house, okay?" camila said, luz gave a thumbs up while the two nods as they head for the front door._

_"bye mami! bye eda! and bye to you too king." luz waved the two adults and softly pets king before the door closed and they got on their bikes to head for the campus as lucinda doesn't have her driver's licence yet._

_"remember, you and amity sneak in the backdoors and-" lucinda reminded the two of their entrance and exits as they can't really take the front door. "then me and ames will take the roof. got it!" lucia said, she sped her pedalling till she got to the front._

_lucia rose her arms in the air with rapid winds hitting them as they biked down the roads. she lets out a howl that echoed through the night, luz and lucinda couldn't help but do the same._

_"PROM NIGHT!!!"_

"did they visit you when they came back here?" willow asked, all of them are inside the house when boscha arrived. eda nods "of course. told me anecdotes about their missions." she replied, leaning back against the couch while king sat on gus' lap.

eda has been with the noceda sisters ever since they were kids up until they've grown into women. with no husband to help and camila always out for work, she entrusted her daughters to eda who's an old highschool friend and became their godmother.

when camila died of a natural cause, the only college graduation she ever got to attend to is lucinda's while eda took up the spot to be there and give the medals to lucia and luz up in the stage.

the triplets consider eda as their second mom.

"and then after that radio silence?" boscha asked which eda also nods "where are we going with this? they're probably out roamin' the fifty states again." she said, grabbing her mug of coffee to drink.

"miss eda.. i believe that they're held hostage by the blights." as gus said that, eda almost choked herself by her coffee before pulling it away and looked at the boy dead in the eyes. "blights? their girlfriends? no way, that's preposterous, kid. even for you." she said, denying it.

but gus kept his serious face that is mixed with worry "it's true. me and willow went to the their manor to see if the trio is there. the only one we saw was luz and she's missing her fingers in one hand." he explained which made eda frown deeply.

"then, she must've lost it in a crossfire. how could the blights be involved in this?"

"because the last time we saw luz, she's in distress like she's in trouble and her fingers are still complete that time." boscha said, remembering the time luz was about to tell her why she's asking for help till amity came in.

eda looked down on the carpeted floor, accessing all of this as she tries to make piece the things the kids are telling her. she placed her hands into her face, slowly rubbing before dropping it to the side.

"if what you say is true. why would their own girlfriends keep them hostage?" eda asked. willow, boscha and gus doesn't have an answer for that but their minds are telling them that something's not right behind those closed doors.

"we don't know but we have to get them out." boscha said, standing up from the couch to head first into a mission with no plan. "slow down, rambo. have you even asked the twins? i haven't seen those two since." eda asked but the three shook their heads.

"they changed their social medias. we can't get a hold of them."

eda sighs, she hung her head down before nodding. "fine. i've been to the blight manor before to mess with 'dalia, i know some of it's ins and outs." she stood up to grab paper from the kitchen, sets the things off the coffee table to drop it.

"this is how it's going to go.."

\-----

with the sun coming down and the crescent moon rising along with the stars appearing in the sky. the lights of the many buildings across the isles glittered like the stars above. many would be sound asleep or be out for their nightly walk but not those with such lasciviousness.

ths sound of heavy pants and rapid skin slapping is heard in the room. luz gripped onto the bed sheet tightly as amity is thrusting behind her while they laid in bed.

luz buried her face in the pillows, muffling her moans since she thinks the others are sleeping and she doesn't want too loud. she felt amity's hips slow down, her hand grasping one of her tits and her teeth nibbling the tip of her ear which made luz softly hum.

"i love you." amity whispers repeating it while she place gentle kisses on luz which she enjoys. "i love you too." she replied, slowly pushing herself down on amity whom moved in a leisurely speed.

then, luz looked down at amity's hands seeing smaller scars than the ones around her body. "amity?" she softly calls and was replied with an acknowledged hum. "why do you have so many scars?" she asked.

"because i hated myself." amity replied nonchalantly with her pace slowly picking up. "w- why..?" luz looked over her shoulder to see amity's neutral face, she leans in to give the noceda kiss and softly nuzzled against her.

"i'm not the most favorable child of my parents. maybe it's because i'm the youngest, who knows." then, amity's thrusts reverted back to normal, luz accidentally lets out a loud moan and she buried her face onto the pillows again.

"d- did.. aahngh.. did they..." luz tries to form a sentence but she can't as the pleasure is overwhelming her. amity sat up in bed, she pushed luz's stomach down with ass raised as she continued to ram into her. "after you left.. i didn't know what to do,"

amity bit her lip as she watched the phallus briskly go in and out of luz, she rolled her head back before grabbing a handful of the noceda's hair to get her face off the pillows. "i missed you so much it hurts, luz. it's your fault." she said.

"no..." luz mutters, she didn't do this to amity. she didn't hurt her. she can't do that. after a few more rough thrusts, amity pushed herself one last time to finally make luz come which made her body jolt up and slowly fall back down.

panting heavily, amity pulled out and took off the strap. she sat down in front of luz's swollen pussy, she's been fucking her ever since they got to bed. the blight pulled her hair back and started licking luz, a squeak escaped her lips and pulled away since she wants to rest.

"do you really love me, luz?" amity asked, ignoring that luz pulled away from her. "yes.." luz breathlessly replied. "do you need me?"

"more than anything."

amity smirks at that, she plopped down next to luz and pulled her closer for an embrace as they laid in bed with nothing on. "that's my good girl." she mutters, holding the noceda tightly as she pampers her. luz cuddled up against amity, burying her face up in her neck.

while amity is slowly dozing to sleep, luz couldn't help but ponder on what really happened to amity. those scars looked erratic and self made. did amity really cut herself? is her parents the cause of it?

_is that the reason why she most wore long sleeved clothes?_

luz wants to know but she can't if amity is only giving her riddles and clues.

_"you do this for what? sympathy? grow up."_

_"you're even stupider than i thought. going low enough to associate yourself with that runt. you and your sister are no different."_

_"you're the last child that shouldn't be born."_

slowly fluttering her eyes open with her senses slowly working once again. the first thing lucinda see is the same blank ceiling with the lit lamp just barely in her peripheral vision.

the first thing she felt is stinging pain on her wrist which makes it a little hard for to lift it up and see as the memory before passing out was a little blurry.

and the first thing she heard is a mellow voice beside her "finally, you're awake. you missed dinner." lucinda slowly turning her head to the side to see amoria sitting beside her with a book in hand and glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose.

"what.." as lucinda talked, her throat felt coarse. "there's water in the nightstand." amoria pointed without the need to look. lucinda looked to see a full glass of water next to the lamp, she slowly pulled herself up to lean against the headboard and grab the water to almost drink it to the brim.

as her throat is replenished, lucinda placed the glass back down and looked down at her bandage wrapped arm. the one that doesn't have a hand. then, everything went back to her, the voices, she waited for something, someone to talk inside her head but nothing.

it's serene.

thank god. she's not going crazy.

"how are you feeling?" amoria asked, slamming the book closed and took off her glasses to look at the slightly fazed noceda. "fine. just.. dizzy." she replied, softly placing her hand against her head before setting it down.

"is someone talking up there?" amoria tapped lucinda's temple and she shook her head "it's quiet."

softly smiling, amoria scooched closer to lucinda to place her head onto her shoulder while her hand gently held her bandaged arm. "that's good. do you wanna eat? there's still some leftovers." she said but lucinda shook her head again.

"i'm not hungry."

lucinda looked down at amoria who has a calm expression on her face. "amoria," she called which the blight hummed to as a response. "would you still love me if i become crazy?" she asked.

then, amoria turned her gaze up to the noceda. her finger softly tracing along lucinda's jawline "it depends but it won't be easy." she replied. lucinda slowly nods and pulled her eyes off amoria to look at the door that is just a few feet off the bed.

lucinda started calculating on how fast she could reach the door without amoria catching- why is she even thinking about this?

"you know," amoria's hand softly cupped lucinda's chin to make her look at her. "if you really lost yourself. the door is wide open for you to leave but no one would help you." she said, her golden hues staring deeply into the hazel ones.

"because you're a psycho and no one would offer a hand to a psycho."

lucinda's brows furrowed slightly but she averted her eyes from amoria while her face is still faced at her. "i know." she muttered under her breath. "but i will." amoria said, her voice turning light as it offered the noceda a small sliver of hope.

"i will because you're my lover, luci and i love you. but, if you're too far gone. i won't hesitate on slicing your head off." amoria said as she slowly leans in for a kiss. a small smile to lucinda's face and she started to lean in as well.

"i love you too." she whispers till their lips finally met. it was a soft one with a hint of something before pulling away. "let's get some sleep." amoria pulled them both of down onto the bed with her arms coiled around lucinda's waist as there's no space between them.

as lucinda turned off the lamp, she held onto one of amoria's arms and closed her eyes to sleep once again.

_"you don't have to do this! we can just get out of here and never come back!!"_

_"no! i had fucking enough! if you're not with me then don't get in my way!!"_

_"no, i'm not letting you! just think about okay? just c-"_

the next day came, after breakfast was finished. luz found old monopoly set in amity's closet. she and lucia are setting up the board as lucinda sat down beside her, grabbing the top hat piece.

"i'll take the cat, thank you." luz said as she snatched the piece off the box with lucia taking the car along with the dices. "so," she closed her hand and started rolling it inside her. "we're going to play this again huh? after what happened." she said.

lucinda scoffs "don't blame me. you were on a spending spree till you went bankrupt." she said. "you kept raising the fee!" lucia retorted.

"that's because i was buying properties! you know how the game works!"

"this is way i hate taxes." luz said as she shakes her head. she started handing them the starting money while the two are still reminiscing the time their family was almost broken "nobody likes taxes but what i do like," lucia stopped shake her hand and dropped the dices on the middle.

7

"is earning money." lucia hopped to many spaces till she landed on the said seventh block. she grabbed a chance card "ooh, i wonder this says." as she flipped it to see it, her eyes widens.

_go directly to jail._

"huh?! you rigged this, didn't you?!" lucia grabbed luz's collar who's confused "no! you literally helped set this up! what does it say anyways." she slippes the card out of lucia's hand and as she read it, she bursts out laughing.

"what does it say?" lucinda asked, luz showed the card to her and she started laughing as well. "ah, what a way to start." lucinda said, patting lucia's back as she lets go of luz.

"i hate this game so much." lucia grumbled when she grudgingly moved her piece to the jail corner. "my turn!" luz grabbed the dices, clasped both her hands together as she shakes the dices before letting them clatter across the board revealing a 9.

"nice." luz cooed, she moved her cat piece to a property which she reluctantly bought and placed her money to the bank. it's lucinda's turn, she shook the dices in her hand for a moment before rolling them down to give her a two.

when she moved her piece to the block, she grabbed a community chest card and raised her hands in the air "i'm gonna win." she said before offering her hand to luz since she manages the bank as well.

her two sisters looked at each other "the hell did you pull?" lucia peered her head to see what's written in the card.

_advance to go. collect 200 dollars._

"i'm starting to think that game cursed me." lucia said, crossed her hands as she pouts. "do want me to break you out?" lucinda offered as she moved her piece around the broad and back to the go corner. pulling out a 50.

lucia shook her head "no no. you're too kind sister but i rather not let you spend your wealth into clearing my name." she said with such modesty. luz quirked a brow as she hums, she placed her elbow into her lap and her chin on her curled knuckle.

"are you sure? you usually talk like that when you want something." lucia shot luz a glare which she snickers to. lucinda slowly stuffed a 50 into lucia's stash which she took and gave to luz to bust her out of jail.

"thank you." lucia said in a baby like tone which made the two laugh loudly.

in the back, the blight trio watched their lovers play and just be themselves. it warms their heart just by seeing them like this, happy and comfortable despite the predicament.

then, a ring from the gate is heard which made the blights turn and look to see who's out to disturb them this time. the nocedas stopped their game for a moment to go to the nearest window to see willow and gus on the other side.

"huh didn't they visit yesterday?" lucia asked, she watched as the blights walk out of the front door and walked down the driveway without saying a word to them. "yeah, they did but why are they here again though?" luz asked and none of them doesn't have an answer to it.

lucinda shrugs, she returned back to the game and rolled the dice. lucia looked over her shoulder to see her sister is grabbing her money "oi! you little prick!" she rushed back along with luz to resume and snatched her money back as lucinda giggles.

after the houses and hotels came into game, lucia hates that part since that's the time lucinda is getting cocky. now, she has the dices in her hands, shaking them as she prays not to land on one of luz's or lucinda's properties.

"come on come on, give me a nine!" as she threw the dices down, god must be real as she got a nine. "yes!" lucia swiftly went to the space and grabbed a chance card with it reading;

_you have been elected chairman of the board. pay each player $50._

lucia pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply. the two peeked at the card and silently snicker as lucia is really not a having a field day in this game. "god has forsaken me." she mutters as she gave $50 luz and lucinda.

_thump._

they suddenly stopped as they heard a faint thud somewhere. they didn't say anything and waited for another.

_thump._

it's getting closer and it sounds like it's in the walls. they slowly stood up from the floor, lucinda grabbed the fireplace poker and tossed it to lucia whom swiftly caught it, readying to swing or jab to whatever may come out of the walls.

"what is that..?" luz whispers as she looked around, trying to determine what part of the wall is it till their eyes landed on one particular spot next to the fireplace. "a rat maybe?" lucinda suggested as they approach the area.

"then that's one big rat." lucia said. then, the noise stopped for a moment that is enough to let them breath before a hard bang erupted from the walls which made them jump and lucia aimed the sharpened end of the poker at the wall. prepared to stake the creature.

after a few more banging, something dropped out of the wall. bewildered, the trio backed up while lucia still points the poker at it. there's a small swinging door behind them, coughs are heard from it till it looked up to see the sisters.

"kids!"

\-----

"are you sure this is gonna work?" willow asked as she pulled up on the blight's driveway once again with eda and boscha sitting in the backseats. "we have to take this shot if they're really being held hostage." gus said, looking at his best friend with his eyes glistening of fear and worry for luz.

"it will work. this is for them, now," eda took off her seatbelt and patted both of gus and willow's shoulder. "do everything you can to distract the blights while me and pink panther sneak inside." she said, reviewing their plans.

boscha frowned at the nickname "the fuck did you just call me?" she looked at the old woman but she ignored the havenstar. "ready?" willow and gus nods, they swiftly got out of the car.

as boscha and eda heads to the far right of the fence, they can see dead rodents along the base with maggots feeding on their carcasses. it's electrified.

good thing eda was two steps ahead of this, she and boscha wore electrical gloves along with rubber shoes as they have no other way but to climb over this.

willow and gus heads for the gate and rung the bell. gus is clearly nervous as he never done this kind of thing before, willow placed her hand onto the boy's shoulder and softly rubbed it in attempt to calm him down.

"for luz and her sisters." she mutters.

gus slowly nods, he took a deep breath in and lets out a quiet sigh. "for luz and her sisters." he repeated, nodding.

then they saw the three mint green haired sisters walk out of their manor and started heading down the gate. willow can see mild irritation in their face but is trying to hide it.

"what are you doing here? haven't you already visited?" amelia said, her annoyance is blatant as the sun above. willow and gus flashed am awkward smile "hi, amelia. sorry to drop by again." gus said, waving timidly. 

as boscha and eda got over the electric fence, the havenstar shivered a little before quickly following after eda at the garden of the manor before stopping in front of a bare wall.

"now what?" boscha asked, she looked up to the nearest window above them but it's too steep for them to climb and she's working with a mid 60 year old woman. "just a sec, kid. i know it's here somewhere." eda said.

boscha looked at the clawthorne to see her tapping her finger in the wall, hearing hard wood. "what.. are you doing?"

but eda hushed her "i'm concentrating."

the havenstar raised her hands in question before dropping them, she sighed deeply and started pacing around while she waits. she even started thinking of another way of entering till a hard thump is heard.

boscha looked to see a door suddenly appeared in front of eda "how?" she slowly walked up to the door and peeked inside to see it's quiet dark as well caked with dust.

"this manor has many secret passages that is made for the children but when odalia and alador inherited it. it's not used anymore and i don't think their kids know about this." eda explained, she pulled out a mini flash light and flashed it inside the passage to reveal it's a sort of slide with rocks glued to the side to help them go up.

"except the twins."

"except the twins. now, come on." eda stepped inside the slide with the flashlight in her mouth, she held onto the rocks and boscha closed the door behind her which engulfed them into darkness.

"ugh... fuck." boscha pulled her collar up to her nose, the dust irritates her nostrils and she doesn't wanna have a sneezing fit which get worse. as they slowly trek up to the slippery slide because of the dust, "right.. step back a little, i have to ram it open." eda said.

eda brought her shoulder onto the wall in front of her, banging onto it but it wouldn't even shed a light from the other side. "let me." boscha slipped through eda to do it instead, she tensed her arm before bringing into the wall which ultimately busts it open.

boscha slipped down to the ground, her face covered of soot and coughed. eda stuck her head out of the slide, she looked down at boscha before turning her gaze up to see the triplets. looking frightened and confused.

"kids!" eda dropped the flashlight out of her mouth letting it roll under one of the chairs, stepped out of the slide and was about to walk towards the nocedas but lucia jabbed the poker at her.

"stay back! don't come any closer!" she warned, holding up her hand to protect her siblings. eda frowned "no, guys. it's me, eda." she said, rubbing the dust off her face for the three to see her face clearly.

eda.

_eda._

god, did they forget how eda looks like? it took them a solid five seconds after eda told her name for them to remember her. eda noticed the collars in their necks which raised red flags.

she looked down at lucinda, immediately seeing her bandages along with her missing hand then she glanced at luz. counting her fingers which only turned up as 8.

_no.._

eda also noticed the scar across lucia's eye, she isn't missing any limbs but she's not that hopeful after staying for weeks with the blights.

"come on, we gotta get you out of here." eda said, offering her hand to the triplets to take but they only stared at it. hesitating. "come on! before those assholes returns!" boscha said, standing up.

lucia gulped, she looked at her sisters to see if they should really go but none of them knows what to do. "why.. would i leave? no one would accept me out there." lucinda said, her voice low as she looked down.

eda is confused "what are you talking about? lucia, put that thing down." she said, her tone turning commanding as she doesn't know how much time willow and gus can distract the blights.

boscha growled, she stormed up to them, snatched the poker away from lucia and tossed it aside. she grabbed luz away from them "we have to leave! open your eyes and look at yourselves! they've been torturing you!!!" lucia and lucinda's instincts triggered them they heard luz's distressed scream.

"get your hands off her, fucker!!" lucia swung her fist across boscha's face, sending her stumbling back and her hold on luz loosened. she immediately rushed towards lucinda whom hugged her while she glared at boscha and eda.

"get out." lucinda said through her gritted teeth, her hazel hues turning dull. she and lucia wouldn't hesitate on beating them up for hurting their little sister. lucia growled as she cracked her knuckles, readying to square up.

"well," they stopped and turned around to see amoria was first to come inside the manor.

"well," now, amelia whom held a smirk on her face as she heard the commotion just 2 feet away from the manor.

"well. it's good to see you, miss eda though not in this kind of circumstance." amity said as the last to come inside, she closed the door behind her and all three of them walked inside the lounge room.

eda clenched her fists tightly "what did you do to them." it was a question as she wants to grab the blights by the hair and have beat them up for what they did to the nocedas.

"oh, nothing much miss eda," amoria said, she walked up to lucinda. her hand running up to her severed hand "we did what's best for them. we turned them into a better version of themselves. isn't that right, love?" her hand stopped in lucinda's collar.

"yes." lucinda replied, emptily.

"and yet you wonder why they don't want to come along with you," amelia got behind lucia, wrapping her arms around her waist and nested her chin on her shoulder. "they chose to stay here, right?" she looked at lucia whom stiffly nods.

"you know that luz doesn't like being handed like that, boscha." amity pulled luz out lucinda's hold "they stayed with us because they love us, don't you luz?" the blight pulled luz to a kiss which she returned.

amity is looking at boscha and eda who's heart crippled at the sight of the noceda being under the blights' control. the clawthorne is slowly seeing red but boscha held her back, none of them know how capable the three are.

"we need to go." boscha whispers. eda slowly shook her head "no.."

"eda-"

"no! you three are coming home with me! i promised your mother that i'd protect you!!" she said, rising her voice. "then, why didn't you?" amelia fired back which made the clawthorne on the brink of running up at amelia to rip her face off it wasn't for boscha stepping in.

the havenstar grabbed eda and hurriedly went to the passage, closing it behind her as she doesn't want to go to the front door since they have to past the blights.

with them gone. amoria tilts lucinda head to give her a kiss "you did well." she whispered to her. "i did?" the noceda asked which amoria nods to. "and good girls deserve a treat." she said, softly pulling lucinda out of the lounge till she started following.

"i knew you wouldn't betray me." amelia kisses lucia's cheek, the noceda looked at her "why would i?" the blight shrugged, she moved her arms up to her neck to pull her down for a kiss. "but i'm glad you didn't."

amity peered at luz's face, seeing her panicked face turning back to normal. "where did she hold you?" she asked, luz slowly pointed at the wrist where boscha held her and the blight kissed it softly. "you really don't wanna leave me, huh?"

"i.. i don't plan to."

\-----

"FUCK!!" eda slammed her fists into the coffee table, making it's contents rattle or drop to the ground. she's so frustrated that she's not in the mood to talk- no, she is..

she doesn't know anymore but she's too pissed to care.

"i can't believe they did it.." willow mutters, in shock after hearing the whole thing from boscha while they drove home empty handed. "..what are we going to suppose to do now? they don't want to leave.." gus asked, leaning back as he hugged the small pillows tightly.

"we still have to try! we can't leave them with those psychopaths!" boscha declared but gus is right. they don't know what to do next now that the blights will probably upgrade the defences.

"god... why did it have to come to this.." eda whispers, she clasped her hand to her mouth while she looks away not letting the kids see her teary face.

eda treats the nocedas as her own. they're the daughters she never had and it hurts to see them not themselves, it's uncanny and terrifying to think that they have to go unbearable pain just for the blights to get them where they are now.

"i need a fucking drink." she stood up and heads for the kitchen, softly sniffling. king can feel the low and foreboding atmosphere the house has, he lets out a whimper and rested his head onto the armrest.

there are no words exchanged between them as tears started rolling down in willow and gus' fade. willow took off her glasses, she tried not to sob too loudly as she wiped the tears off but they kept falling.

boscha offered her shoulder for willow to cry on while gus covered his face with his hands, muffling his sobs as his body trembles.

guilt and regret vibrated through boscha's body, if only. _if only_ she could've stepped in and helped the person she saw on kolio avenue, none of this would've happened. she started blaming herself as she caused these chains of events to happen unconsciously.

then, a ring from the doorbell is heard. eda didn't come out of the kitchen to get it so gus voluntarily went to the door. he wipes his tears off before he swung it open, about to say _'i'm sorry but eda's not going to pay her water bills.'_ but-

"hey, gus." his eyes widens, he looked up and a gasp escaped his lips.

"e.. edric? emira?"


	7. Chapter 7

sitting in the living room in total silence, everyone is on the right while the twins sat stiffly on the left with their heads hung low like children called to the principal's office.

taking a deep breath in, willow is going to start slow "we have been trying to reach out but you changed your number and other sources." she said. "why is that?" 

edric and emira looked at each other before sighing, "we changed it because we don't want our sisters to reach us," emira said "and moved out because.. they're not our sisters anymore.." edric finished the sentence, he still kept his head low as he's in shame for leaving unannounced to everyone. "viney was the one who told us since it seems you guys also called her."

boscha slowly frowns "why? did something happened?" she asked. the twins looked at everything before noticing something "where's the triplets?" emira asked, looking around for the nocedas as they also missed them.

"with your _sisters_." eda replied with venom in her tone, the twins' eyes widens at that before muttering curses under their breath. "okay, that's enough lollygagging." eda dropped down on the only remaining couch and narrowed her eyes at the twins.

"you better tell us how to get them out of there before... before something happens to them!" eda said. "it won't be easy, miss eda." edric stated, he has worry smeared all over his face. "no shit." boscha mutters.

"they weren't like that before, right?" gus asked, looking at everyone before continuing "what happened to them? why would they do this?"

emira was fiddling with her fingers as if she doesn't want to talk about it but edric softly placed his hand onto his twin's shoulder. muttering something over his breath and emira slowly nods as she sighs deeply.

"okay.. it's because of our parents..."

\-----

_"but she's my friend!"_

_"don't raise your tone on me, young lady! us blights do not associate with people beneath us!"_

luz shot up from the bed as she heard voices outside, she winced and placed her hand onto her head as she can feel her a massive headache coming on.

_"you will cut your ties with willow or else we'll do it ourselves."_

then, she heard the door creak open only to be slammed. luz was surprised to see a auburn haired little girl storm inside the room and plop into bed, burying her face as she sobs. luz had to blink multiple times, rub her eyes to know if she's not dreaming.

luz pinched herself and winced at the pain, she remembered that she's not sober after what happened last night. the noceda chuckled herself as she's seeing a hallucination of younger amity in front of her.

_"i hate you.. i hate you.. i hate this.."_

luz heard her younger amity whisper, she slipped off the bed and slowly walked up to the girl. seeing her tear stained face, she wants to comfort her but she can't as this is just a hallucination. she looked at the door.

she walked up to the door, gripping it's cold knob. luz looked at the little girl one last time before twisting it, swinging it open and she jumped as there are shouts and screams in front of her.

luz saw young amoria and amelia getting slapped, beaten by alador and odalia while amity is behind them, pulling them away as she sobs. they were protecting her. she clenched her fists tightly as she just have to watched and wait for this scene to end before she can move on.

 _"it's your fault why she's hurting herself! face it, you're the worst parents to ever live!!"_ amelia yelled with her bruised face and blood slowly trickling down her nose. luz's eyes widens as she heard that, then, amelia was pushed aside and odalia grabbed amity's bleeding wrist making her cry in pain and tried to pull herself away.

_"you do this for what? sympathy? grow up."_

luz is fuming, she wants so badly to push or choke odalia for what she's done to her lover but this is just a figment of her imagination or memory. she doean't know but she can't anything.

 _"let her go!"_ amoria roared, helping amelia to stand up as blood is oozing out of her as well. placing her arm on her shoulder while they both glared at their parents.

 _"you're the last child that shouldn't be born."_ odalia whispered to amity before pushin amity away from her and let her drop to the ground. amity immediately stood up and started running down the hall, running away from them.

luz didn't bother to spare a glance at them as she ran after amity, seeing her turn a left followed by a slam of a door. she looked over her shoulder to see amoria and amelia running behind her, gone passed her and stopped in front of a storage door.

she heard them let out a sigh as she slowly approached them, they opened the door and amity gasped as she's huddled in a corner with a sharp object in hand. amelia immediately snatched the object out of amity's hand and tossed it far.

 _"stop doing that!"_ amelia scolded. amity growled and hugged herself tightly in the corner.

 _"how about you leave me alone?! i can't have anything in this house! not even privacy!"_ amity retorted, deeply frowning as tears continued to stream down her face. letting the droplets fall to her pants, staining them.

amoria wiped the blood off her face and got inside the small storage to give her little sister a hug. amity growled, she tried to push amoria off her but she held her closer and stopped as she heard her older sister softly cry.

 _"i'm sorry, amity. i'm supposed to protect you as a big sister but i failed.."_ amoria said, her voice shaky as her lips quivered. amity looked away, she slowly returned the hug and cried along with her sister.

amelia didn't join the hug. she turned around, leaned against the door frame to stand guard while her own tears spilled as it hurts. it hurts when your own family is hurting each other that doesn't deserve it.

especially amity.

luz averted her eyes from the scene, she gripped her shirt tightly as she's slowly understanding where amity got those scars but suddenly, a headache occurred to her which made luz wince and tried to kneel down but it stopped as soon as it happened.

she slowly opened her eyes to see that she's in front of the railing, overlooking the lobby as the door opened just wide enough to let a 14 year old amity inside before closing it behind her.

 _"welcome back."_ amity flinched at the sound of her mother's voice. luz snapped her head to see odalia on top of the steps, oh she wanted so bad to push her and watch her comically roll down the stairs to her death.

 _"hello, mother."_ amity replied, keeping her head down as she heads for the stairs. she slowly walked up the steps, every advance up to the stairs it feels heavy as she comes closer to odalia who didn't move. not even an inch.

as she got to the top, amity quickly slipped past odalia and was about to head for her room but her mother spoke which made her stop; 

_"you're even stupider than i thought. going low enough to associate yourself with that runt. you and your sister are no different."_

amity gripped her sleeved arm as she heard that, she closed her eyes and turned around to face her mother. when she opened her eyes, she narrowed it at odalia. _"maybe i am. but luz treats me better than anyone in this manor could. i bet amoria and amelia can say the same."_ she replied with a small sense of pride in her.

odalia scoffs _"keep telling yourself that. it won't be long till her real intentions reveal itself."_

\-----

"...when luz came into amity's life, it completely changed her for the better and... worse. when it's time for luz to leave to go with her sisters, as i've heard. amity did a full 180 and started hurting herself again." emira said, telling everyone what happened to their sister over the years.

"she's grown completely dependant on luz that she's begging every night and day for her to return which spiraled her into a depressive state." edric continued the story as he watched everyone's reactions.

"she wouldn't eat or let alone go out of her room. it was when amelia had enough and broke into her room to see amity in bed all bloodied and full of marks."

as the twins finished and it was just the first blight. it feels like that's enough for today but they still have to know what happened to the other two as well.

willow placed both of her hands into her mouth, she never heard this side of amity before and it's hard to fathom about the people who bore you into this world is the one that would make your life miserable.

"god..." boscha mutters her breath, she has her hand into her forehead as she having a hard time to take this in.

"do you.. want us to continue?" emira asked, even though she doesn't want to anymore.

eda slowly nods "please."

edric took a deep breath in, getting ready before starting once again "amoria and amelia doesn't have it bad as much as amity but..."

\-----

_"why can't we be normal?"_

lucia slowly opened her eyes as she's hearing voices beside her, she turned her head to see two small auburn haired girls sitting in the edge of the bed, softly talking to each other.

"what the fuck? how did you get it in here?" lucia asked, she raised her hand and tried to tap one of the girls' shoulder to answer her question but her hand only went through then which made lucia recoil her hand back and looked down at it.

she closed her eyes for a moment, counted to ten before opening them. hoping for the girls to be gone but they aren't. "shit.. i'm not sober, am i..?" lucia mutters her words slurry like before rolling out of bed to see the faces of the girls.

lucia softly gasped as she realised it's a younger version of amoria and amelia.

 _"what do you mean? we are normal."_ amoria said to her sister while her legs slowly swing back and forth.

 _"it doesn't feel like it and mother doesn't seem to like us."_ amelia said as she looked to the window, letting herself back in the sunlight. showing her glistening golden hues that lucia doesn't see anymore.

 _"father does. but i do feel like mother doesn't as well."_ amoria agreed, slowly nodding her head before looking down. lucia doesn't understand what the girls talking about.

she turned around, heads for the door, twisting the knob to swung it open and immediately saw amelia a little grown up now, getting slapped across the face. with eyes widened, lucia looked over her shoulder to see the younger versions still inside talking to themselves.

 _"is that all? can i go now?"_ amelia asked with her voice monotone as she slowly turn her head forward. her eyes are half lid, obviously not giving a fuck about the stinging pain on her cheek.

 _"you better cut your attitude, amelia. sever your ties with those friends of yours and be more like your sister."_ alador said, staring straight as he threw something at her feet.

packets of euphoria.

alador doesn't know where he went wrong with amelia but he saw his daughter whom scoffed and shook her head. amelia picked up the packets and placed it inside her shirt, making it hard for alador to snatch it back.

 _"amoria this, amoria that. i get it, she's the ideal blight and i'm not. i couldn't give a damn about it. sorry, pa."_ amelia replied with a mocking tone which is slowly triggering alador. she walked past him and was about to trot down the stairs before she remembered something and looked at her father again.

 _"also, i'll be staying with harlow tonight so don't call me."_ amelia said, waving her hand nonchalantly as she jogged down the stairs and walked out of the manor without giving alador the last word.

lucia knows who harlow was. she was amelia's first girlfriend and she rather not talk about it since bringing it up is painful for amelia.

 _"why the hell did you call me? i literally just got out of the shower."_ lucia swiftly turned around as she heard amelia's voice behind her, she saw her come into view with towel wrapped around her body as her hair is wet after shower.

 _"oh my bad, babe. can i see though?"_ lucia heard her own voice as well and her heart sank as she remembered this memory vividly. she slowly walked inside to see 17 year old amelia talking to 16 lucia on the phone while she dries herself.

amelia giggles _"shut up, you pervert."_

 _"says the girl who answered my call. you free today?"_ younger lucia asked, amelia has her pants on and started to rub her hair with the towel.

 _"oh? you buying me dinner, noceda?"_ amelia asked, teasing as she doesn't notice odalia quietly go inside her room with a kettle in hand like a snake. lucia's eyes widens, she wants to stop the blight but the damage has already been done.

_"yeah, got a nice place just for you and me."_

_"aw, ho-"_

_"but you'll pay most of the expenses."_ amelia deadpanned at that, as there was no response from her in a few seconds. lucia bursts out of laughter on the other side.

_"alright, alright. i'll treat you this time, promise."_

amelia scoffs, she endearingly rolled her eyes. before she could reply to lucia, she felt a searing burn on her back. amelia dropped the phone and screamed in pain, she turned around to see odalia pouring her boiling water.

 _"WHY?!"_ amelia shouted as she tries to get away her mother but odalia only tossed the rest of the water at her front. burning her skin as it quickly turned red, she fell to the ground, hugging herself as tears violently rolled down her face.

 _"you've set this upon yourself. you didn't listen to me about breaking up with that noceda now you're hurt because of her."_ odalia said with no emotion in her tone as she watched her daughter's half naked body let out steam while it turns red.

 _"shame. you have an ideal body every woman wanted. now it's deformed. what a waste."_ then, odalia left. leaving amelia with her own pain while she listens to lucia's calls, questioning what happened or if she's okay.

she's not.

then, her siblings immediately rushed inside to help her. _"oh god. call an ambulance!"_ amity said, hesitating to touch amelia as she doesn't want to hurt her further.

 _"don't.. don't tell lucia, please."_ lucia's mouth went agar for a moment as she heard it. that's why amelia didn't explain what happened to her that day and didn't appear in school for two weeks.

then, she heard louder yells and screams outside than the room. lucia looked at amelia on the floor one last time before walking around the blight children and got out of the room. peering down the lobby to see everyone is down there.

\-----

"amelia started taking drugs when she met harlow and because she can't handle our parents, they were the worst but good couple till harlow died of overdose and her addiction worsened." edric said, it pains him as he talks about his point of view of what happened to his sisters.

"till she met lucia. she was a sort rehab to amelia which got her off the drugs for awhile till lucia left for work and without her girlfriend, her addiction returned and we tried to stop her but.." emira trails off it enough to get the idea and point across.

they took a small break of silence to absorb all of that information in about amelia. gus silently took a deep breath in, he held the pillow closer to his chest as he can feel himself losing something as he continues to listen.

"miss eda?" gus looked at eda who seemed to be spacing till he called her. "may i have a shot?" the question caught everyone off but didn't complain as they understand how gus feels.

eda filled the extra shot with booze and handed it to gus whom whispered his thank you before easily taking it in and placed it down to the coffee table.

"okay.. now, about amoria.."

\-----

lucinda sat awoke in bed, stiffly, as she stared at a younger version of amoria sitting at the end of the bed with a suited older man is touching her with such rigor while whispering something to her that lucinda can't hear but a sense of jealously and disgust is boiling inside her.

 _"i'm sorry."_ then, amoria pulled herself off the man's hand and quickly walked out of the room. lucinda immediately got off the bed, glared at the man before following after amoria.

as she got out of the room, she sat amoria standing in front of her mother with her head hung low.

 _"well?"_ odalia asked as if she's expecting something from her daughter but she shook her head. clicking her tongue, odalia grabbed a handful of amoria's hair and started to pull it aggressively.

"hey!" lucinda yelled, she tried to separate them but her hands only went through. she realised that she's not completely sober after last night. she stepped and all she can do is watch.

amoria gripped her mother's hand, trying to pry it off as she quietly sob. then, odalia lets go of her and pushed her back. amoria slowly hugged herself as she trembles, letting her messy hair fall on her face.

 _"this is the only thing you could do to help the family name and here you are, bitching about it. i did all what i can to get where we are, girl. be grateful."_ odalia spat before turning to leave, glaring at amoria at the corner of her till she fully turned around.

amoria's whole body shook as she cries, she slowly turned around, heading for her siblings' room as the man is still in hers. lucinda watched her slowly walk down the hallway.

the whole manor suddenly grew darker and a 18 year old amoria passed her younger self. she placed her bare feet onto the floorboards lightly as if she's listening or hunting something.

lucinda followed her gaze and noticed the 17 year old amelia standing in front of a barely opened door with a small line of light on her face.

 _"amelia?"_ amoria softly calls her sister which made her snap her head to look at her and placed her finger onto her lips, hushing her before beckoning her. amoria was confused but followed nonetheless.

 _"shouldn't you be asleep?"_ amoria whispered to her.

 _"i can't. shouldn't you be as well?"_ amelia whispered back, not averting her eyes from whatever she's looking at. lucinda got behind them and peered inside only to quickly back up, she can immediately hear her heartbeat quicken.

 _"i was but i kept hearing noises."_ amoria replied and amelia nods as at that, she finally her eyes off the room to look at amoria.

 _"me too. do you wanna see?"_ amelia offered, stepping aside to let amoria see what she has been watching for the past three days. she's glad that amoria is awake to see it along with her.

as amoria took her first peek inside, she clasped her hand into her mouth with her eyes widened at the sight of someone- a woman tied down on the floor, crying hard as odalia pushed a foreign object in her while alador watched her pained face before bringing out a knife to slice her lips, carving a crooked big smile.

 _"now don't you look pretty when you smile? we always said you should smile more but you wouldn't."_ alador said, his tone was unexpectedly giddy which rung unsettling to amoria.

amoria looked away, covering her ears as she heard the pained muffled screams of the woman. amelia is leaning onto the wall with her arms crossed, spacing out till amoria shook her.

 _"we have to call the police, amelia. they're killing people!"_ amoria tries not to yell and risk their parents hearing them but amelia doesn't seem to be on board with that.

 _"i've seen them do this three days ago and who knows they might be doing more than that. they don't need to be sent to jail, they need to be in hell."_ amelia said, getting amoria's hands off her and started to head back to her room.

 _"what do you mean- how are you going to do that?"_ amoria asked, getting beside amelia whom shrugged. lucinda followed them as she doesn't wanna be left behind there.

 _"kill them i guess."_ amoria froze when amelia said that, she doesn't know if she's joking or not since her tone is rather normal. she frowned and walked inside her sister's room.

when lucinda came after amoria, the scene's lighting turned bright but still dark and she heard shouting in between the sisters. she saw amelia holding a knife on the one hand and a gun on the other while erratically pacing.

 _"you don't have to do this! we can just get out of here and never come back!!"_ amoria yelled, trying to reason with her as she kept her distance.

 _"no! i had fucking enough! if you're not with me then don't get in my way!!"_ amelia shouted back, pointing the knife at amoria, silently telling to not cross her as she doesn't want to hurt her sister.

 _"no, i'm not letting you! just think about okay? just c-"_ amoria was about to head for the door but amelia sliced her back which made her scream out of pain and fall to the ground with her shirt staining with blood.

amelia started breathing heavily, she looked down at the knife that has amoria's blood with it's shiny exterior showing amelia's panicked and crazed expression as she's losing herself.

then, she looked up to see amity and the twins on the other side, their faces contorted in fear.

 _"amity."_ their youngest jumped when amelia called her name, she watched her sister slowly walk up to her which made them back up slightly till she offered her the gun.

amity was confused.

 _"let's end this. with them gone, we don't have to constantly live in fear, thanking god that we're still alive when we wake up. they deserve to die after what they done to us."_ amelia said to her little sister then turned her gaze up to the twins.

 _"to all of us."_ emira looked away and pulled her turtleneck collar to hide the bruised hand marks on her neck as she was choked by her mother after she was spotted with viney.

edric touched his swollen lips that has a cut and he has a black eye. his father beaten him up again. he and amity got the worse treatments but it went too far when one night their father hired men to _fix_ his only son of the family.

amity looked down at the gun, she contemplated about it but she's so tired now. she tired of the constant bombardment of threats, abuse- just everything. she accepted the gun and amelia understands.

then, the sound of the main doors open is heard downstairs which made the siblings look at each other before amity and amelia walked past the twins. heading for their parents while edric and emira tend to amoria.

now, everything is connected.

lucinda, lucia and luz followed the two sisters down the stairs before stopping at the foot of it with their weapons hiding between their backs.

 _"welcome back, mother. father."_ amity greeted, her tone sounded so fake. their parents stared at their daughters before replying;

_"thank you, children. where are the twins and amoria?"_

_"just upstairs. say, mother. do you remember skara's mother?"_ amelia said, slowly approaching her parents with amity while they kept their eyes on them.

 _"seraphina? of course we do, she was an old friend of ours. what interested you to ask?"_ alador said, then the two stopped walking when they're parallel of them.

 _"was? that's a funny way to phrase someone who's still alive,"_ amity finally took out the gun and pointed at them, their parents grew defensive at the sight of the gun.

 _"that is, unless, she's not anymore because of you fucktards."_ amelia pulled out her knife, swiftly spinning it in a position for a better stabbing technique. then, the twins sped past the triplets who's watching the hallucination or memory play after they bandaged up amoria.

 _"put that down! i swear, i'll drag you down with me if you do this!!"_ alador roared but the threats doesn't work on amelia and amity anymore. they're not letting it.

 _"oh? i'd like to see that then ALL of them would see what kind of person you really are! shitty parents and human beings murderer!!"_ amity fired back, she gritted her teeth tightly as she glared at them.

 _"can, please, just calm down and talk like a civi-"_ emira tried to reason with them before this lobby turns into a bloody war zone but they're already in too deep and the sisters are not gonna stop till their source of misery is gone.

 _"no! don't give me that bullshit! you know what they did, you've seen it! we all did!! and now your gig's up."_ amelia snapped her head at the twins, subtly telling them to step back which they did out of fear from their older sister before turning her head back.

 _"do you really think you can take me down?"_ odalia taunts and amity scoffs.

 _"i've been waiting for this night ever since i was born. so, yes."_ amity said before firing the gun at odalia's leg making her let out a shriek and amelia dashed down towards alador, swiftly dodging his punches then she shoved the blade deep into his chest.

amelia pushed her father to the ground, grabbing the knife and stabbing alador once again which made him grunt as blood spew out of his mouth. amelia buried the blade deep till it's not seen anymore before pulling away.

amity kept shooting her mother in the legs, turning her crippled and stepped on her head while her tries to get off her. both sisters' eyes turned dull as they stared at their weakened parents, something was awoken inside them.

a temptation of something they can't really place their finger on it yet but they love the rush.

\-----

"after they took our parents down, they didn't fully kill them because they want to return the same pain they caused us." edric said as he took a sip of his drink willow offered them while they told everything.

"amelia made us promise of not to talk about that day. she made amity and amoria take drugs to get rid of the guilt of murdering someone and it worked." emira adds, she and edric declined it when amelia offered them to have a line and there was one point she almost forced them.

"but when the triplets left them. something made them snap and started to kill everyone in the isles, we tried to stop them but we almost died doing so.. that's why we left without saying anything. i'm sorry."

as they're finished for reals. everyone leaned back against the couch, stared up to the ceiling as they apprehend the things they now know about the blights. it's a revelation and not a good one.

"so.. they turned into psychopaths, that's what you're trying to say." boscha said, taking everyone's thoughts into words. "well.. they can still be redeem-"

"no. they've killed, tortured, kidnapped my kids and turned them into nothing but obedient pets! scraped their dignity!! i'm sorry but they need to go!" eda said, smolder as she doesn't see those girls as humans anymore after what she saw the state of the nocedas.

the twins nodded as they understand the clawthorne completely. emira pulled something out of her pocket to show it to everyone. "we asked an old friend of ours to create a ball tomorrow night that has a plus one and told huxley to invite our sisters." she explained. displaying a black envelope.

"um... that's great to hear but why?" willow asked, rising her hands.

"this is our second chance on getting the nocedas back."

\-----

"we have splendid news!" amoria swung the door open with the two behind her. then, they stopped for a second as they saw the nocedas in the middle of the lobby with tears dripping down their face.

they don't know why but they're sober now.

"aw, did you miss us that much?" amelia walked to lucia, cupping her cheeks as she wiped her face with her thumb before lightly pecking her lips. "ames..." lucia mutters, amelia nods "yep, it's me."

"are you sober, babe?" amity asked, she used a handkerchief to wipe the tears off luz's face whom slowly nods. "where did you go?" she asked, softly placing her hand on top of amity's. "we just ran some errands." amity replied, she tiptoed and kissed luz.

"anyways, looks like you'd get to use your suit tomorrow." amoria said, coiling her arms up to lucinda's neck. she kissed the tears away her cheek before moving down on her lips. "why? what's tomorrow?" lucinda asked, then she saw amoria show her a black envelope.

"we're going to a ball."


	8. Chapter 8

"now don't you look dashing." amity said as she helped luz with her red bow tie and fixed her tailed coat. luz wore a white embroidered dress suit along with a blue coat that is riddled with gold on the shoulder and tail.

"do you know who the host is?" luz asked when amity backed up to see what her lover looks like from afar. "sort of but he's friends to the twins." amity replied, she smiles at how luz looks and leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips before looping her arm around her.

"come on, we don't wanna be late." both of them walked out of the room, luz slicked her gelled hair back and pulled a single strand out as they walk down the stairs to see their sisters waiting for them.

lucia looked at them and snickered "well, you two walk down like cinderella and prince charming." she said, lucinda chuckles but it dropped as she doesn't feel right. she doesn't know what or why but she just doesn't feel herself ever since yesterday.

she wore the suit amoria bought her while lucia has a black and gold embroided suit with intricate designs like flares. all of them look lavishing all and all.

"oh then where's our pumpkin carriage, fairy godmother?" luz replied, grinning and dodged lucia's hand before sticking her tongue at her. they all headed out of the manor, got onto the limo and headed to the said location where the ball is.

the nocedas are silent throughout the ride. they'd either look out of the tainted windows to see the dark outside, wondering when will they be able to run in the woods again just like how it was when they were kids or just stare down on the floor, entertaining themselves by making their feet dance.

as they arrived of the place, they got out of the limo and amoria said something to the driver which they didn't hear before slamming the door shut and they drove off.

standing in front of the big establishment that seemed like it's riddled with gold, many lavishing looking people walked inside and confirmed their invitation to the bouncer. the noceda sisters has the blights clinging onto their arms while wearing mask that hides their eyes.

after that hallucination field day they had, the nocedas has a new insight of what really happened to their lovers now their views and way of thinking are conflicted whether to say and help them change or just leave and take this opportunity to do so.

lucinda feels drained. lucia is tired and luz has been worn out but they still rode along with whatever the blights are giving them.

"shall we?" amoria looked at the others whom nodded, they walked up the small flights of steps and handed the bouncer their invitation. they looked at the three pairs before giving a single nod and stepped aside to let them in.

as they went inside, there are many well dressed people chattering and taking sips of their champagne or wine. they don't recognise them which is a good thing. then, luz felt a tap on her arm to make her look at amity.

"you can go and have fun. find me if you wanna go home, okay?" luz twitched as she felt amity's grip, she slowly nodded and replied "promise." amity smiles, she tiptoed to give her lover a kiss on the cheek before walking away, easily blending in the crowd.

"you three enjoy yourself. but not too much." amelia soft pats lucia's cheeks while walking away with amoria whom softly kissed lucinda, waving them goodbye before disappearing into the mass. now, they're left alone.

"what do we do now?" luz asked, feeling a bit overwhelmed at the number of people in front of them. lucia perked up as she heard a click behind her, she looked over her shoulder to see the last people to walk inside the manor before the doors closed. locking it and two buff men stood guard.

huffing, she looked around at catwalk on either sides with no people around then followed the red carpet up the wide stairs that leads to the barely visible hallway. if they can't take the front door, they have to make other alternatives.

there's only one thing in the nocedas' head.

_escape._

"cover the first floor." lucinda whispers to luz whom nodded and got into the crowd while looking for a possible exit. "i'll take the second floor. don't let the blights see us." she looked at lucia whom nodded and started to search for the blights while lucinda hurriedly heads up to the stairs, not waiting for the guards to see her.

luz stopped in front of the food table while having a keen eye on every nook and cranny that could serve as their escape. she grabbed a glass and the servant poured her wine which she thanked. taking a small sip, luz spotted the door where the waiters go in and out with silver platters of fine cuisines.

kitchen.

it has a backdoor right?

luz was about to head there but she stopped herself. half of her conscience is telling her not to go while the other is screaming to just leave. an internal conflict ensues like the devil and the angel telling luz to either jump off the cliff or not.

her gaze fell to her black gloved hands, she held the glass of wine with her complete hand while the other hand has two empty slots for fingers. luz slowly lifts it to see the fingers fell limp.

closing her eyes for a moment, luz silenced the voices inside her head and gulped the rest of the wine down before placing the empty glass down. she was about to head for the door for real this time but she felt a hand fall on her shoulder which made her swiftly turn around to see someone with gold and sky blue mask.

luz doesn't recognise them "um.. may i help you..?" she asked, the person pulled their hand off her shoulder another one stopped beside them. they have a rustic silver mask.

"thank god you're the first we found!" luz recognised the voice of the second person, then they lifted their mask to reveal a familiar grey eyes as they widely smile. "gus..." the noceda looked at the first person, she looked through the mask and saw their emerald hues.

"willow. what are you guys doing here?" luz asked, they started to escort her away from the table and crowd. keeping her covered, "we're getting you out of here." willow replied, gus pushed the door open to reveal the busy kitchen and the smell of newly cooked food filled their nose but they don't have time to savor it.

they walked past many chefs and servers till they got to the backdoor, gus twists the knob to swing it open for the girls to go out first. now, they're in the backyard displaying the massive garden filled with many beautiful flowers that shines under the moonlight.

"wait wait!" luz pulled herself out of her best friends' hold. "luz, whatever amity is doing to you isn't love anymore! she's torturing you!" willow said, motioning at the noceda's gloved hands which she softly rubbed and looked away.

"i know."

"and don't make us force you to- wait what?" gus stopped when luz said, she nodded and sighed. "i'm so sorry.. you were trying to save me and my sisters from them but i was stupid.. i'm sorry!" she hung her head low as tears started welling up in the corners of her eyes.

luz never thought she could be this stupid to follow love even if it's tragic and could kill her. she wanted to help amity make a better of herself but.. it's too late.

willow and gus didn't hesitate on pulling luz into a hug as she sobbed onto their shoulders. "shh, it's okay luz. she manipulated you. it's her fault, not yours." willow reassured, softly rubbing luz's back.

"yeah. and we're glad that you're yourself again." gua said, they both pulled away to see the tears rolling down the noceda's cheeks. she took off the mask, letting it drop to the ground to show the glimmer in her hazel eyes returning as she cries.

"maybe.." luz chuckles, she wiped the tears off her cheeks and smiles. a genuine smile that she thought she lost. "come on, let's leave this dump."

lucia took every glass of champagne everytime a waiter would past by her, she kept her eyes on the blight who's talking with some other wealthy people that she could care less about.

she's also looking at luz who's in front of another food table.

as she watched amelia chatter, she can see that she's putting up a fake smile just to get this conversation going. their eyes would meet time to time before quickly averting.

lucia feels sympathy for what amelia has to go through while growing up but she doesn't want to anymore. she only stayed because of the methamphetamines and the thought of that she could help her change but that didn't work as the things she can say are to please amelia. not her own thoughts.

she feels no love anymore. she's drained. wasted and wants to leave for real this time.

taking the last glass and placing it back to the tray before the waiter goes away. lucia looked over to luz to see her getting pulled away by two unknown strangers, heading somewhere.

frowning, lucia went around the table and started to follow them but two masked people stand in front of her. she peered over their shoulders to see luz be taken inside a room.

"get out of my way." lucia said, returning her attention back to the two strangers. "good to see that our sister hasn't killed your spunk." the two took off their masks to reveal familiar faces which made the noceda crack a smile.

"edric, emira. what's going on here?" lucia asked, looking around to see if there's any other surprises that could pop out. "let's walk to the kitchen and we'll explain everything." emira said, placing her hand onto lucia's shoulder as they ushered her to the kitchen.

they got in and out of the kitchen while explaining lucia about their plan.

"so.. you guys set this whole elaborate plan just to get us out?" lucia summarised the whole thing, she placed her fingers into both of her temples to rub before chuckling. "can't expect less from you two." the twins shrugged and snickered.

"now," emira pulled something out of her pocket, took off lucia's bow tie and undid some buttons for her to see the collar before placing. "what's this?"

lucia was about to touch it but the twins stopped her. "don't touch it. we're going to disable it." edric said and took out a small button, lucia took a deep breath in before he pressed it.

it only gave her a mere tingle and the collar slipped out of her neck, clattering on the ground. lucia looked at it as she slowly touched her neck for the first time ever since she was taken by the blights.

tears slowly welled up in her eyes and she couldn't help but cry, she took off her mask and used her arm to wipe her tears away. "i'm sorry..." lucia mutters, she usually doesn't cry much and this is the first time she cries in public. she's finally free and nothing is holding her back.

"hey, it's gonna be okay. the others are getting luz and lucinda. let's get outta here." edric said, patting lucia's shoulder. softly sniffling, lucia nods and pulled her arm down, there's still tear stains on her cheeks but it's alright as the twins lead her to the exit.

walking down the carpeted the hallways that has many paintings plastered on either sides of the walls, her footsteps created soft thumps against the carpet as she hurriedly move.

lucinda doesn't know how large this manor is, she's checking every single window but all of them are glued shut. she quickly ran around the halls as there might be a servant or a guard roaming, guarding.

she raced down the hall and gone passed something, she abruptly stopped then slowly backed to see a balcony. lucinda looked around, seeing if there's anyone nearby before pushing the balcony doors open and a sigh escaped her lips as she felt a cool air breeze against her face.

lucinda walked over to the front, placing her hand against the stone railing and peered down to see shrubbery that could probably save her. mostly.

she slowly pulled herself up and sat down onto the railing, she can hear her heartbeat banging against her ears as she prepares herself to slip down and try to land on her feet.

lucinda has been contemplating for a long time before they got here. after what happened yesterday, she's been putting up a facade to amoria for her not to be suspicious that her lovestruck mindset is gone.

this isn't love. 

she should've listened to her head and not her heart in this. now look where she is now. it hurts and terrifying to think that she's still able to think that up until now.

letting out a shaky exhale, lucinda was about to get off till she heard a bark behind her.

lucinda looked over her shoulder to see nothing, another bark is heard and she finally found it's source. a black shiba inu is at the bottom with a mask on it's face, it's tail wagging while smiling as it looked up at the noceda.

blinking, "king?" lucinda was confused to see her dog out in a place like this. she took a deep breath and slipped off the balcony. she straightened her feet to land on them, squatting a little, the noceda hisses as she feel her bones tingle at the impact but at least nothing is broken.

king rushed towards her, lucinda giggles and hugged the dog while he makes happy noises and kisses her. "it's good to see you too, buddy." she said, rubbing king's head and hugged him once more before standing straight.

lucinda looked down at her tied sleeve to hide her missing hand then she undid her bow tie, letting it fall to the ground to show the collar. she touched it, tugged it.

she has to find a way to take this off. she heard a growl from king, she thought someone or one of the blights saw them but no, king is glaring at the collar.

"think you can help me find something to take this off?" lucinda asked, king huffs and hopped to bite onto her blazer, pulling her down to her knees. before she could ask what he's going to do, he bit onto the collar and started to pull it aggressively.

"whoa- hey hey, easy! i think we need a knife." lucinda said, trying to push king away but the dog growls and continues to pull onto it till she started to hear a tearing noise at the back. this might work.

after a few more tugs that almost pulled lucinda to the ground, king finally got the collar off her neck and he shook his head before throwing it far. he has one hell of a bite.

the noceda softly rubbed her neck, it feels like she hasn't touched it for years and it's amazing to have a heavy feeling off her. a chuckle escaped her lips which slowly turns into joyed laughter that she's free.

she pulled king to another hug whom happily returned it with a lick on the face. "thank you." she mutters. then, they perked up as they heard multiple footsteps on the grass and saw eda with boscha.

eda pulled down her mask to see the eldest noceda whom slowly stood up, lucinda also took off her mask and both of them stared at each other for a few seconds before lucinda started to sob.

"i'm sorry.." eda softens, she walked over to lucinda to give her a hug as she's trembling. "shh, it's gonna be okay, kiddo. i'm here." she reassured, softly rubbing the back of lucinda's head.

"no.. i should've come along with you before but i didn't, i tried to hurt you and- and-"

eda hushed lucinda as that doesn't matter now that she's finally hugging her kid again. "it's okay, luci. you were scared but now, you and your sisters are gonna come home, okay?" eda pulled away to see lucinda's tear filled face, she wiped some off with her thumb and the noceda nods.

"but luz and lucia are still inside." lucinda said, thinking she has to go back to get them and risk getting caught by amoria and who knows what she'll do if she saw the collar is gone.

"did somebody call my name?" they all turned their heads to see willow and gus with luz while the twins with lucia who's grinning. lucinda smiles, happy to see that her sisters are safe, she rushed towards them and pulled them into hug.

luz reluctantly hugged back while lucia wheezed "geez," she rolled her eyes and hugged back as well. "alright, we can continue that when we get to the house. for now, let's leave." boscha said, breaking the three sisters up as she took off her mask.

"ah, always a stinger just like your brother. sorry about the other day though." lucia said when they pulled away from the hug. boscha waved her hand in dismiss "it's nothing. i can easily take you down anyways."

"uh oh." luz giggles as she can sense her sister's competitive nature come on. "oh ho ho. is that a challenge, havenstar? i think this dweeb kicked your ass back in highschool. you sure you can take me on?" lucia said, she muffled luz's gelled hair till she looks like she had a rough morning.

luz slapped lucia's arm "i took half an hour in taming this." she said, started to fix her hair. boscha scoffed, she crossed her arms as if she's silently declaring that it is a challenge. "tis but luck."

they started to head for the car that they parked in the woods, hiding it. they were talking about random things regarding about the nocedas well being since their frame grew thin and their addiction is still there.

edric took out his car keys, tossing them into the air and swiftly caught it "i'll take the wheel this time." he said to his twins, grinning. emira scoffs "just make sure you don't crash it. i don't know how many times i have to use your wallet for insurance."

but before he could jog towards it to start her up, a rapid beeping is suddenly heard which made them stop walking and look at the car.

boscha's eyes widens as she recognised that noise. "BOMB!!!"

_BOOM_

searing heat met luz's face as she slowly lifts herself up from the grass, everyone was sent back by the explosion but no one got hurt, thank god. her eyes glistened as she looked at the burning car, the flames are getting on the trees.

lucia softly groans, she held her head and looked down at her hand to see no blood before looking at the fire. "holy shit.." she mutters under her breath. lucinda slowly sat up and looked at everyone who's sitting up as well.

"who planted a bomb in your car?!" boscha asked, she stood up and looked at the twins who was confused as them. "we don't know! she was well hidden, no one would even come here!" edric reasoned, slowly standing up along with his sister.

"well someone did." lucinda whispers, then, luz started to violently convulse which made panic immediately rise within everybody. "luz!" both sisters caught her before she could fall to the ground, lucia pulled her bow tie off along with some buttons to reveal the collar is turned on.

"i was wondering when will you two show your faces again." lucia and lucinda snapped their heads to see the three blights walking towards them, they glared at them. "didn't think it'd be in this kind scenario."

lucia was about to attack amity but lucinda stopped her as she noticed that amoria and amelia are hiding their hand.

"stop it!!" willow screamed as she watched luz twitch in her sisters' arms. amity rolled her eyes, she turned off the collar to finally let luz breath. lucinda sighs and hugged luz for a moment before gently settling her down. letting the twins work on taking her collar off before amity activates it again.

"what are you doing over there, love? come on, the party back here." amelia said, beckoning lucia to come with her but she didn't budge from where she stood. "no, thanks. i'm not into that kind of party anyways." lucia replied, taking off her coat, tossing it to the side and she rolled up her sleeves.

amelia grimaced at that, amoria looked at lucinda who's also taking off her coat, showing her severed hand but she can still fight. "luci?"

"you don't get to call me that anymore. _blight._ "

"got it!" the twins finally managed to take off the collar, king snatched it out of their hands and started aggressively tearing it. luz winced as she rubbed her throat and the twins helped her up to her feet before muttering her thank you to them.

now, the nocedas stood in parallel of their _lovers_ who's not even trying to hide their guns anymore. then, amity was the first to point her gun at willow before she could pull the trigger, luz charged at her and pinned her to the ground.

amelia and amoria tried to shoot luz but lucia punched amelia square in the face while lucinda jumped in the air to kick the gun out of amoria's hand. letting it fly far.

"get off!!" amity lets out a frustrated roar, she started punching luz in the face but she didn't get off her as she's trying to snatch out of the blight's hand but she couldn't. amity bit down to luz's arm which made her yell in pain and amity kicked her off her.

when amity pulled the trigger only a click is heard, "missing something?" luz giggles. amity looked at the noceda to see she's holding the cartridge, she opened it and spilled the golden unused bullets down on her feet.

luz curled her fists and testing amity whom gripped the gun tightly before throwing it far. she got into a fighting position, both of them waited for the other to take the first throw till amity got impatient and took the swing at luz whom dodge it and grabbed both of the blight's wrists to stop her.

"you need help amity! all of us! please, i know you can get better if you just stop!" luz said, trying one last time to get amity to her side once again but she's too far gone.

amity slammed her head against luz whom howled in pain. "fuck off! i thought you love me, noceda!"

amelia touched her cheek where lucia punched her, she can feel a pang of pain in her jaw as well with blood slowly trickling down her nose. she looked at the noceda, seeing her fists up and her eyes fixed on amelia.

growling, amelia pointed her gun at lucia whom swiftly caught it, missing her aim and she fired the ground instead. lucia pulled onto the gun, punching the blight once again which made her grip on the weapon loosen and she threw it away.

amelis licked her lips, tasting her own blood as she lets out a mad giggle "is that it, huh?! everything i've done for you and this how you repay me?! i love you!" she swung her fists towards lucia whom dodged every single attack.

"me too." lucia said, her tone cheery which made amelia stop for a moment. "in past tense participle form." she added and flashed a toothy smile which irritated the blight and resumed to miss her punches till lucia caught it and slammed her onto the ground.

amoria clicked her tongue, she rubbed the hand lucinda kicked and narrowed her eyes at her who has her fist ready to swing. scoffing, "do you really think you can still fight with a missing limb?" she taunts.

"i still have three though." lucinda replied, she ran towards amoria, she was expecting for a punch but the noceda kicked her hard in the stomach. amoria winced and curled slightly, she started throwing her punches at lucinda whom dodged it with ease.

then, she slipped amoria's legs making her drop onto the ground. before she could stand up, lucinda clasped her hand into the back of her neck "amoria, please. you need to stop this and get help. i'm not your rehab!" she said.

amoria laughed at that which slowly transcend to sobbing, lucinda softened when she heard that. her hand slowly got off amoria's neck which is what she wanted and managed to land a punch on the noceda's face making her stumble a little.

the blight sprung up to her feet and grinned at lucinda who's rubbing her cheek while glaring at her. "you're still naive as always." amoria said, lucinda huffs before charging at the blight.

amoria dodged the presumed kick from lucinda but she did a punch instead, slamming her head against hers making blood roll down on both of their heads as amoria almost fell from the massive headache coming on.

the triplets backed up, their backs meeting each other, their auras stronger than before their teamwork is better than anything. they kept their eyes on each blights who's slightly dazed and blood dripping down their faces. amelia slowly picked up a gun that is nearby while amity looked at the manor behind before a crooked smile came on her face.

amity took something out of her pocket and started running along with her sisters, the nocedas didn't waste anytime into following them back to the manor while the others are left behind.

the blights bursts through the door and amelia started to shoot upward which made the people scream bloody murder and run out of the main doors while the nocedas push them aside. seeing the blights rush up to the top of the stairs.

as the entire lobby is emptied out, the nocedas looked up to the blights who's wickedly grinning down at them. "kinda stupid of you to open fire like that now everyone knows what you really are." lucia said but amelia only mockingly giggle.

"that wouldn't be a problem if everything burns down." she said and they saw amity reveal what she held. a lighter which she set alight.

luz looked down at the red carpet, seeing it darker like it's drenched on water and the waxed floor seemed to have spilled champagne but the smell she's getting isn't booze at all.

_gasoline._

"amity, don't!" luz said, about to take a step but amity stopped her "take one more step and i'll drop it!" she warned and luz stood still, frowning.

"why do you have to do this?! you know i love you, amity! i _loved_ you." as much as it hurts to say that, it's true. luz doesn't feel anything anymore for amity, her love was spilled and dried up.

amity's face turned into pain as she heard that. she gritted her teeth and gripped the lit lighter tightly. "i do this because i love you, luz! what part of it you can't understand?! you promised," amity tilts her head to the side and a single tears escaped her eyes.

_"we'd die together in a fire."_

_BANG_

the whole manor was engulfed in flames.

all of the windows bursts from the explosion.

people from the outside screamed at the sight of the burning manor. pained screams are also heard within.

lucinda managed to grab her siblings and hurtle through the window, the explosion pushed them out. the three of them dropped to the ground, feeling the intense heat behind them and they quickly stood up to watch the flames char the entire manor.

they can hear pained screams inside, they know it's them. luz closed her eyes and looked away, not wanting to listen to it anymore. lucia draped her arm around her little sister, softly rubbing her shoulder as she looked away as well.

"let's- LUCIA, YOU'RE ON FIRE!!!" luz pulled away from lucia and looked at her back to see it's caught on fire. "shit shit shit!! get it off!" lucia yelled, she started to hastily take off her dress shirt and threw it to the ground.

luz stomped on it to extinguished it before sighing deeply, she felt lucia tug on her coat. "come on, lemme borrow it. i'm cold here." lucia said, luz lets her take it and swiftly wore it to cover her exposed top.

"we're literally standing in front of fire." luz said, she turned her head away from it. the screams stopped.

lucinda sighed, she patted her sisters' back "let's go back with the others." she said. lucia and luz nodded, they turned around and started to walk away from the burning manor.

leaving like how they should've done before.

\-----

_1 year later._

sitting peacefully outside of a cafe, talking to each other how things has been for them ever since that night. the triplets splited up temporarily to take care and regain themselves then they got back together again when christmas arrived

they still work in the corp but is bound to retire in sometime in the future.

lucinda has been doing well, she was up in the north for sometime, almost becoming a nomad. she received her prosthetic hand thanks to her comrades' contribution and found someone but she's not yet ready to have a relationship yet. neither of them are.

lucia made vegas her home. there's nothing stopping her wild nature but she's been pushing away the offers of drugs and moderated her drinking which was a surprise to everyone and they're happy for her.

and luz has been spending her recovery down in south, getting touch with her native roots as it seems to help her and revive the memory of her mami. her hyper and cheery aura came back to her as the atmosphere of the carribean is the best.

"almost a year since their deaths." lucinda said, taking a sip of her coffee. lucia and luz nods "yeah but the chief wouldn't disclose the information where their graves are." luz said as she lightly tapped her finger on the table. ever since they told the station about the atrocities the blights did, they won't share any information regarding about them.

it's probably for the best since they're trying to move on from them but not forget.

"that's not a problem. i don't think i can visit her grave anytime soon." lucia said, leaning back to her chair as she stuffed her hands on her pockets. "me neither. say, how's everything up north?" luz asked, changing the subject.

lucinda softly smiles "pretty good. who would've taught i'd be a great hunter." she said. lucia chuckles "keep at it and you'll be one those alaskan bush people." she said and giggled when lucinda slapped her arm.

"oh yeah. who's this _alejandro_ , hm?" lucia asked, her tone turning playful as she wiggled her eyebrows. luz's cheeks puffed up as her cheeks turned rosy "it's alexa and there's completely nothing between us!" she said in her defence.

"not yet that is."

lucinda suddenly stood up which made the two look at her who's reading something on her phone before slipping it down in her pocket. "stop teasing luz," she said as she pulled lucia's beanie down "hey! who texted you?"

"chief. we got another case down in texas." she reported. lucia fixed her beanie and deadpanned "ooh, i remember our first visit there. almost got kicked by a horse." luz laughed at that as she also stood up.

"it's because you slapped them." she said.

lucia made a confused noise "you dared me though!" she fired back.

"did not!"

"did to."

lucinda pinched her nose as they're acting like kids again. she grabbed both of their ears and twisted it to make them stop "ow!" they whined in unison. "we have work to do and we can't go anywhere if you two bicker." she said before letting them go.

lucia sighs as she rubbed her ear "just know that it's not fully my fault that i almost died to a horse." she said, looking at luz at the corner of her eyes whom rose a brow as if she's challenging her.

"i think we can collectively agree that you slapped the horse's ass because you wanted to see it's reaction." lucinda ended their debate as she was there and saw everything. luz stuck out her tongue at lucia as their oldest sister is on her side.

groaning, "whatever. let's go." lucia said and started head for the car. her sisters giggled at her as they followed. leaving the cafe with a tip. leaving their hometown once again as their stay is always short.

and leaving for the final time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was quite short! this is the last independent book i'll be posting before taking a real break since i've been writing for a long while now.
> 
> but i have a little something that might be considered as a belated valentines.
> 
> i renewed 'she called me in europe' since it was strangely deleted. i'll post 13 none connected one shots with completely different scenarios and all of it are smuts.  
>  _while people have their significant others for valentines. i make smuts nice_


End file.
